Camino Hacia el Mal Absoluto
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Un mundo donde la justicia y el bien no triunfan, sino todo lo contrario. Un mundo donde el miedo y la desesperanza es lo que reinan en Equestria y en gran parte del mundo. Soy Mike Bluer y soy malvado hasta la médula ja, ja, ja.
1. Capítulo 1

Hace mucho, dos hermanas gobernaban Equestria. La princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna.

Celestia siendo la hermana mayor, levantaba el sol. Mientras Luna siendo la menor, alzaba la luna y las estrellas.

Pero Luna siendo la hermana menor, veía como los ponis disfrutaban del sol y el día que su hermana mayor hacia. Mientras cuando ella alzaba la luna, todos los ponis se iban a dormir y sin apenas mirar la luna y las estrellas.

Con el paso del tiempo, la hermana menor empezó a sentir celos hacia su hermana mayor. Una noche la hermana menor no quiso bajar la luna para dar paso al sol.

Celestia intentó razonar con su hermana, pero Luna no estaba dispuesta a escucharla y se convirtió en una criatura de pesadilla llamada Nightmare Moon.

Celestia con pena y dolor, no tuvo más remedio que usar la magia más poderosa que existe, los Elementos de la Armonía.

Celestia usó aquella poderosa magia para encerrar a su hermana a la Luna, donde quedaría encerrada en ella por unos mil años.

Tras pasar ese tiempo, Celestia le confió la tarea a Twilight de encontrar y utilizar los Elementos de la Armonía para detener a Nightmare Moon y traer de vuelta a la princesa Luna.

Por desgracia...fracasó...

**Tiempo actual.**

La absoluta reina de la noche, Nightmare Moon se encontraba en su trono contemplando su astro con malicia. Podía sentir los débiles intentos de su hermana por liberarse como lo hizo ella hacia tantos años. La reina se reía por ver como habían cambiado tanto los papeles.

Nightmare: Nada más satisfactorio que ser la reina de la noche eterna ¡Rápido! Que alguien me traiga mis aperitivos.

Su mayordomo, Rarity (con el aspecto de la linea temporal alternativa creada por Starlight), se acercó y se inclinó respetuosamente ante su reina.

Rarity: Sus sándwiches de pepino justo como le gustan, su majestad.

La reina tomó con su magia los sándwiches y tomando algunos de ellos, comentaba toda satisfecha.

Nightmare: perfecto. Nada mejor para celebrar que soy...

No pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento se escuchó una explosión, haciendo salir volando las puertas de entrada. Aquello sobresaltó tanto a la reina como a los guardias que había en la sala y aun más cuando vieron guardias muertos caer al suelo sobre la entrada. La reina en alerta, alzó la voz.

Nightmare: ¿Quién es el insolente? ¡Muéstrate!

En ese momento se escuchó el sonido de pasos. Lo curioso es que no parecían pasos de un adulto, sino de algo más pequeño. Finalmente ahí es cuando lo vio.

Para sorpresa de todos, era un potro. Un potro terrestre completamente blanco cuya crin blanca completamente despeinada le tapaba los ojos. No tenía cutie mark y no aparentaba tener más que 11 años o así.

Todos miraban sorprendidos la inesperada presencia del potro que estuvo caminando un poco hasta estar a unos metros de donde estaba la reina. Nightmare Moon miró desconcertada al potro que acababa de aparecer así sin más en la sala del trono.

Nightmare: ¿Un potro? ¿Cómo rayos ha entrado un potro aquí? ¿Y mis guardias?

Preguntaba la reina mientras los guardias se relajaron un poco ya que no parecía que un potro fuese una seria amenaza. El potro sin descubrir todavía sus ojos, emulando una leve sonrisa, finalmente habló.

Potro: Reina Nightmare Moon. Hacia tiempo que no la veía en persona. Je, je, je.

Hablaba el potro emulando una risa un tanto perturbadora y casi psicópata. La reina mirando con curiosidad al potro, preguntó.

Nightmare: ¿Te conozco acaso?

Potro: ¿En serio os habéis olvidado de mí? Yo estaba ahí...Cuando usted asesino a mis padres delante de mí, hace años.

Contestó el potro con odio en su voz.

Nightmare: He matado a muchos opositores. No me acuerdo de la mayoría ni me importan en absoluto.

Respondió con indiferencia la reina. Ante la respuesta, el potro ahí alzó la voz y la gritó a la reina llena de furia.

Potro: ¿En serio no te acuerdas de ellos? ¡Mis padres eran Arthur Bluer y Nathaly Bluer! ¡Un importante arqueólogo y una que la gustaba cuidar de su floristería! ¡Eran dos buenas personas, hasta que tu apareciste y los mataste solo porque no estaban dispuestos a aceptar tu régimen! ¡Lo sé porque yo estaba ahí cuando lo hiciste!

Gritó completamente lleno de furia el potro al final alzando la vista y revelando unos ojos grises llenos de ira y odio, donde se podían apreciar unas sombras en sus ojos como de no haber dormido bien en días. La reina al escuchar los nombres, se puso pensativa mientras comentaban.

Nightmare: Arthur Bluer y Nathaly Bluer. Sí...Creo que tengo un vago recuerdo sobre ello. Incluso me parece recordar a un hijo suyo ¿En serio eres su hijo?

Potro: ¡Así es! ¡Soy Mike Bluer! ¡El hijo de quienes tú asesinaste!

Respondió con ira y odio en su voz el potro.

Nightmare: Ya veo ¿Y has venido aquí solo para decirme eso?

Ante la pregunta, el potro se quedó callado por un momento con su mirada de odio en la reina. Así hasta que al final respondió.

Mike: No...No solo vine por eso.

Nightmare: ¿Y a qué has venido?

Mike Bluer miró a la reina hasta que finalmente emuló una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa y ahí la respondió.

Mike: He venido...a matarte...

Un intenso silencio se formó en la sala en el momento que dijo aquello último el potro. La reina miró desconcertada al potro por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas y ahí decir.

Nightmare: Ja, ja, ja ¡Espera! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Has venido tú a matarme? ¿Un simple y patético potrillo de tierra contra la reina suprema de la noche? Ja, ja, ja ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he oído en mi vida! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía a grandes carcajadas la reina, donde contagió a sus soldados donde estos también empezaron a reírse. Rarity siendo la única que no se reía, trató de hablar con el potro.

Rarity: Chico, por favor. Vete de aquí antes de que la reina se enfade.

Le decía la unicornio al potro ya que esta estaba preocupada por él. Mike ignorando a esta última, dijo.

Mike: Creo que no eres consciente de tu situación, Nightmare Moon. Esta noche, será la última que vivas.

Dijo a modo de amenaza el potro con una expresión seria y como si la misma muerte se tratase. La reina ya harta de la impertinencia del potro, ordenó a sus guardias.

Nightmare: ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Guardias! ¡Ocupaos de este insolente! No hace falta que seáis muy delicados con él.

Varios guardias fueron hacia el potro donde ahí lo rodearon. El potro lejos de estar preocupado, sonreía amplia y malignamente.

Justo cuando los guardias estuvieron a punto de echarse encima del potro, se escucharon el sonido como de unas ametralladoras y centenares de balas salieron de la puerta de entrada. Dichas balas atravesaron a los guardias donde en apenas segundos cayeron muertos al suelo para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Nightmare: ¿Qué rayos?

Se empezó a escuchar uno sonidos metálicos y por la entrada aparecieron unos extraños ponis. Su apariencia eran como de unicornios, solo que completamente hechos de metal negro con líneas blancas. Cascos en forma de calaveras metálicas. En el hombro derecho de cada uno tenían como unas ametralladoras giratorias que echaban humo.

Nightmare: (¿Qué son esos ponis? No siento ningún tipo de energía vital en ellos).

Pensaba para sí la reina aun sin comprender lo que pasaba y pese a todos sus intentos, no percibía ningún tipo de vida en aquellos ponis. Mike acercándose a los nuevos ponis, se puso a hablar.

Mike: Nada mal ¿Verdad? Yo los llamo soldados calavera ¿A qué mola el nombre? Son robots creados por mí.

Nightmare: ¿Robots?

Mike: Así es. Máquinas que fueron creados por mí para un propósito. El de dar fin a la cerda asquerosa de Nightmare Moon. Es decir, tú. Prepárate para ir al matadero, bruja.

Habló con una sonrisa diabólica el potro mientras pasaba su casco en uno de sus soldados calavera. Los guardias que aun seguían vivos y la reina, miraban desconcertados la escena.

Nightmare: ¡Maldito! ¡No sé que son esas cosas, pero vas listo si crees que van a poder contra la poderosa reina de la noche!

Gritaba la reina para acto seguido disparar un potente rayo mágico contra Mike. El potro no se preocupó lo más mínimo y ahí uno de sus soldados calavera se interpuso, recibiendo el robot todo el impacto. Lo sorprendente de todo es que dicho rayo no le hizo el más mínimo daño en su carcasa para sorpresa de la reina.

Mike: Pierdes el tiempo, reiducha. Mis robots están en parte hechos de Metal Galáctico que como muchos usuarios saben, es un excelente repeledor natural de la magia.

Explicaba el potro con una sonrisa burlona a la reina.

Nightmare: Pero es muy difícil encontrar Metal Galáctico ¿Cómo has logrado tanta para las cosas esas?

Mike: Poco importa porque vas a morir, Nightmare Moon. Eso puedes darlo por seguro.

Nightmare Moon empezó a inquietarse debido a las cosas de metal que se había traído el potro consigo. Al final mirando al resto de guardias, les ordenó atacar.

Nightmare: ¡Guardias! ¡Atacad! ¡Acabad con todos!

Ordenaba la reina a sus soldados, aunque éstos no estaban muy seguros de como combatir contra aquellas cosas. Aun así no dudaron en enfrentarse a ellos.

De improviso, aparecieron atravesando por las ventanas otros robots voladores. Su apariencia eran como de pegasos robóticos de un patrón de colores grises con morado. Visor rojo. Unas grandes alas que parecían más de una gárgola que la de un bat pony. Tenían afiladas garras en sus cuatro patas.

Los bat ponis que iban volando, fueron los primeros en recibir los ataques de aquellos robots voladores, donde a gran velocidad los atacaron y empezaron a despedazarlos con sus enormes garras, matando a la mayoría de los guardias.

Los guardias gritaban de dolor al ser brutalmente despedazados por aquellas máquinas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la reina que estaba desconcertada ante los nuevos robots que acababan de aparecer.

Nightmare: ¿Qué rayos?

Mike: Esos son mis gárgolas. Sobra decir el por qué de sus nombres. Je, je, je. Son en cierto modo mi infantería aérea. Je, je, je.

Explicaba el potro con una sonrisa perversa. Rarity aprovechó la confusión de la batalla para escabullirse y huir de la sala del trono.

El potro con una expresión cruel y despiadada, disfrutaba de como sus máquinas demostraban su superioridad e iban masacrando a la guardia de Nightmare Moon.

Mike: Eso es. Demostrad por qué las máquinas son superiores. Je, je, je.

Se reía el potro hasta que Nightmare Moon se teletransportó justo enfrente del potro y con expresión furiosa le gritó a este.

Nightmare: ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Puede que tus máquinas sean fuertes, pero cometiste el error de presentarte aquí! ¡Dudo mucho que a diferencia de esas cosas, tú seas inmune a la magia!

Gritaba furioso la reina mientras preparaba su cuerno para lanzar un rayo con intención de atravesar el corazón al potro. Curiosamente el potro lejos de mostrarse preocupado, sonrió mientras ahí la contestaba.

Mike: En parte tienes razón, reina bruja. Yo no cuento con más protección que mis queridos robots...Salvo "ella".

Nightmare: ¿Ella?

Antes de preguntar más, recibió un potente rayo azul que la dio de lleno en el pecho y la mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra una columna.

Nightmare Moon estaba aturdida mientras se ponía de pie.

Nightmare: Pero ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Quién me ha atacado?

¿?: He sido yo...

Se escuchó una voz que sonaba gélida y carente de vida siquiera. La reina vio al lado del potro una extraña silueta en forma de alicornio. La reina ahí la confundió con Celestia.

Nightmare: ¿Celestia? ¿Eres tú?

¿?: Prueba otra vez.

Respondió la misma voz gélida mientras iluminaba su cuerno. La reina se disponía a ponerse en guardia hasta que notó que sus patas estaban congeladas.

Nightmare: ¿Pero qué rayos?

La reina intentó usar su magia, pero también tenía su cuerno completamente congelado y no se podía usar su magia para nada.

Los robots no tardaron en matar a todos los guardias, donde de estos últimos estaban todos muertos y despedazados de forma brutal. Sangre y vísceras por todas partes. Cuerpos mutilados o desmembrados de las peores formas posibles, todos repartidos por toda la sala del trono cuyas paredes y el propio suelo estaban cubiertas por la sangre de los guardias muertos

Mike: Bien. Ahora la fase final ¡Robots gárgolas! ¡Atrapad e inmovilizad a Nightmare Moon!

Ordenaba el potro a dichos robots, donde no tardaron en acatar la orden y rodeando por completo a la reina, la tenían bien aferrada en ella con sus garras, la impedían moverse en absoluto.

Nightmare: ¡Estas cosas no me retendrán eternamente! ¡En cualquier momento me liberaré y organizaré un ejercito para que te destruya tanto a ti como a tus malditas cosas!

Amenazaba la reina mirando con odio al potro. Mike riéndose a carcajadas, la respondió.

Mike: Lo dudo mucho. Ya que para entonces estarás muerta ¡Robots! ¡Activas el sistema de autodestrucción!

Nada más decir eso último, del pecho de todos los robots se abrieron y de ella surgieron una extraña luz verde parpadeante y un contador en todos ellos donde empezaron con una cuenta atrás.

Nightmare: ¿Qué rayos haces ahora?

Mike: Muy simple. Esos robots tienen equipados con un sistema de autodestrucción nuclear con potencia suficiente para enviarte a ti y esta mugriento castillo directamente al infierno.

Explicaba el potro a la reina donde esta última se horrorizó en cuanto escuchó eso.

Nightmare: Pero, tú también morirás por la explosión.

Mike: Yo siempre tengo una ruta de escape para estos casos. Tú, ya sabes lo que hacer.

¿?: Por supuesto, amo Mike.

Respondió la extraña figura de alicornio mientras su cuerno se iluminaba y tanto ella como el potro desaparecieron mediante un teletransporte, dejando sola a Nightmare Moon con los robots a punto de autodestruirse.

Rarity que estaba escondida tras la puerta, fue la única que presencio la batalla y el posible fin de la reina, por lo que salió huyendo de allí. Durante el camino se topó con la soldado Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¡Rarity! ¿Qué ocurre? Unas extrañas cosas han atacado y matado a la mayoría de mis compañeros. Yo por poco no lo cuento ¿Sabes que está pasando?

Le preguntaba lo sucedido la pegaso a la unicornio donde Rarity asustada la contestó sin parar de correr.

Rarity: ¡No hay tiempo para hablar, Rainbow! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Rainbow: ¿Cómo?

Rarity: ¡La reina está ya muerta y todo este lugar va a estallar en pedazos! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes o estaremos también muertas!

Nada más decir eso, la pegaso se sobresaltó y rápidamente salió volando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó en brazos a Rarity y las dos salieron volando rápidamente del castillo para alejarse lo más posible de él.

Mientras tanto, la reina trataba desesperadamente de liberarse de los agarres de los robots, pero no lograba siquiera soltarse mientras veía con horror como los contadores les quedaba poco para llegar definitivamente a cero.

La reina lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo lograba en absoluto. Que ironía que no fuera ni su hermana ni los Elementos de la Armonía quienes acabasen con ella, sino un simple potro con extrañas máquinas que nunca había visto en su vida.

En los ojos de la reina se reflejaban el miedo y el terror a la vez que se veía en ellos como el contador llegaba finalmente a 0.

Muy lejos de allí, en lo alto de una cordillera a gran altura, veían Mike y su acompañante a kilómetros el castillo de Nightmare Moon. Desde ahí vieron como se formaba una enorme explosión que arrasó el castillo por completo y buena parte de alrededor.

Mike: ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encanta los fuegos artificiales! Ja, ja, ja ¡Por fin esa zorra ha pagado por lo que le hizo a mis padres! Ja, ja, ja ¿Quién dice que la venganza no es dulce? ¡Sin duda maravilloso! Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía como un loco sádico el potro mientras veía la zona de la explosión se iba expandiendo por alrededor.

Volando por el cielo nocturno, iba volando Rainbow con Rarity en brazos, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la zona de explosión.

Rarity: ¡Deprisa, Rainbow! ¡Que nos alcanza!

Gritaba asustada la unicornio mientras veía como la explosión poco a poco las iba alcanzando.

Rainbow: ¡Hago lo que puedo, mujer! ¡Soy la pegaso más rápida de Equestria, pero no hago milagros!

Rainbow volaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse lo más posible de la zona de explosión. Finalmente la explosión iba perdiendo fuerza, pero no antes de que la onda expansiva golpease a ambas yeguas y salieran despedidas mientras gritaban de miedo. Así hasta que ambas cayeron sobre los árboles donde las ramas amortiguaron la caída.

Rarity: ¡Au! ...Mi cabeza...

Rainbow: Ya somos dos...Supongo que no tendrás aspirinas.

Rarity: Me temo que no...

Ambas se quejaban de dolor. Rainbow cuando se sintió algo mejor del golpe, empezó a volar hacia arriba para ver la zona de explosión y su rostro reflejó sorpresa.

Rarity: ¿Ves algo, Rainbow?

Le preguntaba desde el suelo la pegaso. Rainbow sin mirarla siquiera, la contestó.

Rainbow: ¿Qué si veo? Madre mía...No ha quedado prácticamente nada del castillo de la reina.

Decía esto la pegaso mientras desde la distancia, veía donde antes estaba el castillo de la reina, ahora había un enorme cráter con una densa nube de humo en forma de hongo.

Desde la cordillera, Mike sonreía complacido al consumar por fin su venganza.

Mike: La reina está muerta como la perra que es. Ahora queda lo siguiente.

Decía el potro mientras este se marchaba junto con la figura misteriosa.

Mas tarde en Canterlot, las puertas del trono de Celestia se abrieron de golpe. Por ella aparecía caminando Mike junto con la figura de la alicornio y varios soldados calavera.

El potro caminó hasta el trono, subió por los escalones y luego se sentó en el trono de Celestia.

Desde el trono, el potro veía todo su alrededor mientras apoyaba su cabeza en un casco y ahí comentó.

Mike: El trono de esa inútil de Celestia. Je, je, je...Francamente. Esto me va a gustar mucho.

Comentaba el potro mientras emulaba una sonrisa verdaderamente despiadada y cruel, donde en su cabeza ya maquinaba que haría con Equestria a partir de ahora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Desde su encierro, la princesa Celestia empezaba a agitarse en la luna. La princesa sentía que el sello que había colocado su hermana se había debilitado en gran medida, cosa que la extrañó bastante a la princesa del día.

La princesa aprovechó que había recuperado parcialmente su poder para destruir por completo el sello. Aquello sirvió para liberarse de su prisión y volver a Equestria.

Celestia: Libre. No lo entiendo. Nightmare Moon se aseguraría por completo de que el sello no se pudiera romper ¿Cómo es que se ha debilitado tanto?

Comentaba la princesa para sí ante el hecho de haber podido escapar tan fácilmente. La princesa intentó localizar a su hermana con su poder, pero no la encontró.

Celestia: Que extraño. No percibo a mi hermana por ningún lado. Es como si hubiese...No. No debo pensar en eso. Mejor voy a buscarla.

La princesa decidió salir volando para buscar a su hermana en el único lugar que se la ocurrió que podría estar. En nada menos que en el castillo de las antiguas hermanas nobles. Mientras volaba, veía el cielo nocturno y las estrellas donde la luna seguía en su sitio.

Pese a todos sus intentos, no lograba localizar a su hermana de ningún modo. Algo extraño pasaba y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Finalmente llegó al lugar donde estaba al castillo, aunque se llevó una enorme sorpresa por ello.

Celestia miraba sorprendida como el lugar donde estaba el castillo y por su alrededor, había un enorme cráter, como si algo hubiese explotado por el lugar. La princesa aterrizó y miraba la tierra quemada. Luego miró alrededor donde los árboles que no estaban en las mediaciones del cráter estaban como quemados o destrozados.

Celestia: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Primero no localizo a mi hermana y ahora encuentro este enorme cráter en medio de donde estaba el castillo.

Comentaba la princesa que no lograba comprender que estaba pasado. Al final decidió ir volando hasta Canterlot para ver si averiguaba algo.

Fue un largo camino y al final cuando llegó a las afueras de la capital, se detuvo para descansar un rato ya que el viaje la agotó.

Cuando estaba ya descansada, fue caminando a la entrada de la capital. Ahí no vio a ningún guardia, cosa que la extrañó.

Celestia: Que extraño. No hay guardias.

La princesa pasó por la entrada. Ahí vio a los habitantes de Canterlot, que en el momento que vieron a la princesa empezaron a murmurar entre sí y repetir su nombre una y otra vez, llenos de miedo y a la vez alivio.

La princesa fue rápidamente hacia el castillo, donde llegó a la entrada y pasó por ella, donde dentro se encontró con más sirvientes. Dichos sirvientes al verla, se alegraron y sintieron esperanzas. La princesa Celestia los iba tranquilizando para luego ir a la sala del trono, hasta que se cruzó con Rarity donde la unicornio se alegró de ver a la princesa, aunque también estaba preocupada por ello.

Rarity: No puedo creerlo. La princesa Celestia ha vuelto.

Celestia: Tranquila, pequeña pony ¿Dónde está Nightmare Moon?

La trataba de tranquilizar la princesa a Rarity y de paso preguntarla por su hermana. Nada más hacer la pregunta, Rarity aun algo conmocionada, la contestó.

Rarity: La reina Nightmare Moon está muerta, princesa.

Aquella respuesta pilló completamente por sorpresa a Celestia. No se imaginaba ella que su hermana estuviera muerta. Así se explicaba como pudo liberarse tan fácilmente de su prisión, pero la costaba aceptar que su hermana estuviera muerta. Aquella la afectó severamente el hecho de que su hermana ya no volvería jamás.

Celestia: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo que Nightmare Moon está muerta? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?

Rarity: Ha sido ese potro.

Celestia: ¿Potro?

Rarity: Así es. Apareció en el castillo de la reina de repente. Al principio todos creíamos que era un potro que había perdido la razón por perder a sus padres en cascos de la reina, ya que la amenazó con matarla. Inesperadamente unos extraños ponis de metal aparecieron con él.

Celestia: ¿Ponys e metal?

Rarity: Yo estaba ahí cuando pasó. Aquellos extraños ponis de metal, prácticamente masacraron a la guardia de la reina sin miramiento alguno y luego sometieron a la reina con suma facilidad. Mi amiga Rainbow y yo huimos al temernos lo peor y bien que lo hicimos. Ya que luego hubo una enorme explosión que lo arrasó con todo. Verdaderamente, estamos vivas de milagro y aun me tiembla el cuerpo al recordarlo.

Explicaba la unicornio, recordando ésta con miedo lo que había pasado. Celestia escuchaba con atención la explicación de la unicornio. La parecía todo muy extraño. Sobre el potro, ponis de metal y que vencieran a Nightmare Moon con suma facilidad. La princesa tenía que investigarlo.

Celestia: ¿Dónde está ahora mismo ese potro? Me gustaría hablar con él.

Rarity: Está en la sala del trono del castillo, pero es mejor que no lo haga, princesa. Ese potro está loco y seguramente querrá matarla a usted también como lo hizo con Nightmare Moon.

La trataba de preverla Rarity a la princesa. Aun así, Celestia no cambió de parecer.

Celestia: No si le hablo directamente. Como dices, sufrió por la perdida de sus padres a manos de la reina. Quizás pueda razonar con él.

Rarity: Muy bien, princesa, pero tenga cuidado.

Celestia: Lo tendré, pequeña. No te preocupes.

La princesa se dirigió hacia la sala del trono. Rarity solo podía observar como se marchaba la princesa. La unicornio sentía una enorme preocupación como a la vez sentía culpabilidad por el hecho de no haber impedido que la princesa fuera para allá. Sentía que aquella sería la última vez que vería a la princesa.

Celestia caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la sala del trono. Por el camino se topó con los soldados calavera que estaban a ambos lados del pasillo. Aquello captó la atención de la princesa.

Celestia: (No percibo vida en ellos. Deben ser los ponis de metal de los que habló aquella unicornio).

Pensaba para sí la princesa. Los soldados calavera estaban completamente inmóviles en el sitio sin mover ni una pieza. Todos con la mirada fija cuyas cuencas con brillo rojo, resultaban perturbadores. La princesa se sentía enormemente incómoda ante la presencia de aquellas cosas, donde sentía como si la estuvieran vigilándola. Guardianes silenciosos con miradas acechantes donde la princesa no se sentía nada tranquila en su presencia.

Ignorando a aquellos ponis de metal, la princesa siguió su camino. Así hasta llegar a las puertas del salón del trono donde sin dudar ni un instante, las abrió con su magia.

Lo primero que vio fueron a más ponis de metal, solo que éstos tenían forma de robots obreros con casco y todo. Parecía que estaban haciendo reformas. Luego centró su atención en el trono donde le correspondía a ella sentarse, donde veía a alguien en ella.

Veía a un potro blanco tumbado de lado en el trono y prácticamente estaba durmiendo en ella.

La princesa miraba con suma atención al potro, donde el joven estaba durmiendo profundamente. Se le veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente. A simple vista no parecía el quien acabó con la vida de su hermana.

Celestia: Jovencito. Despierta ¿Me escuchas?

Trataba de despertar la princesa al potro, pero éste seguía durmiendo profundamente y luego se revolcó sobre el trono dando la espalda a la princesa. La princesa siguió insistiendo.

Celestia: Jovencito. Necesito hablar contigo. Por favor, despierta.

El potro seguía sin despertarse. Al final la princesa optó por acercarse para despertarlo ella misma, pero apenas dando unos pasos, un rayo impactó en sus pies donde la hizo retroceder. La princesa se sobresaltó por ello a la vez que soltaba un leve grito de sorpresa.

¿?: Al amo no le gusta que le molesten mientras duerme.

Se escuchaba una voz femenina fría como el hielo y carente de emoción. La princesa miró el origen de la voz, donde podía ver como una especie de silueta de alicornio. Aquello último la llamó la atención, ya que no eran frecuentes los alicornios en Equestria aparte de ella y su hermana como su sobrina Cadence.

Celestia: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy una de los Caballeros del a Muerte del amo Mike.

Celestia: ¿Caballeros de la Muerte?

Preguntó con curiosidad la princesa hasta que escuchó un leve gruñido proveniente del potro, ya que éste se estaba despertando.

Mike: Whoaaaaa...¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso uno no puede dormir en paz tras conquistar Equestria?

Gruñía molesto el potro mientras se sentaba en el trono y frotándose los ojos. Cuando pudo ver por fin, vio a la princesa Celestia donde ahí la princesa trató de hablarle.

Celestia: Te llamas Mike ¿No? Quería hablar contigo.

El potro miró a la princesa donde al ver quién era, emuló una sonrisa y ahí alzó la voz como sus brazos.

Mike: ¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la princesa Celestia! ¡La de los flancos más enormes del mundo! Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba el potro con tono burlón ante la princesa. Pese a todo, Celestia no perdió las formas y ahí trató de hablar con el potro.

Celestia: Veo que sabes quién soy, jovencito. Dime ¿Es cierto que tú has acabado con Nightmare Moon?

Le preguntaba la princesa, ya que la costaba creer que aquel potro realmente hubiese podido acabar con su hermana. En el momento que mencionó el nombre de la reina, el potro puso una expresión molesta y ahí la contestó.

Mike: Esa zorra asquerosa. Esa que venía en plan "mirad, soy la reina de la noche y pretendo traer la noche eterna para que todos vean mis simples e inútiles estrellas como la aburrida luna".

Hablaba el potro mientras imitaba a la reina en gestos y voz.

Mike: Esa desgraciada me arruinó la vida, pero al final, acabé con ella. Je, je, je. Sobra decir que lo disfruté. Ojala lo hubiera visto en primera fila su muerte. Menos mal que tenemos las grabaciones.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa el potro mientras pulsaba unos botones del extraño brazalete que tenía en su brazo. Aquel aparato le llamó la atención a la princesa.

Ahí uno de los robots obreros dejó de trabajar y acercándose un poco, de sus ojos salió una proyección holográfica donde en ella salía un video. Ahí se vio a la reina en sus últimos minutos de vida, siendo sometida por los robots gárgolas con sus sistemas de autodestrucción activadas.

Celestia podía ver la expresión de miedo y terror que mostraba Nightmare Moon en sus ojos. Jamás la había visto en aquel estado de miedo, como si la misma muerte la hubiese venido a buscarla y en cierto modo podía considerarse así. Ya que cuando el contador de los robots llegó a cero, todos estallaron. Luego de eso, en el video solo se mostraba estática. El potro riéndose malignamente, comentó.

Mike: Oh, sí...Nunca me canso de ver como esa zorra se desesperaba por querer librarse de la muerte, para al final morir miserablemente como la inútil que es. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el potro riéndose malvadamente mientras Celestia veía con horror el final de su hermana. Celestia ahí le llamó la atención del potro completamente alterada.

Celestia: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

Mike: Acabar con una zorra homicida. Eso es lo que he hecho.

Respondió con indiferencia el potro, como si no le importase en absoluto lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon. Celestia estaba dolida, ya que había perdido toda posibilidad de recuperar a su hermana estando esta muerta.

Celestia: Mike...Por favor. No sé que ha pasado, pero tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

Mike: ¿El qué? ¿El de hacerme el amo de toda Equestria y luego hacerme con el mundo entero? Creo que no, princesa inútil.

Respondió de forma negativa el potro ante la petición de la princesa.

Celestia: Tienes que entenderlo. Ahora mismo no estás mentalmente bien. No me imagino los horrores que habrás pasado para llegar a esto, pero si no te detienes ahora mismo, podrías hacer algo que luego lamentes.

Trataba la princesa de convencer al potro de que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El potro en cambio, lanzó una enorme y escandalosa carcajada. Así hasta que finalmente habló.

Mike: ¿Y por qué querría detenerme? ¿Y si es esto lo que quiero? ¿Hacerme el amo de todo? Al fin y al cabo no estaría mal. Ya que tú has demostrado ser todo un fiasco como gobernante de Equestria.

La decía con total desprecio el potro a la princesa, donde esta última la molestó como se lo dijo. Ahí el potro se bajó del trono y poniéndose a caminar por alrededor de ella, la iba comentando con tono de enojo y de desprecio.

Mike: Si no recuerdo mal, hacer dos malditos años, mandaste a una unicornio idiota a hacer el trabajito de detener a Nightmare Moon. Algo que usted debería haberlo hecho, pero no la dio la gana levantar su enorme y pesado trasero del trono, que por cierto, está duro que no vea ese asiento ¿Y al final cómo acabo? Que aquella estupida a quien la confiaste la misión, fracasó estrepitosamente. Esto es lo que pasa cuando mandas a una imbécil inútil a hacer el trabajo de un profesional.

Hablaba el potro con ira y odio en su voz. Celestia lo escuchaba atentamente mientras lo seguía con la mirada. El potro seguía hablando.

Mike: Durante dos malditos años, estuvimos sufriendo el tormento de la noche eterna y la tiranía de esa maldita reina. Dos malditos años esperando que tú, la esperanza del reino, viniera a salvarnos. Todo para al final no ser así en absoluto, demostrando que no eres más que una inútil que no sirve para nada.

Hablaba el potro ahora mirando con total desprecio a la princesa. Celestia seguía escuchando, ya que en parte comprendía su rabia y su ira. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo prisionera en la luna, sin saber por lo que estaba pasando Equestria y sus leales subditos. El potro tras dar vueltas por un rato, se detuvo y con la mirada gacha, habló esta vez con más calma.

Mike: Hace dos años...Después de que Nightmare Moon se autoplocamara reina de Equestria, ocurrió algo...Algo que me marcó para siempre. Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de la realidad...

El potro alzó la vista donde sus ojos reflejaban ira y a la vez tristeza.

Mike: Que si quieres que las cosas cambien, tienes que empezar a cambiar tú mismo. Así que opté por la decisión que en vez de una inútil como tú apareciera para salvarnos, me ocuparía yo de acabar con esa zorra con mis propios cascos. Ahí es donde empecé a crear mi ejercito de robots.

Celestia: ¿Robots?

Preguntó con curiosidad la princesa. Mike ignorando la pregunta de Celestia, continuó hablando.

Mike: Sin que la reina sospechase en absoluto, estuve en secreto construyendo los primeros prototipos de robots. Robots que serían capaces de acabar con la reina y cualquier que se cruzase en su camino. No me fue muy difícil hacerlo, ya que soy un genio en tecnología, en preferencia la robótica. Y se puede decir que obtuve resultados asombrosos. Je, je, je.

Continuaba hablando el potro con una sonrisa cruel y perversa. La expresión del rostro del potro era tal, que por un momento Celestia creyó haber visto a un demonio.

Mike: Gracias a una máquina de mi invención, pude clonar todo el material que necesitaba para construir a mis robots y luego en masa. Así formando todo un poderoso ejercito de soldados mecánicos imparables en muy poco tiempo. Unos que no cuestionan las ordenes, unos que no dudan ni tienen miedo ni remordimiento. Unos que no tienen rival en el campo de batalla.

Celestia ahí se acordó de los soldados calavera que vio de camino. Seguramente eran los robots que hablaba Mike antes.

Mike: Y luego de acabar con esa bruja, me haría el amo indiscutible de toda Equestria. No está mal el plan ¿Verdad, princesa?

La comentaba el potro a la princesa con una sonrisa verdaderamente diabólica y perversa. Celestia estuvo escuchando con total atención las explicaciones del potro. Al final soltó un suspiro y ahí dijo.

Celestia: Mike...Lamento todo lo que has sufrido, pero es mejor que pares esto ya y dejes que yo me ocupe de todo.

Mike: Me temo que no ha entendido lo que he tratado de decirla, princesa.

Celestia: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike: ¿En serio piensa usted que después de lo que ha pasado por culpa de su negligencia, voy a dejar que vuelva al trono? De eso ni hablar.

El potro ahí lanzó una mirada fulminante a la princesa a la vez que la decía a esta.

Mike: Usted no vale para gobernar. En cambio yo, soy más acto para gobernar Equestria. Tengo montones de ideas. Ideas que revolucionaran para siempre Equestria. Je, je, je. Muchos y muy buenas ideas. Je, je, je.

Celestia: Mike, por favor. Escúchame. No tienes que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque Mike con actitud furioso la gritó.

Mike: ¡No se atreva a darme el sermón, princesa inútil! ¡Usted ha demostrado que no se merece ser nuestra gobernante! ¡Usted no es más que una inútil! ¡Una inútil que deja que otros hagan el trabajo mientras está usted haciendo la vaga aparcando su enorme trasero real en un asiento sin hacer absolutamente nada!

La gritaba completamente furioso el potro a la princesa mientras esta retrocedió un poco ante los gritos furiosos del joven.

Mike: ¡Durante dos malditos años la gente esperó que usted viniera a liberarnos! ¡Pero yo sabía la verdad! ¡Sabía que eso nunca pasaría porque usted no sirve para nada! ¡Una inútil que no tiene agallas para defender el reino cuanto más falta hace! ¡Por las malas aprendí que en este mundo solo sobreviven los más despiadados y crueles! ¡Cosa que demostré cuando fui yo quien logró acabar con Nightmare Moon! ¡Ni artilugios mágicos! ¡Ni esa basura de los Elementos de la Armonía! ¡Ni una princesa o héroe venido de la nada! ¡Yo! ¡Yo y mi ejércitos de robots logramos lo que nadie consiguió! ¡Derrotar a esa bruja diabólica mucho más rápido que nadie! ¡Por tanto soy el más acto para gobernar Equestria y no una princesa fracasada como usted, "princesa Molestia"!

Terminó de hablar el potro, cuya voz resonaba ira y odio. La princesa que había escuchado toda la frase, soltó un suspiro y al final habló.

Celestia: Mike, siento todo lo que has sufrido, pero no pudo dejar que un potro tan joven y sin experiencia gobierne Equestria. Mentalmente estás enormemente inestable. Por lo que tendré que llevarte a una consulta psiquiatrica en cuanto restablezca el orden aquí.

Decía la princesa, sintiendo ésta una gran pena por el potro mientras se preparaba su magia para detener al potro. Mike en cambio sonrió perversamente donde ahí la dijo.

Mike: Yo que usted no haría eso, al menos que no la importe lo que la pase a su inútil estudiante.

Aquel comentario dejó confundida a la princesa.

Celestia: ¿Cómo dices?

Mike no dijo nada. Simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza donde uno de los robots obreros que estaba ahí, proyectara la imagen de nada menos que de su alumna Twilight.

Celestia: ¡Twilight!

Exclamó sorprendida la princesa al reconocer a su estudiante, donde la yegua tenía una cadena al cuello. La unicornio al ver a la princesa, abrió los ojos de total sorpresa y exclamó.

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Es usted! ¡Sabía que vendría a salvarnos!

Celestia intentó abrazar a su estudiante, pero solo la atravesó como si fuera una fantasma. Mike riéndose perversamente, la comentó a la princesa.

Mike: Obviamente no está aquí, ya que es una proyección holográfica. A lo que vamos. Si te atreves a hacerme algo...

En la proyección holográfica aparecieron varios soldados calavera donde rodearon a la asustada unicornio.

Mike: Mis soldados calavera la coserán a tiros sin piedad.

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Se disculpaba la unicornio mientras lágrimas la salían de sus ojos. Celestia preocupada por su alumna, trataba de calmarla.

Celestia: Tranquila, Twilight. No fue culpa tuya.

Mike: Claro que no. Fue culpa de esta inútil por poner a una estupida a hacer una misión imposible de realizar.

Respondía Mike con serio tono de enojo. Luego mirando a la princesa, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Si aprecias su vida, tratarás de huir de aquí. Al fin y al cabo, es lo tuyo. Dejar a los demás que hagan el trabajo sucio mientras usted huye como una lagartija rabona.

Celestia: Mike, por favor. Recapacita. No estás pensando con claridad. Aun podemos arreglar de forma pacífica y sin que muera nadie más.

Trataba de razonar la princesa con Mike, cosa que el potro no estaba muy dispuesto y negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Mike: El tiempo de la paz terminó hace más de dos años, princesa. Ahora ha llegado el tiempo de la conquista ¡Frost! ¡Ven aquí!

Llamaba ahora a alguien el potro. La misma voz femenina de siempre le contestó.

¿?: Como ordene, amo Mike.

De las sombras emergió una misteriosa y bella yegua alicornio de pelaje azul gélido. Tenía una larga y poblada crin como una gran cola larga, todo de color blanco como la nieve con detalles grises. Ojos grises. Su cutie mark era un corazón de puro hielo donde tenía en medio una grieta que casi lo dividía. Portaba una especie de cazadora blanca.

La alicornio azul venía caminando donde a su paso dejaba huellas de puro hielo. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Celestia miraba sorprendida a la misteriosa yegua, ya que no se esperaba que fuera una alicornio. Lo más extraño es que no percibía ningún tipo de energía vital en ella, como si no fuese un ser vivo.

Mike: Esa es Frost. Una de mis Caballeros de la Muerte. Y de los primeros robots pensantes que cree.

Celestia: ¿Robot pensante?

Preguntó con curiosidad la princesa que no sabía que era aquello de un robot pensante. Mike rotando los ojos ante la ignorancia de la princesa, la contestó con cierto grado de desprecio.

Mike: La mayoría de los robots que he creado, actúan según el programa que les haya impuesto. Mientras que mis Caballeros de la Muerte son especiales, ya que pueden pensar y tomar sus propias decisiones e incluso aprender. Por eso son la élite del ejercito mecánico con que planeo conquistar primero Equestria y luego el mundo.

Dijo con tono verdaderamente perverso el potro en la última parte. Celestia miraba horrorizada ante lo que dijo el potro. No se imaginaba que alguien tan joven tuviera una mentalidad semejante.

Mike: Frost. Ocúpate de Celestia.

Frost: Sí, amo Mike.

Contesto la yegua con una actitud fría y sin emoción. Sin más tardar, la yegua lanzó un rayo contra la princesa. Celestia logró esquivarlo haciendo a un lado y ahí vio que donde golpeó el rayo, se quedó congelado.

Celestia: Poderes del frío.

Comentaba la princesa al ver el rayo. Mike mientras caminaba al trono para sentarse en él, comentó.

Mike: Por supuesto. Frost está especializada en poderes mágicos muy potentes, con preferencia al frío y al hielo. Ella es capaz de congelar a cualquiera que se me oponga, hasta dejar congelado sus corazones. Je, je, je. Aun recuerdo como esos inútiles guardias se enfrentaron a ella, para acto seguido convertirse en estatuas de hielo y luego romperse en pedazos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el potro con risa perversa mientras se sentaba en el trono. Frost seguía lanzando rayos de hielo contra la princesa, donde Celestia tenía que esquivar los rayos y alzando el vuelo contestó desafiante.

Celestia: ¡Quizás el hielo sea su elemento, pero yo soy la princesa del día y el calor es mi aliado!

La princesa ahora pasó al ataque, lanzando un poderoso rayo de calor contra la alicornio del hielo. Frost miraba la escena sin emoción alguna, para acto seguido aspirar aire y luego lanzar un potente bao helado que congeló el rayo por completo. Celestia se sorprendió a ver como su ataque había sido neutralizado tan fácilmente.

Celestia: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha...?

El bao iba hacia ella. La princesa lanzaba rayos de calor para evitar que la alcanzasen, pero parte llegaba hasta ella y su cuerpo se quedaba parcialmente congelado. La princesa tuvo que generar calor en su cuerpo para deshacer el hielo. No tuvo tiempo para más ya que la yegua gélida apareció de golpe justo detrás de ella y la dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la tiró contra el suelo.

Celestia: ¡Au! Eso ha dolido.

Se quejaba adolorida la princesa por el golpe. Rápidamente la princesa tuvo que apartarse para esquivar unas púas de hielo que lanzaba la alicornio de hielo contra ella. Frost como una ametralladora, lanzaba más y más púas de hielo contra la princesa mientras esta última se limitaba a esquivar. Así hasta que la princesa pegó un salto y lanzó varios rayos contra la yegua de hielo. Frost creando una garra de hielo en su brazo derecho, se limitó a desviar los ataques con fuertes golpes de garra.

Celestia: Está claro que no es una principiante.

Mike: Je, je, je. Y eso que la fabriqué el año pasado o eso creo. No me acuerdo ya. Ja, ja, ja.

Contestaba el potro riéndose mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo. Celestia queriendo terminar el combate, comenzó a concentrar su magia mientras decía.

Celestia: ¡Es hora darlo todo!

La princesa concentró aun más su poder hasta que finalmente quedó envuelta en fuego como si fuera el sol mismo.

Celestia: ¡Voy a luchar por la libertad de Equestria y de sus habitantes!

Gritó la princesa a la vez que salía volando como un cometa hacia Frost. Pese a todo, Mike estaba tranquilo donde con algo de indiferencia dijo.

Mike: Frost. Acaba ya con esto.

Frost: Sí, amo.

Respondió sin emoción la yegua mientras su crin y cola empezaron a agitarse, donde ahí pasaron a convertirse como hielo con púas heladas. Quedando envuelta en una energía de hielo, cargó contra Celestia.

Ahí ambas alicornios chocaron entre sí, provocando una potente explosión que sacudió la sala del trono por completo.

La princesa en su estado normal, cayó duramente contra el suelo bastante adolorida mientras Frost sin daño aparente, aterrizaba en el suelo.

Celestia se ponía de pie mientras miraba a su inexpresiva adversaria.

Celestia: (No es una alicornio corriente. Tiene mucho poder. Tendré que emplearme al máximo).

Pensaba para sí mientras concentraba todo su poder para lanzar un poderoso ataque contra Frost. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Mike, que observaba con interés la escena.

Mike: Vaya, vaya. Por lo visto, Celestia quiere darlo todo. Lastima que su esfuerzo sea inútil. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia el potro mientras la princesa seguía cargando de energía su cuerno. Su crin brillaba con mayor intensidad y sus ojos se ponían en blanco.

Celestia: ¡Siente el poder del sol!

Gritó Celestia para lanzar un enorme y poderoso rayo, mucho mayor que los otros.

Frost se mantenía impasible hasta que finalmente su crin se tornó de nuevo en hielo puro y cargó de energía su cuerno. A diferencia de Celestia, la alicornio del frío cargó mucho más rápido que ella y acto seguido lanzar un potente rayo justo cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla el de Celestia. El rayo congelaba por completo el ataque de Celestia e iba dirigiéndose hacia ella para sorpresa de esta última.

La princesa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que fue alcanzada por el rayo y del cuello para abajo, fue encerrada por un gran bloque de hielo.

La princesa Celestia intentaba moverse, pero salvo la cabeza, todo su cuerpo estaba completamente congelado sin posibilidad de moverse. Mike se riéndose a carcajadas, comentó.

Mike: Como no. La inútil princesa de flancos enormes si no pudo con Nightmare Moon en su momento ¿Cómo podría contra una de mis mayores creaciones? Bien, Frost. Acaba con esto de una vez.

Frost: Sí, mi amo.

Respondió la alicornio del hielo con actitud fría mientras se acercaba la indefensa Celestia y ahí creó una enorme hacha de hielo. Celestia horrorizada, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como la alicornio del hielo alzaba su hacha, para bajarla de golpe.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el sonido de algo cortando y luego ver como caía rodando la cabeza decapitada de Celestia al suelo. Frost tomó dicha cabeza con el casco y la elevó, para luego congelarla y partirla en pedazos. Luego dio una patada al hielo donde estaba el resto del cuerpo de Celestia, donde se rompió en pedazos.

Twilight: ¡Noooooooo...! ¡Princesa Celestiaaaaaaa...!

Gritaba la unicornio prisionera a la vez que se echaba al suelo y ponerse a llorar al ver como su querida maestra era cruelmente asesinada, ya que a través de una proyección holográfica proveniente de un robot calavera, pudo ver la ejecución.

En la sala del trono, Mike se reía con un gran grado de sadismo mientras comentaba.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. ¡Esto es genial! Ja, ja, ja. Esto demuestra que mi tecnología es superior a la magia de Equestria. Ja, ja, ja. Decidme que todo el mundo lo ha visto, por favor. Ja, ja, ja.

Frost: Así es, amo. En todas partes han visto como la princesa Celestia ha sido derrotada y aniquilada.

Contestaba la yegua del hielo con su natural actitud fría mientras su crin y cola volvían a su estado normal. Mike con expresión diabólica en su rostro, comentó.

Mike: Bien. Ha llegado la hora de que toda Equestria sepa quién es su nuevo gobernante absoluto.

Asomándose por las puertas de la sala del trono, se veía a Rarity que vio horrorizada como Celestia fue asesinada.

Rarity: Oh, cielo santo ¿Qué será ahora de Equestria?

Más tarde, muchos ponis se reunieron (o más bien obligados por los robots a hacerlo) enfrente del balcón real del castillo de Canterlot. Por dicho balcón se asomaba Mike junto con Frost, más la silueta de un extraño pony semental, que no se distinguía quién era.

Mike con ayuda de un micrófono que tenía en dicho balcón, se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló.

Mike: ¡Habitantes de Equestria! ¡Como ya sabréis! ¡Nightmare Moon está muerta, gracias al poder de mi tecnología robótica!

Todos los habitantes de Canterlot escuchaban lo que hablaba el potro y no solo ellos, por el resto de Equestria, todos sus habitantes veían a Mike proyectado al cielo mediante hologramas gigantes.

Mike: La inútil de Celestia quiso volver a su cargo de gobernante, pese a que no se lo merecía. Al final tuve que quitarla de en medio. Aunque eso ya lo sabéis. Je, je, je.

Decía esto último el potro mientras emulaba una expresión como si el mismo demonio se tratase.

Mike: Es necesario hacer grandes cambios y reformas en la política de Equestria. No es preocupéis por esto. Ahora yo que estoy al mando, llevaré a Equestria a un nuevo nivel de existencia. Equestria nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar las amenazas contra ella, pero yo me aseguraré que la nación sea más poderosa, las más organizada y sobre todo la más sólida del mundo. En pocas palabras, una nación liderada por mí.

Cuando terminó de hablar el potro, se escucharon a muchos ponis gritar, pero no de apoyo sino de indignación.

Semental: ¡No es justo!

Semental2: ¡Es una basura!

Yegua: ¡Farsante!

Semental3: ¡Pagarás caro lo que has hecho!

Gritaban dichos ponis y justo en ese momento se escucharon el sonido de varios disparos. Acto seguido cayeron al suelo los ponis que habían gritado, con un agujero de bala en le frente.

¿?: Desde luego, hay gente que no sabe agradecer lo que se hace por ellos.

Se escuchaba una voz masculina, proveniente de la silueta que estaba al lado del potro, donde hacía girar con el casco un especie de revolver y de inmediato se guardó el arma. Los habitantes rápidamente se alejaron asustados de los cadáveres que cayeron al suelo.

Aun así las reclamaciones llegaron a oídos de Mike, donde se molestó por ello y gritó.

Mike: ¡Silencio, idiotas! ¡Aquí hablo yo! ¡Deberíais estar agradecidos que alguien con una mente superior como la mía, los gobierne en vez de una estupida princesa que deja que otros hagan el trabajo por ella!

Pese a los disparos iniciales y los cadáveres que habían por el suelo, algunos ponis indignados, le respondieron al potro.

Pegaso: ¡Nuestra princesa fue una gran gobernante! ¡Algo que tú ni en mil años serás!

Unicornio: ¡Sí! ¡Además ella se encargaba de mover el sol y la luna! ¡Algo que dudo mucho que puedas hacer!

La silueta de antes estuvo a punto de disparar de nuevo contra quienes gritaron, hasta que Mike le alzó el casco para detenerlo. El potro emulando una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa y burlona, respondió.

Mike: En una cosa tenéis razón. Yo nunca será como la princesa. Oh, no. Sino mucho mejor. Y sobre el sol y la luna. No os preocupéis por ello. Yo tengo ese campo cubierto.

El potro pulsó unos botones de su brazalete y en ese momento el suelo enfrente del castillo empezó a temblar. Los ponis que estaban cerca se apartaron cuando vieron que una compuerta del suelo se abría. De ella emergía una especie de gran torre negra con el símbolo del sol y la luna en cada lado.

La torre ascendía hasta llegar a la altura del castillo de Canterlot. Cuando estuvo en el punto más alto, Mike pulsó otro botón y la torre empezó a emitir una especie de señal gravitacional.

En ese momento, ocurrió algo inesperado que no sucedió durante el gobierno de Nightmare Moon. La luna comenzó a ocultarse para luego dar paso al sol. La primera vez en dos años.

Mike: Vaya. Sí que hacía tiempo que no veía el sol. Ya casi había olvidado como era el día.

Comentaba con tono burlón el potro mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol. Sobraba decir que todos los habitantes de Equestria se sorprendieron cuando vieron aparecer el sol. El potro al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de la gente, se dispuso a explicar.

Mike: Esta torre creada con mi tecnología, me permite hacer aparecer u ocultar el sol y la luna a voluntad. La diferencia de cuando lo hacía Celestia, es que no emplea la magia, sino un campo gravitacional para alterar ambos astros. Y no requiere estar constantemente pendiente de ella para que funcione. Con esto debería estar ya solucionado ¿No?

Los ponis miraban tanto sorprendids como asustados ante la escena ¿Tanto poder tenía un simple potro como no solo derrotar a Nightmare Moon y a Celestia con suma facilidad, que incluso puede hacer emerger el sol y la luna con una simple máquina?

Hubo un silencio general mientras todos miraban entre sí. Así hasta que finalmente una pony dio dos pasos y con miedo le preguntó al potro.

Yegua: ¿Cómo quiere que le llamemos?

El potro miró a la yegua que le habló y ahí dijo.

Mike: Con "amo Mike", es suficiente. Je, je, je.

Semental: ¡Larga vida al amo Mike!

De inmediato, todos hicieron una reverencia hacia el potro, después de todo ¿Qué otra opción tenían?

Mike sonreía satisfecho ante la escena. Sentía que ahora nada le impediría hacerse el amo de todo.

Mike: Sí. Primero Equestria. Luego el mundo entero. Je, je, je.

Comentaba de forma perversa el potro mientras se imaginaba las posibilidades que tendría, ahora que era el amo absoluto de todo. Nada ni nadie podría hacerle frente gracias a su tecnología superior adelantada a su época. Ahora se le abría una gran puerta, llena de infinidad de posibilidades.

**Nota: La imagen de Frost la subí en Deviantart.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Celestia fue cruelmente asesinada.

La gente ahora optó por seguir y obedecer a Mike Bluer como su nuevo gobernante, aunque el potro y su ejercito de robots no les dejó muchas opciones a sus habitantes. Quienes no le obedecían, eran ejecutados sin contemplaciones.

Tampoco es que tuvieran mucha posibilidades de rebelarse, ya que Mike fue muy previsor en ese punto. Para asegurarse de que ningún pony tratase de oponerse o rebelarse, diseño mediante su tecnología unos collares negros con una luz roja en ellas.

Dichos collares estaban diseñados para evitar tales cosas y así tener más controlada a la población. Aun así los ciudadanos de Equestria tenían cierta libertad para seguir con sus quehaceres diarios, siempre y cuando no hicieran nada contra su amo. Cualquier intento de rebeldía, el collar les producía una potente descarga eléctrica muy dolorosa.

Intentar quitarse el collar sin las medidas adecuadas era muy arriesgado, ya que el collar estaba diseñado para en caso de cualquier intento de removerlo incluso con magia, el collar explotaría matando al instante a su portador. Las únicas veces que los collares explotaron, fueron debido a ponis que creían que serían capaces de quitarse el collar con alguna herramienta o magia, para luego descubrir tarde que era imposible no morir en el intento.

Tampoco había guardias reales en la capital ni en ningún otro sitio. Mike se limitó a "licenciarlos" ya que solo confiaba en sus robots para mantener la seguridad en las ciudades de Equestria. Las únicas fuerzas de seguridad que aun existían era el de la policía, pero siendo de menor grado en comparación con los guardias robots.

Los robots vigilaban día y noche todas las ciudades, ocupándose de cualquier problema que surgiera como algún delito o algún acto de rebeldía. Su presencia bastaba para intimidar a la población, que miraban con miedo a los robots en cuando los veía aparecer.

La vigilancia era extrema, ya que había cientos de mini robots cámara en forma de platillo volando por todas partes, espiando cualquier actividad sospechosa. Nadie estaba a salvo de la constante vigilancia de estos últimos.

Los robots calaveras no tenían reparos en aniquilar con cualquier que intenta rebelarse. Sin aviso alguno los robots disparaban a matar y preguntaban después, aunque una vez que disparan contra su objetivo, pocas respuestas iban a obtener al final.

Pese a todo, aun quedaban ponis que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar a Mike Bluer como su nuevo gobernante, e incluso se las ingeniaron para no llevar el collar. Por supuesto el potro no estaba dispuesto a aceptar insurgentes y mandaba robots cazadores para localizarlos y eliminarlos.

En el castillo de Canterlot, en la biblioteca real del castillo estaba Twilight, la exalumna de la princesa. La yegua estaba sobre una mesa leyendo libros y al igual que el resto de los habitantes de Equestria, tenía un collar controlador al cuello. La yegua estaba siendo vigilada por unos robots que parecían caballeros reales, solo que portando enormes armaduras negras y con casco en forma de demonios. Portando unas especie de guadañas en la espalda como de la parca.

Mike: Sin duda estos libros contienen mucha magia que me serán muy útil. Je, je, je. Magia que lo puedo usar bastante bien con mi tecnología más puntera.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa y gran satisfacción el potro mientras este estaba también leyendo libros. Twilight mirando levemente de reojo al potro para luego volver al libro que estaba leyendo, respondió en voz baja mezclada con pena.

Twilight: Sí, amo.

Mike: ¿Qué pasa, Twilight? ¿Acaso no estás contenta de estar dirigiendo la biblioteca real del castillo como siempre has deseado? En el fondo te hice un gran favor al dejarte aquí.

Comentaba con forma de broma cruel el potro a la unicornio. Mike ansiaba el conocimiento y por eso siempre estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, buscando maneras de hacerse más poderoso. Y sin ahora nadie que se lo impidiera, podría mirar todos los libros incluso los de conocimiento prohibido.

Mike: En el fondo te hago un favor. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué más podrías hacer? Solo eres una nerd sin amigos que iba a morir sola sin que nadie te amase jamás. Así que deberías estar más contenta que una castañuela. Je, je, je.

Twilight: Sí, amo. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí (casi siempre encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo).

Decía esto último la unicornio en voz baja para que no ser escuchada. Desde que quiso aprender magia y pudo entrar en la academia de unicornios súper dotados, su mayor aspiración fue siempre ser la encargada de la biblioteca real. Ahora que se encargaba de la biblioteca por petición de Mike (o más bien por obligación), era un sueño bastante agridulce tirando bastante a amargo.

Por la entrada apareció Rarity con el mismo peinado que cuando servía a Nightmare Moon y la misma ropa, solo que ahora de color azul con detalles negros y al igual que Twilight, la unicornio blanca llevaba un collar controlador en torno al cuello.

Rarity: Amo Mike. Esto...Quiero anunciarle que su agente "Coyote" viene para acá con el encargo que hizo.

Mike: Estupendo. Ya era hora. Tenía ganas de satisfacer "viejas deudas" personales.

Decía con énfasis en aquellas dos palabras en concreto. El potro siendo acompañado por algunos de los robots centinelas, se disponía a marcharse hasta que cuando pasó al lado de Twilight, miró a ésta y la comentó con cierto tono atemorizante.

Mike: Tú. No creas que no sé sobre tu dragón mascota.

Twilight miró con algo más de atención al potro en el momento que la dijo eso último.

Mike: Fuiste muy lista al hacer que huyera antes de que lo pudiéramos darle caza, pero date cuenta de una cosa. No importa allá donde vaya. Casi toda Equestria está siendo vigilada y en el momento que lo encontremos, puedes darlo por muerto.

Decía a modo de amenaza mientras de forma inexplicable, un trozo de pergamino flotó hasta estar al lado de Mike y ahí empezó a retorcerlo. Aquello último desconcertó bastante a Twilight.

Twilight: (¿Cómo puede hacer magia sin ser un unicornio?).

Hace tiempo, Twilight y algunos pocos que le servían, descubrieron que de forma inexplicable, el joven potro sin ser unicornio o al menos tener cuerno, podía hacer magia. Nadie comprendía como era posible eso y ni el propio potro sabía el por qué de aquello, aunque poco le importaba el qué de eso.

Mike: Bien. Sigue ocupándote de la biblioteca mientras yo me ocupo de asuntos importantes. Vamos, Caballeros Negros. Al tajo.

Decía esto último el alicornio mientras los llamados Caballeros Negros le acompañaban fuera de la biblioteca, quedando solo dos para ocuparse de vigilar a Twilight en la biblioteca.

Más tarde, Mike estaba sentado en el trono junto con varios caballeros negros que estaban como vigilando. Todo en calma hasta que la puerta se abrió.

¿?: Hola...Amo..¡Hic!...Le he hecho el trabajito...

Se anunciaba la misma silueta vista anteriormente. Mike al verlo, sonrió perversamente mientras le devolvía el saludo.

Mike: Hola "Coyote". Así que hiciste lo que te encargué ¿Verdad?

Coyote: Así es, amo...

La misteriosa figura se arrimó a la luz, revelando así su aspecto.

Un semental terrestre de pelaje marrón muy oscuro. Con la parte inferior de las patas y cascos color gris. Ojos marrones. Crin corta color marrón algo más claro. Cola corta del mismo color que la crin. Llevaba un sombrero vaquero y una gran cazadora vaquera larga que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo incluyendo su cutie mark, donde este último era la de un revolver. Llevaba un cinturón con dos revólveres y con mucha munición.

Lo curioso de aquel semental es que tenía expresión como si estuviera bastante hebrio de alcohol. Cosa que se confirmó cuando tras caminar un rato, se detuvo para luego sacar de su cazadoda una botella llena de alcohol. El semental se echó un breve trago y luego ahí respondió al potro.

Coyote: No fue fácil encontrar a todos los de la lista, amo Mike. Pero al final los encontramos a todos.

Decía esto el semental para luego echarse un trago por completo de la botella hasta vaciarla. Una vez hecho eso, la tiró por ahí donde se rompió en pedazos. Ahí unas sirvientas que trabajaban en el castillo, se sobresaltaron ante lo que había hecho el semental, pero de inmediato se puso a recoger los cristales rotos con un recogedor. El semental tras beber, soltó un leve hipo.

Mike sonrió con una gran satisfacción ante la respuesta de Coyote donde ahí dijo.

Mike: Excelente. Que los traigan aquí. Y que se marchen las sirvientas.

Coyote: Así se hará ¡Vosotros, cabezas de calavera! ¡Traed el ganado aquí! ¡Hic! ¡Y que se larguen las sirvientas!

Ordenaba el semental para acto seguido volver a sacar otra botella y ponerse a beber como un poseso.

Por la entrada aparecieron varios soldados calavera, donde escoltaban a un grupo de potros y potras junto a una yegua mayor. La yegua mayor era de pelaje verde con crin corta amarilla al igual que la cola, llevando ésta un uniforme de maestra al igual que unos anteojos. Su cutie mark era una regla y unos anteojos. Tanto los potros como la maestra parecían nerviosos y asustados, cosa que era natural porque fueron traídos a la fuerza.

Mike: Supongo que los habeís traido sin contemplaciones ¿Verdad?

Preguntaba Mike a Coyote donde el semental tras terminar de beber hasta vaciar de nuevo la botella, tras tirarla por ahí, le contestó al potro.

Coyote: Así es, amo ¡Hic! Como ordenó, les trajimos a la fuerza sin importar donde y cuando. Algunos padres trataron de resistirse a que nos lleváramos a sus hijos ¡Hic! Así que tuve que darles matarile con mi revolver...¡Hic!

Contestaba el semental se movía de forma errática como si estuviera borracho. Mike notando eso en el robot, rotó los ojos mientras pensaba para sí.

Mike: (Como una cuba. No sé en que me equivoqué al programarlo. No importa. A lo que venimos a hacer aquí).

Mike miró al asustado grupo de potros como a la yegua mayor. Mike levantándose del trono, se acercó a unos pasos a ellos. La mirada del potro hacia dicho grupo revelaba un intenso odio hacia ellos.

Mike: Ha pasado tiempo, maestra "Glasses Rules".

Decía Mike con odio en su voz hacia quien llamaba maestra. La maestra mirando al potro con miedo, ya que estaba al tanto de las barbaries que hizo, preguntó con temor en su voz.

Glasses Rules: Amo...Amo Mike ¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí?

Ante la pregunta, Mike se puso serio por un momento, para luego ponerse a dar vueltas mientras se puso a hablar.

Mike: Voy a contar una historia, maestra. De algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era alumno suyo en Manehattan.

Decía Mike mientras la maestra como los alumnos miraban fijamente al potro blanco.

Coyote: Presiento que esto va a ser bueno Je, je, je...¡Hic!

Decía divertido Coyote para ponerse a beber otra botella (¿Dónde encuentra el sitio para llevar tantas botellas el tío? XDD).

Mike: Fue durante una clase de educación física. Usted y los alumnos fueron para hacer gimnasia, excepto yo que estaba con un fuerte resfriado y no pude asistir.

Narraba Mike sin dejar de dar vueltas por la sala del trono.

Mike: Cuando regresó, uno de los alumnos afirmó que le habían robado el dinero. Nadie sabía quién fue, o al menos esa impresión se daba ¿Sabe usted a quién le echaron la culpa? Pues nada menos que a mí.

Dijo esto último ahora lanzando una mirada de odio hacia los alumnos, donde éstos miraron con miedo a Mike ya que su mirada era bastante intimidante como amenazante.

Mike: No había pruebas en mi contra, pero aun así todos los malditos alumnos afirmaron que yo fui el ladrón por ser el único que se quedó en clase durante la clase de gimnasia ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Que yo me quedara en clase no demuestra nada! Pero claro, a nadie le importó eso. Todos estabais decididos a cargarme a mí con la culpa, incluso usted, maestra de la porra.

Decía con enorme tono de ira y odio el potro tanto a la maestra como a los potros.

Mike: Usted no me creyó en absoluto. Incluso usted pensó que yo había robado el dinero ¿Y sabe qué fue lo más gracioso de todo? Que resulta que aquel a quien presuntamente le robaron el dinero, en realidad lo había guardado en otro sitio. Ya ve. El presunto robo, en realidad fue el acto de negligencia de un alumno idiota que le fue más fácil afirmar de robo, que pensar si lo había dejado en otro sitio o no.

Entre los alumnos, había un potro que miró a otro lado, presuntamente el responsable de lo sucedido.

Mike: Al final demostré que yo era inocente. Esperaba que de disculpara conmigo, maestra, pero no la dio la gana hacerlo. Aun recuerdo la respuesta que me dio cuando le exigí disculpas por su enorme acto de negligencia.

La maestra temía lo peor, porque sabía a lo que se refería el potro.

Mike: Me dijo que yo solo daba problemas. Que todo lo que pasaba era porque yo era un potro problemático ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo me esforzaba por ser un buen alumno y sacaba buenas notas! ¡Pero mis compañeros celosos, se metían siempre conmigo haciéndome la vida imposible! ¡Y usted no hacía absolutamente nada para impedírmelo! ¡En vez de eso, me trataba a mí como si yo fuera el maldito problema! ¿Tiene idea de cómo me ha sentado a mí eso?

Le gritaba completamente furioso a la maestra, con un tono lleno de ira y odio hacia ella.

Mike: Obviamente a mis padres cuando les conté lo sucedido, se molestaron enormemente por ello y me cambiaron de escuela. A una donde tuve mejor trato. Pero aun me hierve la sangre por como me trató en mi estancia en su maldita escuela. Y ahora...Ha llegado la hora de castigarla severamente por ello como se merece ¡Coyote!

Coyote que estaba bebiendo otra botella, escupió de golpe el contenido por el sobresalto y limpiándose el morro con el brazo, contestó algo sobresaltado.

Coyote: Eh...Sí, amo...Voy...(lastima de bebida).

De inmediato, Coyote se acercó al grupo de potros y tomó a uno del cuello con su brazo, donde lo arrastró para apartarlo de dicho grupo. Luego sin soltar al asustado potro, lo apuntó con su revolver en la cabeza del infante.

Glasses Rules: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Preguntó alarmada la maestra al ver al semental apuntando con el arma al potro que tenía agarrado con el brazo bajo el cuello.

Mike: Es hora de darla lo que se merece, maldita yegua asquerosa. Voy a proponerla un juego. Je, je, je.

Decía con una sonrisa cruel el potro y ahí continuó hablando.

Mike: Voy a ir ejecutando a varios potros, pero no serán elegidos al azar. Usted decidirá el orden en que van a morir algunos.

Glasses Rules (Sorprendida): ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamó sorprendida la maestra ante lo que acababa de decirle el potro.

Mike: Es simple. Voy a ejecutar a la mitad de los alumnos que tuvo en su día y usted decidirá quienes morirán. Mire por el lado bueno, podrá decidir quienes morirán y quienes vivirán. Je, je, je.

Explicaba el potro con una sonrisa y mirada cruel, donde tanto los alumnos como la maestra se asustaron ante las palabras de Mike.

Glasses Rules: ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando acaso?

Mike (con odio en su voz): ¿Tengo pinta de bromear, maldita zorra? Usted me arruinó la reputación allí solo porque no la caía bien. Ahora a ha llegado de ponerla en su lugar como la maldita desgraciada que es.

Glasses Rules: No, por favor...No me obligues a hacerlo.

Rogaba la maestra al potro donde estaba esta enormemente asustada ante lo que tendría que hacer.

Mike: Va a hacerlo quiera o no.

Glasses Rules: No..Por favor...

Ante la negativa de la maestra, Mike miró de reojo a Coyote que aun seguía sujetando al potro con el revolver en su cabeza, y ahí le hizo le dijo.

Mike: Coyote.

Acto seguido, Coyote disparó su revolver. Ahí tanto la maestra como los alumnos, se horrorizaron cuando vieron la bala atravesando la cabeza del potro, donde cayó muerto al suelo y su sangre empezaba ya a manchar el suelo. Luego de eso, Mike miró a la maestra y le dijo de nuevo.

Mike: Mientras no se decida, iremos matando uno a uno hasta que diga quién vive y quién muere o cuando hayamos acabado con todos. Usted decide. Y más vale que se de prisa, porque tengo muy poca paciencia últimamente.

La maestra estaba horrorizada. Pudo comprobar que el potro hablaba en serio y que no dudaría en matar a los alumnos, donde los potros estaban aterrados y algunos abrazados unos a otros o echándose a llorar. Escapar era imposible porque los robots habían bloqueado cualquier ruta de escape.

Mike: Decídase ya, maestra.

Glasses Rules: Por favor...Solo dame unos minutos para pensar...

Mike: La doy tres segundos antes de que decida matarlos a todos.

Respondió Mike para luego hacer otra señal y ahí Coyote disparó a otro alumno a la cabeza, matándolo al instante.

La maestra estaba aterrada ante lo que estaba presenciando. No quería formar parte de aquella barbarie, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que resignarse.

La maestra caminó unos pasos hasta estar enfrente de sus alumnos. La yegua mostraba desesperación como tristeza. Luego alzó su casco y señaló a una potra, donde esta última se aterró por ser la elegida para morir.

Nada más ser señalada la potra, Coyote la disparó a la cabeza, matándola al instante.

Mike: Muy bien, maestra ¿Ve cómo no es tan difícil? Sigamos.

Glasses Rules: No, por favor...No me obligue.

Le rogaba la yegua al potro, donde la desesperaba el hecho de decidir quién sería el siguiente en morir. Mike mirando con expresión molesta a la yegua, la contestó a modo de amenaza.

Mike: O decide el siguiente o mato a todos.

La yegua al final no tuvo más remedio que seguir eligiendo el siguiente en morir. Los potros estaban completamente aterrados ante el hecho de cualquiera podría ser el siguiente en morir, miedo que era mucho mayor en el desafortunado cuando su maestra alzaba el casco y le señalaba, para acto seguido ser atravesado de la cabeza por Coyote.

Aunque el semental parezca estar completamente borracho y tambalearse como si en la cuerda floja estuviera, aquello no afectaba en absoluto en su puntería. Acertando plenamente en la cabeza de los potros elegidos por la maestra.

Glasses Rules estaba con el alma rompiéndose en pedazos al tener que señalar quienes tendrían que morir. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro.

Cientos de chillidos de miedo provenientes de los potros se oían por toda la sala a la vez que estos corrían y trataban de buscar alguna salida o escondite para evitar ser elegidos. El miedo absoluto reinaba en dicha sala mientras Mike contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa perversa, disfrutando éste de su venganza tanto con la maestra como con sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

Finalmente el acto de selección de víctimas terminó cuando ya la mitad de los alumnos fueron asesinados por Coyote.

Los potros que seguían vivos, estaban asustados y llorando, contemplando los cadáveres de sus compañeros asesinados mientras su sangre cubría el suelo.

La maestra estaba sentada en el suelo con expresión de ser ahora mismo la pony más horrible del mundo. Su mirada estaba completamente perdida en la lejanía y no prestaba atención a nada de su alrededor.

Mike en su trono, estaba riéndose a más no poder mientras aplaudía con sus cascos.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Bien hecho, maestra. Gracias a usted, la mitad de esos idiotas están muertos. La mitad que usted eligió. Debería estar contenta, ha hecho algo útil para variar y gracias a usted, se ha decidido quienes viven ahora mismo.

Hablaba el potro con una sonrisa cruenta mientras la yegua no decía nada, estaba ésta destrozada por dentro.

Mike: Dígame, maestra ¿Qué se siente al haber colaborado en mi venganza personal contra aquellos que me hicieron la vida imposible? Sinceramente, debería sentirse orgullosa. Ha librado a padres inútiles de unos hijos verdaderamente inútiles sin talento ni otra buena cualidad que los salve. Ja, ja, ja. Oh, sí. Me pregunto cómo vivirá el resto de sus días. Sobre todo cuando se tope con los padres de los potros que murieron en su elección. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el potro de forma verdaderamente perversa y cruel. La maestra sabía que el potro tenía razón. Ahora su vida estaba arruinada y la gente, en especial los padres, la mirarán y la tratarán como una paria por lo que acababa de hacer.

Glasses Rules: Mi vida...Arruinada...

Comentaba la maestra donde sentía su alma se hundía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Mike sonreía con malicia. Disfrutaba de ver sufrir a la maestra que tanto odiaba y aquello, era una venganza que sin duda, disfrutaría de verdad.

La maestra estaba ahora mismo llorando por lo que acababa de hacer. Mike sin dejar de sonreír malvadamente, miró a Coyote y ahí le dijo.

Mike: Coyote. Dala a la maestra una de tus revólveres.

Coyote: ¿Cómo dice, amo?

Preguntó extrañado el semental para luego echarse un trago de otra botella que tenía encima. Mike con actitud seria, le dijo de nuevo.

Mike: Ya me has oído. Dala un revolver.

Coyote no le cuestionó la orden a Mike y obedeciendo a este, se acercó a la maestra y la entregó un revolver. La maestra parecía confundida por el hecho de que la ofrecieran un revolver.

Mike: Vamos, cójalo. No me haga repetirselo.

le ordenaba con tono molesto el potro, haciendo que la yegua nerviosa tomara con temor el arma.

Mike: Bien ¿Y ahora qué va a hacer?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona y perversa el potro. La maestra miró por un momento el arma que tenía en su casco y luego al potro. En ese momento, lentamente la yegua levantaba el arma, apuntando al potro con ella.

Ante dicha acción, los robots iban a intervenir, pero Mike sin mirarlos, alzó su casco en señal de que no hiciesen nada. Por alguna razón, Mike no parecía preocupado porque la maestra le apuntara con el arma.

Mike: Je, je, je. Veamos si tiene lo que hay que tener para utilizar esa arma.

Más tarde, fuera de la sala del trono, se escuchó un disparo.

Algo cayó al suelo y era nada menos que la maestra. La yegua al final cambió de parecer y se pegó un tiro a ella misma en la cabeza, acabando así con su vida.

Mike veía con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción de ver como la yegua que la odiaba desde el colegio, yaciendo muerta en el suelo. Los potros en cambio, estaban completamente aterrados de ver a su profesora muerta en el suelo.

Coyote tras beberse otra botella y luego tirarla por ahí donde acertó en la cabeza de un robot calavera, le comentaba al potro.

Coyote: ¡Hic!...Desde luego, tiene narices, amo..¡Hic!...Mira que darla un arma ¿No le preocupó que esa yegua le disparase?

Preguntaba esto último el semental mientras se tambaleaba al caminar, recuperaba el arma que le dio a la yegua y se la guardó en su cinturón. Mike con aires de superioridad, le contestó.

Mike: Para eso ya estabas tú, Coyote. Dudo mucho que esa inútil yegua pudiera disparar más rápido que tú.

Coyote: Mira tú...Eso es verdad...¡Hic! Je, je, je...

Mike: Muy bien. Ahora mata al resto de estos idiotas.

Ordenaba el potro al semental. Los potros al oírlo, se alarmaron mientras uno de ellos exclamó.

Potro: ¡Pero! ¡Dijiste que la otra mitad viviría!

Nada más decir eso, Mike le clavó una mirada de ira y odio a los demás potros y ahí les gritó.

Mike: ¿En serio creíais que iba a dejar que os fuerais de rositas después de como me amargasteis la vida en el colegio? ¡Vuestro único final es la muerte! ¡Por no mencionar que nunca dije que os podríais marchar luego! ¡Vamos, Coyote! ¡Acaba con esa basura!

Coyote: A la orden ¡Hic!...Madre mía...Voy a necesitar un buen trago después de esto...

Fuera de la sala del trono, se escuchaban sonidos de disparos a la vez que gritos de terror y desesperación de los potros, donde éstos trataban de huir como fuera. Algunos rogaban esperando salvarse, pero daba igual. Ninguno de ellos se iba a salvar.

Cuando todo terminó, el suelo de la sala del trono estaba cubierto de cuerpos muertos, tanto de los potros como de la maestra. Montones de sangre empapaban el suelo y se mezclaban de unos y otros.

Mike sentía una gran satisfacción personal por haber llevado a cabo su venganza contra las personas que más detestaba.

Mike: Nada como la venganza para sentirse uno bien ¿No crees, Coyote?

Coyote: Lo que diga, amo...¡Hic!

Mike: Muy bien. Que busquen a los padres y familiares de cada uno de estos desgraciados y que sean ejecutados sin excepción ¿Lo has entendido?

Coyote: Sí, amo...Así se hará...¡Hic!

Mike: Muy bien. Voy a retirarme a mis aposentos.

El potro se marchaba de la sala del trono, siendo seguido por algunos de sus robots. Coyote estando de espaldas a la entrada, se puso a beber una botella hasta el fondo.

En el suelo, uno de los potros presuntamente muerto, abrió los ojos, revelando que no estaba muerto.

Mirando el potro con cuidado, observaba que tenía la salida a unos pasos como sin vigilancia y Coyote estaba de espaldas. Ahí que de forma sigilosa trató de salir de la sala del trono el potro, pero Coyote aun de espaldas y sin dejar de beber, sacó uno de sus revólveres y disparó al potro en la cabeza, acabando así con él.

Cuando Mike salía de la sala, el potro vio a una nerviosa y asustada Rarity. Al verla, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Que limpien la sala del trono y que quemen los cuerpos. Lo quiero limpio lo antes posible.

Rarity: Eh...Así se hará, amo...

Mike: Muy bien. Adiós.

El potro se marchaba de allí, siendo acompañado de sus robots. Rarity se asomó con cuidado y se horrorizó al ver la cantidad de muertos que había. Faltó poco para que Rarity vomitase al ver la escena.

Rarity se trajo a varias sirvientas para que limpiasen la sala. Sobraba decir que aun con ayuda de algunos robots para mover los cuerpos, la mayoría de las sirvientas las ponía verdaderamente enfermas ver las cruentas muertes.

Cuando todo terminó, Rarity estaba con Twilight en la biblioteca.

Twilight: Por Celestia...Sabía yo que ese potro era mentalmente inestable...Pero no hasta tal punto.

Comentaba con asombro mezclada con miedo la unicornio, ya que Rarity la había contado lo sucedido con la maestra y los alumnos en la sala del trono.

Rarity: Así es. Aunque no estuve allí, escuché los disparos y los gritos de terror. Fue una pesadilla antes y durante, como lo de tener que limpiar la sala de sangre ¡Que horror...!

Twilight: Y todo para cobrarse una venganza personal. Yo también lo pasé mal cuando de potra, estudiaba en la escuela de Celestia. Pero no hasta el punto de querer vengarme de nadie.

Rarity: Y de lo que sería capaz en el futuro. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Twilight: Me alegro de haber mandado a Spike lejos de aquí. Si se hubiera quedado, posiblemente habría muerto.

Rarity: ¿Spike?

Twilight: Era mi dragón asistente.

Rarity: ¿Un dragón dices?

Preguntó sorprendida la unicornio blanca al enterarse de eso último. Twilight asintiendo, respondió.

Twilight: Más bien bebé dragón. En cierto modo lo adopté cuando en mi prueba para entrar en la escuela para unicornios superdotados, lo hice salir de un huevo de dragón. Ha estado conmigo incluso cuando Nightmare Moon nos gobernaba. Cuando supe que clase de persona era Mike, tuve que pedir a Spike que se fuera por muy doloroso que fuese.

Rarity: ¿Te refieres a eso sobre que ese potro odia a los dragones?

Twilight: Así es. Por lo visto, odia a los dragones ya que los considera bestias sanguinarias sin cerebro. Por lo que Spike no estaría seguro aquí. Oh mi Spike...

Comentaba con tristeza la unicornio cuando tomó la difícil decisión de pedirle a su antiguo dragón asistente que se fuera. Rarity tomando del casco de la unicornio morada, la decía a modo de consuelo.

Rarity: Hiciste bien en hacerlo. Aunque no son solo los dragones. También escuché que ese potro odia a las especies inteligentes no ponis y que piensa exterminarlas a todas.

Conversaban ambas yeguas sobre lo que más o menos sabían sobre Mike.

Twilight: Sinceramente, no me imagino por lo que habrá pasado para que siendo un potro tan joven, haya seguido un camino de muerte y destrucción.

¿?: Creo que más o menos sé lo que ha pasado.

Se escuchó una voz donde ambas yeguas miraron y para su sorpresa, vieron a una pegaso conocida.

Ambas: ¡Spitfire!

Exclamaron sorprendidas ambas yeguas al reconocer a la líder de los Wonderbolts.


	4. Capítulo 4

Twilight y Rarity recibieron la inesperada visita de nada menos que Spitfire, la capitana de los Wonderbolts.

La pegaso no llevaba su uniforme, aunque a diferencia de los ponis que están bajo el gobierno de Mike, no tenía collar de control alguno.

Rarity: Yo te conozco. Eres de los Wonderbolts. Lo sé porque hace bastante tiempo mi amiga Rainbow quería unirse a vosotras...Antes del regreso de Nightmare Moon, claro.

Decía Rarity que reconoció a la capitana de los mejores acróbatas de Equestria.

Spitfire: Así es. Soy yo.

Respondió la pegaso amarilla con actitud seria. Twilight fijándose de que la pegaso no tenía collar de control como los demás ponis, la preguntó a ésta.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que no tienes collar de control?

Spitfire: Bueno...Seguramente porque soy la tía de Mike...

Respondió la yegua con algo de pena en eso último. Aquello sorprendió a ambas unicornios donde no pudieron evitar exclamar.

Twilight y Rarity: ¿¡Eres la tía del amo Mike!?

Preguntaron al unísono ambas yeguas que no se podían creer que la capitana de los Wonderbolts, fuese la tía del actual gobernador del reino.

Rarity: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿En serio eres la tía de Mike Bluer?

Spitfire: Así es.

Twilight: Jamás me lo habría imaginado ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Spitfire: Es natural. No suelo hablar mucho de esto y casi nadie conocía mi relación familiar con mi querido sobrino. Que sin duda me apena enormemente el camino que ha tomado actualmente.

Comentaba con cierta pena en esto último la pegaso a la vez que miraba a otro lado. Twilight con cierto tono de disgusto, comentó.

Twilight: Cuando hablas del camino que ha tomado ¿Te refieres a cuando ha matado y asesinado a la princesa Celestia, tomado por la fuerza del gobierno del reino y haya tomado a casi toda la población de Equestria como sus esclavos?

Preguntaba con sarcasmo y con gran molestia en su voz la unicornio, ya que se acordaba perfectamente de como por causa de Mike, la princesa Celestia fue cruelmente asesinada. Spitfire al escuchar eso, suspiro mientras contestaba a la pregunta de la unicornio.

Spitfire: Sí. Sé lo que hizo y sinceramente, lamento todo lo que mi sobrino hizo. Ojala nunca hubiera pasado.

Rarity: Según tú eres su tía y por lo visto te tiene un trato mejor que los demás ¿No podrías convencerlo para que dejara de actuar como un tirano caprichoso y egoísta?

La preguntaba la unicornio a la pegaso, donde esta última mirando con cierto enojo a la unicornio blanca, la contestó molesta.

Spitfire: ¿Crees acaso que no lo he intentado? Lo intenté varias veces. Intenté convencer a mi sobrino que dejara su camino de ansia de poder, que se conformara con simplemente acabar con Nightmare Moon y sus seguidores y así traer de nuevo la paz. Por desgracia éste fue a más y se obsesiono por controlarlo todo, alegando que Celestia no servía para nada y qué él llevaría a Equestria a lo más alto.

Explicaba la pegaso a ambas yeguas. Twilight ahí comentó molesta.

Twilight: Ese potro. Él tiene la culpa de lo mal que lo estamos pasando. Sin duda es un monstruo.

Spitfire: Tú no sabes nada. Ninguna de las dos tiene idea de lo que pasó ese chico en su día. Yo estuve allí cuando ocurrió.

Decía con cierto enojo la pegaso por el hecho de que la unicornio violeta hablara mal de su sobrino aun pese a todo el mal que hizo este. Ahí Rarity con curiosidad, preguntó.

Rarity: ¿Tú sabes lo que le paso para ser actualmente así?

Spitfire: Así es. Fue al poco tiempo de que regresara Nightmare Moon. Y pensar que yo antes creía que solo era un cuento para potros.

**Flashback.**

En Manehattan, en la gran plaza enfrente del ayuntamiento de la ciudad, había cientos de ponis reunidos enfrente del edificio público.

Nightmare: ¡Inclinaos ante la nueva reina de Equestria! ¡Nightmare Moon!

Hablaba en voz alta la yegua oscura desde las mismas puertas del ayuntamiento, cuya voz resonaba por todo el lugar, asustando a los ponis del lugar donde de inmediato se arrodillaron ante ella.

Nightmare: ¡Yo soy la única gobernante de este reino y la única a quien obedeceréis y adorareis! ¡Mi palabra es absoluta y nadie más! ¡Será mucho más de lo que la inútil de mi hermana mayor Celestia fue jamás! ¡Mi reinado como la noche serán eternas! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la reina mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Su risa fue interrumpida cuando notó que dos ponis dejaron de estar inclinados para ponerse de pie y mirar desafiantes a la reina.

El primero era un unicornio mayor de pelaje marrón y crin rubia, su Cutie Mark era una lupa y un cepillo que se usa en arqueología. Mientras la otra era una yegua unicornio de color azul oscuro de crin roja, su cutie-mark era una joya roja.

Semental: No nos inclinaremos ante ti.

Yegua: Puedes creerte la máxima gobernante de Equestria, pero para nosotros no eres más que una yegua hambrienta de poder.

Hablaban ambos ponis donde no mostraba miedo alguno a la reina. Nightmare Moon notó eso donde la molestó bastante que aquellos dos unicornios donde ahí les llamó la atención.

Nightmare: ¿Quiénes creéis que sois para desafiar a la única y verdadera reina de Equestria?

Ahí ambos unicornios sin mostrar miedo alguno, contestaron a la reina oscura.

Semental: Soy Arthur Bluer. Un arqueólogo.

Yegua: Y yo Nathaly Bluer. Su esposa y encargada de una tienda de antigüedades.

Se presentaron ambos revelando ser un matrimonio. Arthur Bluer sin dejar de mirar desafiante a la reina, continuó hablando.

Arthur: Hablas de un gobierno corrupto donde pretendes someternos a tus crueles normas. No tenemos intención alguna de doblegarnos ante ti.

Nathaly: Si algo sabemos muy bien, es que los tiranos como tú, acaban tarde o temprano encontrando su final a causa de su ambición.

La reina parecía molesta de que aquellos ponis no mostrasen miedo alguno ante ella. Incluso notó que algunos ponis de alrededor les estaba inspirando valor. La reina mirando molesta a los dos unicornios, bramó con su gran voz.

Nightmare: ¡Estupidos! ¡Hay que estar muy locos para desafiar a la poderosa Nightmare Moon! ¡Inclinaos ante mí y puede que os perdone esta ofensa!

Arthur: ¡Jamás!

Nathaly: Eres un monstruo que se cree con derecho a hacer lo que la da la gana.

Arthur: Tratas de meter el miedo a la gente con tu oscuridad, solo para que no se rebelen contra ti y acaben con tu dictadura.

Nathaly: No nos importas lo que nos hagas. Sabemos que tarde o temprano acabarás cayendo como la conquistadora cobarde y traidora que eres.

Hablaban completamente desafiantes ambos ponis donde demostraban no tener el más mínimo miedo a la yegua oscura. Nightmare Moon estaba furiosa de verdad por como le hablaban aquellos ponis y quiso poner fin a eso.

Nightmare: ¡Malditos estupidos! ¡Vais a pagar esto con vuestras vidas!

Gritó furiosa la reina de la noche mientras se ponía de pie sobre sus patas traseras y cargaba de magia su cuerno.

Mike: ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

Gritó un potro que estaba más atrás en el público, siendo éste sujetada por nada menos que Spitfire con su uniforme de Wonderbolt.

Spitfire: ¡Mike, quieto! ¡No vayas! ¡Te matará!

Mike: ¡Pero mamá y papá!

En ese momento unos rayos atravesaron a los dos unicornios. Ahí el tiempo se congeló al instante para el potro.

Lentamente, iban cayendo los cuerpos de los dos unicornios que habían osado plantar cara a la reina de la noche.

Mike: ¡Noooooo...!

Gritó desesperado el potro que de golpe se liberó de la sujeción de su tía y se fue corriendo, atravesando a todos los ponis que había en su camino para llegar hasta los cuerpos de sus padres. Ahí se paró al lado de éstos donde aun seguía vivos, pero con dificultad.

Mike: Papá...Mamá...

Decía el potro con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a sus padres en aquel estado, cuyos pechos estaban sangrando bastante por los rayos que les habían perforado hace nada. Sus padres mirando a su hijo, trataron de hablar.

Arthur: Tranquilo...campeón...Toda va...bien...

Nathaly: Sé fuerte, hijo...Sé que algún día...Serás un buen pony...

Hablaban ambos padres cuyos cascos tocaban a su hijo en el rostro mientras este lloraba.

Arthur: Nunca nos olvides...Hijo...

Nathaly: Te queremos siempre...Pase lo que pase...

Arthur: Y recuerda...Pase lo que pase...Nunca...

No pudo terminar la frase el semental, porque Nightmare Moon disparó otros dos rayos que les impactó al rostro, haciendo que surgiera sangre de ellos y en parte empapasen el rostro del potro donde este se había quedado en shock por ello.

Nightmare: Ya estaba harta de palabrería inútil ¡Que esto os sirva de lección a todos para aquellos que osen enfrentarse a la reina de la noche!

Alzaba la voz la reina de la noche, llenando de miedo a los ponis presentes. Mike no la escuchaba. Estaba el potro centrado en los cuerpos muertos de sus padres donde tocaba a cada uno de ellos con sus pequeños cascos. Sus ojos lloraban con más lágrimas donde se mezclaba con la sangre de sus padres que tenía en su rostro.

Nightmare: Estupidos unicornios. Mira que osar alzarse contra mí. O eran muy valientes o muy estupidos. No creo que obtenga nunca la respuesta. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía de forma burlona la reina mientras Mike tenía los ojos cubiertos en parte por su crin. El potro apretaba los dientes mientras una ira lo invadía por completo en su interior. En ese momento el potro dijo en voz baja.

Mike: Bruja...

Pese al bajo volumen de su voz, el potro fue escuchado por la reina de la noche donde ahí lo miró con atención.

Nightmare: ¿Cómo dices, pequeño potro?

Mike: Es lo que eres en realidad, Nightmare Moon...Una bruja...Una maldita zorra y una bruja asquerosa...

Respondía el potro donde ahí alzó la vista donde ahí se podían ver unos ojos llenos de ira y odio hacia la reina. Spitfire intentando pasar entre el público, trató de llamarlo.

Spitfire: ¡Mike, para! ¡No la provoques!

Trataba de advertir la pegaso con miedo a que la reina se desquitara ahora con el potro. Pese a todo, el potro la miró a los ojos de la reina y ahí la gritó lleno de furia y odio.

Mike: ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho a mis padre! ¡Te mataré! ¿Me has oído? ¡Te juro que mataré! ¡Puede que no sea hoy ni mañana e incluso no en un año! ¡Pero tarde o temprano te mataré y te haré sufrir de forma lenta y dolorosa para que sufras, maldita zorra asquerosa!

Gritó completamente lleno de ira y rabia el potro con todas sus fuerzas. Los ponis del lugar se horrorizaron en cuando vieron al potro gritarla a la reina, temiendo que ahora la yegua oscura lo matara por haberla hablado de aquella manera.

La reina miró por un momento al furioso potro con una expresión neutral. Acto seguido la reina se puso a reírse a grandes carcajadas.

Nightmare: Ja, ja, ja ¿Que tú me matarás? Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso y que estupido.

Decía con burla la reina sin parar de reírse mientras el potro la seguía mirándola con odio y rabia. La reina ahí continuó hablando sin parar de reírse.

Nightmare: Debería matarte como a los inútiles de tus padres, pero no vale el esfuerzo ni supones una amenaza para mí como el resto de mis futuros súbditos. Por lo que no vale la pena perder el tiempo. Mejor disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda con tus padres mientras puedas ¡Ah! Claro. Están muertos. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía con burla la reina donde se fue volando de allí. Si para entonces Nightmare Moon hubiera tenido conocimiento de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, posiblemente se habría asegurado de haber eliminado al potro en cuanto podía. Un error que lo iba a pagar más adelante.

Acto seguido el cielo oscurecido de la ciudad comenzó a llover con fuerza. Los ponis del lugar de marcharon para evitar mojarse. Solo se quedó Mike que aun estaba al lado de sus padres muertos. Spitfire sin importarla quedarse mojada y con su crin empapada, se acercó al potro con lastima mientras le decía a este.

Spitfire: Mike. Tenemos que irnos.

El potro no respondió a las palabras de su tía. Spitfire insistió.

Spitfire: Luego llevaremos los cuerpos de tus padres. Ahora tenemos que marcharnos o cojeremos un resfriado. Mike...

En el momento que la pegaso volteó al potro para verle la cara, se quedó perturbada por unos instantes al verle los ojos del potro. Unos ojos que reflejaban ira y odio infinito hacia la reina. Aquel suceso lo había marcado para siempre en el joven potro.

**Fin del flashback.**

Spitfire: Y eso es lo que pasó.

Terminó de contar su historia la pegaso. Twilight y Rarity escucharon con suma atención la historia de como Mike perdió a sus padres.

Twilight: Eso es...Terrible...

Rarity: Nightmare Moon mató a mucha gente que se le opuso. Ha tenido que ser verdaderamente duro perder a sus padres de esa forma.

Comentaba con pena ambas yeguas por el hecho de que un potro tan joven hubiese perdido a sus padres tan pronto.

Twilight: Aun así eso no explica como se las ingenió para construirse un ejercito de máquinas él solo.

Ante el comentario, Spitfire trató de responder aunque no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

Spitfire: Yo tampoco tengo mucha idea de como lo hizo. Tras la muerte de sus padres, mi sobrino se obsesionó con la venganza. Se centró por completo en sus inventos y máquinas donde desde muy temprana edad, demostró una gran capacidad para la tecnología. Antes de que me diera cuenta, él solo construyó un ejercito enorme de máquinas que le siguen sus ordenes sin rechistar y que demostraron ser verdaderamente letales.

Rarity: Me imagino. Recuerdo con que facilidad acabaron con los guardias que estaban con la reina aquella noche.

Comentaba Rarity al recordar aquel día (o más bien noche) donde sin duda para la reina iba a ser el último.

Rarity: También vi a una extraña alicornio con él. Una que derrotó con una enorme facilidad a la reina.

Spitfire: Sin duda debes referirte a Frost. Una de los Caballeros de la Muerte.

Twilight: ¿La conoces acaso?

Spitfire: Así es. Los conocí un día antes de que Mike decidiera llevar a cabo su venganza contra la reina. Mientras que la mayoría de sus máquinas solo se limitan a seguir ordenes, los Caballeros de la Muerte que así es como los ha bautizado mi sobrino, pueden pensar y actuar como auténticos ponis.

Twilight: Máquinas que piensan por ellos mismos. Oí hablar de intentos así en la sede científica de Canterlot donde trataron de crear máquinas que pensaran. Nunca lo consideré probable eso.

Comentaba la unicornio al recordar que se intentó antes crear máquinas pensantes. En ese momento recordó algo y ahí preguntó a la pegaso.

Twilight: Una pregunta, Spitfire ¿Por qué odia tanto el amo Mike a los no ponis?

Preguntaba esto la unicornio, ya que supo hace tiempo que Mike odiaba a las especies inteligentes no ponis. Spitfire rotando los ojos, la contestó en parte molesta.

Spitfire: Es por culpa de una pariente unicornio racista, donde le metió en la cabeza ideas racistas. Ideas que se manifestaron cuando un tiempo antes cuando unos tíos suyos estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados por unos dragones. Desde ese día, mi sobrino detesta a cualquiera especie que no sea un pony. Sobre todo a los dragones.

Explicaba la pegaso amarilla. Ahora Twilight se alegraba de haber hecho que Spike se hubiese ido. De lo contrario, Mike lo habría matado sin dudarlo.

Spitfire: Y también detesta otra cosa, puede que incluso mayor que su desprecio racial.

Rarity: ¿Y cuál es?

Preguntó ahora Rarity. Spitfire con tono muy serio, respondió.

Spitfire: La religión.

En Canterlot, había múltiples incendios controlados. Incendios ocasionados por las tropas robóticas de Mike en nada menos que en todas las iglesias de la capital.

¿?: ¡Regocijaros, habitantes de Canterlot! ¡Pronto os liberaremos de la herejía y la mentira de la religión como de los falsos e irreales dioses!

Hablaba con tono como de profeta un semental unicornio de pelaje negro. Su crin algo corta era de color negro más oscuro con un flequillo gris. Cola larga y negra con detalles grises. Ojos grises. Portaba una armadura negra de aspecto demoníaco con calaveras en sus hombros y el torso recordaba a una columna vertebral de diseño demoníaco. Portaba un escudo grande en su brazo izquierdo en forma de rostro blanco de calavera y una espada con empuñadura en forma de cráneo con una larga hoja negra con inscripciones rúnicas en ella.

¿?: ¡Escuchad la palabra del amo Mike! ¡Yo, su heraldo, Dark Knight! ¡Os traigo su verdad! ¡La verdad que os liberará a todos!

Hablaba como si un profeta se tratase el llamado Dark Knight. Todo eso mientras los soldados calaveras armados con lanzallamas, llenaban de fuego el interior de una iglesia dedicada a los dioses. Ahí un cura muy anciano que estaba presenciando desde fuera con horror como su querida estaba siendo incendiada, corrió hacia el unicornio para rogar que parase.

Cura: ¡Por favor! ¡Pare esto! ¡Esta iglesia está dedicada a la diosa y es un monumento nacional! ¡No pueden destruirlo!

Rogaba el anciano tomando este el brazo del caballero de la muerte. Ahí Dark Knight con un fuerte movimiento de brazo, lo apartó a la vez que derribaba al cura. Ahí el unicornio mirando fijamente al anciano, le siguió hablando con su tono de profeta.

Dark Knight: No te preocupes, anciano. Pronto te liberaremos de la falsedad de la religión y serás un pony libre.

Pese a las palabras del caballero de la muerte, el cura de rodillas siguió rogándole a éste.

Cura: ¡No! Por favor. Ser cura ha sido toda mi vida. No puedo renunciar a esto.

El caballero de la muerte se acercó al cura y posando un casco en un lado de la cara, le dijo con tono cordial.

Dark Knight: No te preocupes. En el fondo solo eres una oveja descarriada que ha seguido una senda equivocada. Renuncia a tu falsa fe y te ayudaremos a encontrar el camino adecuado para ti.

Pese a las cordiales y comprensibles palabras del unicornio, el cura no quería renunciar a su fe y siguió hablando con cada vez mayor desesperación.

Cura: Me estás pidiendo lo imposible. Durante toda mi vida me he preparado y dedicado toda mi fe en la religión. No puedo renunciar a mis votos como el trabajo de toda mi vida.

Dark Knight: ¿No estás dispuesto a renunciar a la religión?

El anciano con miedo en su mirada, negó con la cabeza. El caballero de la muerte cerró los ojos y pasando ahora su casco en el hombro del cura, suspiro a la vez que le respondía con tono de lástima.

Dark Knight: Que desgracia. Esperaba que fueras más comprensivo que esos otros dedicados a la religión y su falsa fe.

En ese momento el cura sintió algo que le atravesaba el pecho. Luego miró abajo y para su horror vio como la gran espada negra, le atravesaba el pecho justo en el corazón.

El caballero de la muerte empujó al cura contra el suelo a la vez sacando su espada, dejando al anciano moribundo que se fuera muriendo.

Dark Knight: Que la muerte te de la paz para tu alma perdida.

Hablaba el caballero de la muerte mientras con su casco le cerraba los ojos y simplemente dejaba morir solo al anciano.

El caballero de la muerte se puso de pie justo cuando en la iglesia que estaba detrás de él estalló y todas las vidrieras se rompieron en pedazos al exterior.

Desde el balcón del castillo, Mike junto Frost, observaban como las llamas iban consumiendo las iglesias de la capital.

Mike: Una de las cosas que siempre he detestado es la inútil religión. Como me fastidiaba siempre ver a estupidos rogando a una diosa que no existe, que los salvase cuando nunca ha sido así.

Hablaba el potro con total desprecio mientras Frost con su actitud seria y fría le respondió.

Frost: Sí, amo Mike. Tiene toda la razón.

Mike: Es increíble que con todo lo que ocurrió con esa estupida de Nightmare Moon, haya aun gente que siga a una falsa fe inútil. Si quieres que algo salga como tú quieres, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. Por eso he ordenado la destrucción total de todas las iglesias y objetos religiosos que hubiese en toda Equestira.

Comentaba el potro aun con tono de desprecio hacia la religión.

Frost: Por supuesto, amo Mike.

Varios robots calaveras cargaban con libros y objetos de aire religiosos, para llevarlos a una gran hoguera y quemarlas todas. También destruían las estatuas dedicadas a dioses y similares.

Los habitantes de Canterlot estaban escondidos en sus casas, viendo con miedo como los robots de Mike destruían cualquier vestigio de religión que hubiera en la ciudad e incluso mataban a todo aquel que no renunciase voluntariamente a la religión. Más de una casa fue asaltada por la fuerza por los robots de Mike, para así llevarse cualquier objeto de carácter religioso para su posterior destrucción.

Mike: Sin duda es hermoso las llamas por la noche.

Comentaba con malicia el potro mientras veía las intensas llamas por toda la capital, cuya intensidad se veía mayor debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

Frost: Completamente de acuerdo, amo Mike.

Respondió la alicornio de hielo con actitud seria y fría.

Volviendo con las tres yeguas, Rarity y Twilight seguían conversando con Spitfire.

Rarity: Oí que ese potro tiene un profundo odio y desprecio a la religión.

Twilight: ¿Cómo eso?

Spitfire: Hubo un tiempo Mike seguía la religión, pero después de lo de Nightmare Moon y la muerte de sus padres, toda su fe cayó y llegó a la conclusión de que la religión no sirve de nada y que los dioses no existen. Sinceramente, después de todo lo que ha pasado, yo también empecé a considerar lo mismo, aunque no apruebe sus métodos.

Comentaba la pegaso en parte comprendiendo los motivos de su sobrino del por qué desprecia la religión, pero no la forma en que se expresaba.

Twilight: Pero hay muchos habitantes de Equestria que aun tiene fe en su religión y que algún día todo se arreglará...Aunque en parte yo esté perdiendo la fe en ello. Ese potro no puede obligar a todo el mundo a que renuncie a años de fe y religión.

Comentaba la unicornio sus razones sobre la religión. Spitfire con aire preocupada, la contestó.

Spitfire: Siento deciros que cuando a mi sobrino se le mete algo en la cabeza, es prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de idea incluso aunque yo le hable sobre ello.

Rarity: ¿No le podrías convencer para que reconsiderase lo de la destrucción de las iglesias y objetos religiosos?

Preguntó ahí la unicornio blanca. Spitfire negando con la cabeza, la contestó.

Spitfire: No...Y lo peor es que piensa extender su ideología antireligión más allá.

Twilight: ¿A qué te refieres?

Spitfire: Que mi sobrino considera que la religión es un cáncer que solo sirve para retrasar el desarrollo de las civilizaciones. Que cuando más avanza la ciencia, más se confirma eso. Ya que la ciencia y la religión son prácticamente incompatibles. Y para ello está más que dispuesto a extirpar todas las religiones del mundo para dar paso a la ciencia. Cosa en que está dispuesto a cumplirlo al precio que sea. Aunque tenga que destruir medio mundo para conseguirlo.

Rarity: Cielo santo ¿Hasta que punto llegará su locura?

Spitfire: Mucho me temo que solo está empezando y lo verdaderamente peor está por llegar.

Respondía preocupada la pegaso. Ésta mirando el reloj de la pared, comentó.

Spitfire: Os tengo que dejar. Tengo un grupo de novatos que entrenar, entre ellos una nueva llamada Rainbow que por lo visto, tiene talento donde hay que pulirlo un poco. Hasta luego.

Se despedía la pegaso para luego marcharse de allí, dejando solas a ambas unicornios.

Rarity: Cielo santo ¿Hasta que punto llegará la locura de se potro?

Comentaba preocupada la unicornio blanca. Twilight comprendía a lo que ésta se refería, pero temiéndose lo peor, la comentó a ésta.

Twilight: Y mucho me temo que las cosas empeorarán todavía más. Y yo que antes pensaba que con Nightmare Moon las cosas iban bastante mal.

Rarity: Al menos Rainbow pudo cumplir su sueño de unirse a los Wonderbolts, aunque mucho me temo que no de la forma que ella esperaba siquiera.

Mientras tanto, Mike seguía observando los incendios hasta que Frost recibiendo una comunicación, le informó a Mike.

Frost: Amo Mike. Me informan que pronto las tropas estarán listas para invadir el Imperio de Cristal.

Mike: Excelente. Es hora de quitar a esa vieja ruina de King Sombra, para dar paso a un futuro gobernante más competente. Yo. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía con una sonrisa perversa el potro mientras se reía de forma diabólica.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	5. Capítulo 5

En las lejanas y constantemente nevadas tierras heladas, estaba el Imperio de Cristal. Un lugar oscuro y lúgubre con cristales oscuros por todas partes. La mayoría de sus habitantes estaban encadenados y obligados a trabajar en varias minas de cristal, siendo vigilados por otros ponis que llevaban unas perturbadoras armaduras negras que le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo.

Antiguamente el Imperio de Cristal era un lugar pacífico y prospero, donde vivían los ponis de cristal. Ponis cuyos cuerpos parecían estar hechos de cristal, producto de su mayor tesoro, el Corazón de Cristal, un poderoso artefacto que garantizaba la felicidad y protección al imperio.

Un día, un malvado pony unicornio llamado Sombra, conquistó el Imperio de Cristal y esclavizó a sus habitantes. Así hasta las princesas de Equestria se enfrentaron a él y lo derrotaron, pero el malvado unicornio lanzó una maldición al imperio, haciendo que ésta desapareciera por completo como si nunca hubiese existido.

Cuando Sombra regresó, ya estaba Nightmare Moon gobernando Equestria. Por lo que Sombra no tenía ahora a nadie que le impidiera de momento conquistar el Imperio de Cristal y esclavizar a sus habitantes. Y de momento tenía cierta alianza con la reina de la noche.

King Sombra estaba por los pasillos donde lucía bastante furioso debido a que le estaba gritando a un pony del servicio.

Sombra: ¡Grandísimo inútil! ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que acabas de hacerle a mi capa?

Le gritaba completamente furioso el malvado unicornio, mostrando éste una capa que parecía manchada. El pony de servicio, un semental, estaba por el suelo verdaderamente aterrorizado.

Semental: Lo...Lo siento, amo Sombra...Traté de lavarlo como me ordenó...

Sombra: ¡Grandísimo inútil! ¡Tenías que lavarlo en seco! ¡Esta capa es de un caro tejido difícil de conseguir y la has echado a perder!

Sombra convocó con su magia un látigo y lo usó para azotar brutalmente al pony de servicio donde este empezaba a gritar de dolor por los golpes.

Semental: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Lo siento, amo Sombra!

Sombra: ¡Ya creo que vas a sentir, maldito inútil! ¡Toma! ¡Toma esta! ¡Y esta otra!

Gritaba Sombra furioso sin parar de azotar sin piedad al pony del servicio hasta dejarle el cuerpo lleno de marcas. Luego de un rato, Sombra se cansó de castigar al pony.

Sombra: Vuelve a hacerlo y la próxima vez no seré tan suave.

Amenazaba King Sombra para luego marcharse, dejando al pony de servicio tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor con su cuerpo lleno de heridas de látigo.

El pony de la sombras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se encontró con un pegaso naranja.

Flash: ¿Mal día, mi rey?

Preguntaba nada menos que Flash Sentry, donde portaba éste una armadura negra de cristal y con los galones de capitán. Sombra molesto, le respondió mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el pegaso a su lado.

Sombra: Un idiota echó a perder mi capa. Desde luego, como está el servicio.

Explicaba el malvado rey con actitud molesta. Luego mirando al pegaso, le preguntó a éste.

Sombra: Dígame, capitán ¿Alguna respuesta de la reina Nightmare Moon?

Ante la pregunta, Flash Sentry negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

Flash: Por desgracia no, su majestad. Hasta hoy no hemos recibido contestación alguna.

La respuesta dejó confundido a Sombra, ya que esperaba éste algún mensaje de Nightmare Moon.

Sombra: Que extraño. Hace dos meses la envié un mensaje preguntando a ésta si le interesaba ayudarme a conquistar unas tierras más allá de Equestria. Normalmente no tarda tanto en responder a mis mensajes. Algo pasa.

Flash: Quizás no ha podido, majestad. Hace tiempo se circula por ahí el rumor de que ha habido cierta revuelta, que ha traído de cabeza a la reina.

Explicaba el pegaso naranja a Sombra, donde el unicornio oscuro se quedó pensativo mientras comentó para sí.

Sombra: Ya veo. Aun así podría haberme enviado alguna contestación. Esto es muy extraño.

En ese momento se escucharon unas explosiones que se oían fuera del castillo, llamando poderosamente la atención del unicornio oscuro.

Sombra: ¿Qué ocurre fuera?

Preguntaba King Sombra donde este junto con el pegaso, fueron corriendo para llegar a un balcón del castillo y ver lo que pasaba.

Su sorpresa fue ver un ejercito de robots calaveras y gárgolas ocupando las calles sin apenas oposición. Dichos robots los dirigía la alicornio Frost.

Frost: Adelante, robots. Ocupad el imperio en nombre del amo.

Ordenaba la yegua a los robots donde estos ni siquiera discutían por ello.

Sombra: ¿Una invasión? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llegado aquí sin ser vistos? ¿Dónde están los guardias? ¡Deberían estar en la ciudad!

Preguntaba molesto Sombra porque el enemigo hubiera ocupado las principales calles sin apenas oposición. Un guardia que estaba cerca, le respondió al amo.

Guardia: La mayor parte del ejercito ha salido esta mañana de maniobras siguiendo sus ordenes, rey Sombra.

Aquella respuesta pilló por sorpresa a Sombra, porque que él recuerde, él nunca ordenó ninguna maniobra.

Sombra: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo nunca ordené que las tropas salieran de maniobras!

Guardia: Pero...Pero si fue usted en persona quien ordeno que más del 85% de nuestras tropas abandonaran el imperio para hacer maniobras muy lejos de aquí.

Respondió temeroso el guardia al ver lo verdaderamente furioso que se veía Sombra. Sombra no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba. Al final éste gritó furioso.

Sombra: ¡Traición! Está claro que tenemos un traidor que trabaja para el enemigo.

Flash: ¿Qué hacemos, su majestad?

Sombra: ¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Preparad las defensas con la guardia disponible y que manden mensajeros para traer a esos idiotas de vuelva al imperio! Yo me ocuparé de quienes nos están atacando.

Respondía Sombra mientras se tornaba este en sombras para descender por el castillo para llegar al patio.

Mientras tanto, Frost junto con los robots calaveras, avanzaban por las calles.

Frost: De momento el plan ha salido según lo previsto por parte del amo. Mientras la mayor parte del ejercito del imperio está fuera, podemos ocupar el lugar sin apenas oposición.

Comentaba la yegua de hielo hasta que de repente surgió de unos metros una barrera de cristales negros, cortando el paso a ésta como a sus tropas mecánicas.

Frost: Mmm...Puede que sí tengamos un posible obstáculo.

De una nube de sombras, emergió King Sombra donde miraba a la alicornio y a sus tropas con expresión furiosa.

Sombra: ¡No sé con qué valor venís a atacar mi imperio, pero lo lamentareis! ¡Lo vais a pagar con vuestra vida!

Amenazaba Sombra donde lanzó unos cristales hacia las tropas mecánicas.

Frost con su expresión impasible, no se movió del sitio mientras algunos cristales pasaban casi rozando. Los robots calavera no tuvieron tanta suerte y algunos fueron atravesados por los cristales, acabando así con ellos.

Sombra seguía furioso, pero su vista se centraba en la alicornio. Aparte de Celestia y Nightmare Moon, no conocía a más yeguas alicornios. Aunque ésta la desconcertaba bastante. Normalmente podía notar el miedo o cualquier emoción en sus enemigos, pero aquella extraña yegua no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera miedo.

Sombra: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Acaso venís de Equestria? ¿Nightmare Moon pretender declararme la guerra?

Ante la pregunta, la yegua de hielo miró atentamente a Sombra donde ahí le respondió.

Frost: Sí venimos de Equestria. Sobre Nightmare Moon, por lo visto no te han llegado las noticias. Ella lleva bastante tiempo muerta y ahora el reino está gobernando por nuestro amo Mike.

Sombra: ¿Qué? ¿Nightmare Moon, muerta?

Preguntó sorprendido el unicornio oscuro al enterarse de que la reina de la noche estaba muerta.

Sombra: ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Ella está muerta?

Frost: Nuestro amo con su poderosa tecnología, acabó con ella definitivamente. Luego llego el turno de Celestia donde por ordenes del amo Mike, acabé yo con su vida.

Contestaba la yegua. Sombra estaba enormemente sorprendido. Nightmare Moon era una alicornio bastante poderosa y Celestia tampoco era menos. Aquel llamado Mike tenía que poseer una magia muy poderosa si pudo acabar con la reina de la noche. Y si la yegua de hielo decía la verdad sobre que ella fue quien acabó con Celestia, tendría que ser una alicornio fuerte, por lo que tenía que optar con precaución con ésta.

Sombra: ¿Tú acabaste con Celestia? Bueno. Comparado con Nightmare Moon, Celestia tampoco era un reto mayor.

Frost: Quizás. Aunque yo también logré doblegar a Nightmare Moon, el amo Mike acabó con rematarla con sus armas de destrucción masiva. También me ordenó que cuando te viera, acabar con tu vida.

Contestó fríamente y sin emoción alguna la yegua del frío. Aquella respuesta molestó a Sombra donde este ahí gritó.

Sombra: ¡Inténtalo, maldita!

Sombra disparó un rayo contra la yegua, donde ésta alzó el vuelo para esquivar el rayo, siendo uno de los robots calaveras quien lo recibiera, pero sin sufrir daño alguno éste con diferencia al ataque de cristales.

Sombra no prestó atención a esto último ya que estaba centrado en destruir con sus rayos a la yegua, donde esta última volaba por el cielo esquivando sus ataques.

Frost disparó un rayo de hielo a los pies de Sombra, donde el malvado unicornio retrocedió donde ahí pudo ver como el suelo se congelaba por el rayo.

Sombra: Poderes del hielo. Interesante. Aun así insuficiente contra mí.

El cuerno de Sombra brilló y a sus pies se formó una plataforma de cristal, que ibas ascendiendo para estar a la misma altura de la yegua de hielo.

Sombra: ¡Muere!

Gritó Sombra mientras convocaba una guadaña de cristal e intentó partir en dos a la yegua. Ahí Frost convocó una espada de hielo donde detuvo el ataque de Sombra.

Desde el aire, ambos chocaban sus armas contra el otro de forma intensa y feroz mientras los robots calavera y gárgolas observaban como espectadores silenciosos la pelea.

Sombra: Peleas bien, pero aun así no será suficiente contra mí.

Hablaba Sombra sin dejar de atacar. Frost no respondía en absoluto, sino que simplemente se limitaba a bloquear como también atacar con su arma.

Sombra: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el miedo te impide hablar?

Preguntaba de forma burlona Sombra sin dejar de atacar. Frost con su gesto frío y sin emoción le contestó.

Frost: Simplemente no me gusta hablar mucho, sobre todo con quienes no valen la pena perder el tiempo con ellos. ya que van a morir pronto.

Aquella respuesta molestó a Sombra y ahí gritó furioso.

Sombra: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Muere!

Gritó Sombra donde trató de atravesar a la yegua, pero ésta se apartó para esquivar el ataque. Sombra no se detuvo y desde la plataforma, lanzó infinidad de cristales contra la yegua del hielo. Frost ahí se rodeó con una cúpula de hielo para protegerse de los ataques de Sombra.

Sombra atacaba sin cesar, lanzando más y más cristales contra la yegua, tratando de romper la cúpula de hielo. Así hasta que de repente aparecieron unos misiles que se dirigían hacia Sombra para sorpresa de este.

Sombra: ¿Pero qué...?

Los misiles alcanzaron su objetivo, provocando una fuerte explosión que destruyó la plataforma y se derrumbó contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Frost tras deshacer su cúpula de hielo, descendió hasta el suelo donde con expresión seria, dijo.

Frost: Podía ocuparme yo de esto. No necesitaba tu ayuda, Explosive.

¿?: Je, je, je. Lo siento, preciosa. Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ocasionar una gran explosión donde acabe con enormes destrozos.

Hablaba apareciendo un semental del tamaño de Big Mac, de piel gris con la parte del morro más claro. Completamente calvo sin rastro de pelo. Cola corta gris. Cutie mark de un misil rojo con el símbolo nuclear en él. La mitad de su rostro derecho era facialmente cyborg con el ojo rojo brillante mientras el otro ojo era normal de color marrón. Portaba una gruesa armadura de diseño tecnológico bien blindado y robusto de color rojo con detalles negros, que le cubrían el cuerpo al completo salvo la cabeza. En su brazo derecho portaba lo que parecía un enorme lanzador de misiles múltiple.

Explosive: Oh, sí. Sin duda ha sido una explosión de la repanocha. Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que ese tipo con cara de mendrugo estará bien tostado. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba riéndose el enorme pony hasta que unos cristales salieron disparados hacia él. El semental al verlo, interpuso su arma para protegerse, haciendo que los cristales se clavaran en él.

Explosive: ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con el arma! No son fáciles de arreglar.

Comentaba el semental mientras miraba su arma donde ahí se fijó que uno los cristales había atravesado uno de los misiles del interior. Aquello lo preocupó.

Explosive: Oh, oh...

A causa del misil atravesado, éste explotó junto con los demás misiles, haciendo que el semental saliera volando y se chocara contra una casa donde ahí atravesó la pared.

Dentro el semental veía a unos ponis de cristal que miraban con miedo a este. Explosive con una sonrisa burlona, les dijo a éstos.

Explosive: Bonita choza. Casi me entran ganas de volarla en pedazos para ver que tal queda. Me gustaría quedarme aquí a charlar y luego hacerlo volar todo en pedazos, porque me encanta las explosiones, que cuanto más grandes sean mejor. Ya que lo mío son la destrucción de grandes proporciones y hacer que todo salga en pedazos. Je, je, je. Quizás otro día. Adiós y que tengáis un buen día con un final explosivo. Je, je, je.

Hablaba el semental sin abandonar su sonrisa que en cierto modo era perturbadora para los desgraciados ponis de cristal. El semental se levantó y de un salto salió de la casa.

Del lugar donde se había derrumbado la torre, aparecía un furioso King Sombra.

Sombra: ¡Ahora sí que me habéis enfurecido! ¡Os voy a...!

No pudo terminar la frase porque al instante quedó el pony de las sombras rodeado por un gran anillo de fuego.

¿?: ¿Qué estás furioso dices? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar furioso de verdad, maldito rey de pacotilla!

Se escuchó una voz femenina con tono furioso y verdaderamente enfadado. Frost escuchando la voz, dijo.

Frost: Veo que has venido, Inferna.

Inferna: ¡Pues claro que he venido! ¿Acaso crees que no iba a venir? ¡El amo nos ordeno conquistar el Imperio de Cristal y para eso vengo yo! ¡A cumplir sus ordenes! ¿Acaso otra razón tendría para venir a este lugar miserable donde hace un montón de frío?

Contestaba de nuevo furiosa la voz donde ahí apareció la yegua en cuestión.

Era una yegua unicornio de pelaje rojo claro con manchas rojas más oscura, dando a ésta la apariencia como si estuviera ardiendo. Crin laceo corto rojo con líneas más claras como cola larga del mismo patrón de colores. Ojos marrones. Cutie mark de cruz de madera envuelta en llamas.

Inferna: ¡Ahora mismo me apetecería hacer arder en llamas todo este miserable lugar y acabar de una vez! ¡Pero no puedo porque el amo quiere tener este lugar lo más intacto posible! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Con lo fácil que sería acabar con todo esto y evitar complicaciones!

Gritaba sin parar la yegua con actitud verdaderamente furiosa. Sombra con su magia, creó un pulso mágico que deshizo el anillo de fuego y luego centró su vista en la nueva yegua. Inferna notando como Sombra la miraba, le gritó a éste.

Inferna: ¿Y tú qué miras, imbecil? ¡No soporto que la gente me esté mirando fijamente!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua mientras su crin y cola se prendían en llamas. Abrió la boca y por ella surgió una enorme llamarada en dirección a Sombra. El unicornio oscuro creó una barrera de cristales para detener el ataque.

Sombra: Está claro que esto se está llenando de fenómenos.

Comentaba Sombra donde ya se estaba cansando de todo esto y con su magia, hizo emerger montones de cristales que avanzaban hacia el trío de ponis. Éstos tuvieron que empezar a moverse para evitar ser atravesados por dichos cristales.

Inferna: ¡Hablas de fenómenos cuando el único fenómeno aquí eres tú, maldito unicornio de feria!

Gritaba Inferna llena de furia donde sus llamas se intensificaban más y más, hasta el punto que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a quemarse. Acto seguido lanzó una llamarada contra Sombra donde el unicornio se tornó en sombras para esquivar el ataque. Rápidamente intentó sortear las llamas para atacar a la yegua de fuego por la espalda.

Sombra: ¡Sufre tu peor pesadilla!

Gritaba Sombra donde lanzó su hechizo de miedo a la yegua donde la dio de lleno.

Sombra: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sentirás tu peor pesadilla.

Se jactaba Sombra esperando que su hechizo hubiera funcionado. Para su sorpresa, la yegua se giró sin mostrar señal alguno de sentir miedo y ahí gritó.

Inferna: ¡Cierra la boca, mamarrachó!

Gritaba ésta donde le dio una feroz y fuerte doble patada cargada de fuego que impactó en el unicornio con tanta fuerza, que lo mandó volando hasta estamparse contra una pared.

Sombra intentó salir, pero del cuello para abajo fue cubierto de hielo producto de Frost.

Explosive: Ja, ja, ja. Hora de crear una buena explosión de la buena.

Decía el robot con una sonrisa sádica mientras de sus brazos surgieron unas enormes ametralladoras y de la espalda una lanzadera de misiles. Sin más tardar, disparó centenares de balas como varios misiles al lugar donde estaba Sombra, provocando múltiples explosiones y destrozos.

Explosive: Nada acaba hasta que se suelta la bomba.

Decía Explosive sin dejar de sonreír sádicamente mientras sacaba un misil aun más grande que los anteriores y disparó. Cuando el misil impactó en su objetivo, se formó una gran explosión de gran envergadura, provocando que el edificio se derrumbara y tirase otras más, provocando así un gran desastre.

Explosive: Ja, ja, ja ¡Como me encanta las grandes explosiones! Ja, ja, ja.

El robot se reía como un loco, disfrutando éste de la gran destrucción que había provocado con sus bombas.

Frost: Ahora Sombra tiene que estar eliminado.

Comentaba la yegua de hielo, hasta que justo en ese momento los tres son apresados por cristales que emergían del suelo.

Explosive: ¡Arrea! ¿Qué es esto?

Preguntaba el robot donde trataba de liberarse, pero no podía. Frost e Inferna intentaron usar su magia, pero unos cristales bloqueaban sus cuernos donde les impedía utilizar su magia.

Frost: No puedo usar mi magia.

Explosive: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odio no poder usar mi magia! ¡Odio estos cristales! ¡Odio no poder moverme!

De una nube de sombras, aparecía un furioso Sombra con algunos rasguños y su mirada reflejaba ira.

Sombra: ¡Malditos! Nunca antes me habían hecho tanto daño antes. Lo vais a pagar con vuestras vidas.

Decía Sombra mientras creaba varios cristales para atravesar a cada uno de los tres ponis que tantos problemas les habían causado.

Sombra: Lo que no entiendo es cómo no percibo fuerza vital de ningún tipo en vosotros tres.

Comentaba Sombra donde notaba algo extraño en dichos ponis. Frost sin mostrar ni emoción ni miedo, le contestó a Sombra.

Frost: Eso es sencillo. Es que somos robots.

Sombra: ¿Robots?

Preguntó confuso Sombra ante la respuesta de la yegua.

Frost: En palabras simples. Somos máquinas que podemos pensar por nosotros mismos y cosas así.

Antes de que Sombra dijera algo, apareció volando Flash Sentry armado con una espada de cristal, donde se paró al lado de Sombra.

Flash: Rey Sombra.

Sombra: Ah, Flash. Has venido. Justo a tiempo donde voy a ejecutar a estos tres idiotas.

Comentaba Sombra con una sonrisa sádica. Flash asintiendo, le comentó a Sombra.

Flash: Sí quiere, puedo ayudar con esto, rey Sombra.

Sombra: Si quieres...

Flash empuñó su espada y dio unos pasos como si quisiera ejecutar a los tres ponis. En ese momento el pegaso dio un tajo rápido y luego un corte como un objeto saliendo volando.

Sombra: ¡Ahhhhhhh...!

Gritó Sombra de dolor ya que Flash Sentry le había cortado con su espada el cuerno rojo que el unicornio tenía. Nada más hacer eso, las prisiones de cristal que aprisionaban a los tres ponis, se deshicieron como un castillo de naipes.

Flash: Dije que iba a ayudar, pero nunca dije a quién ayudaría.

Sombra: ¡Traidor! ¡Me has traicionado!

Gritaba furioso Sombra por el hecho de que uno de sus ponis de mayor confianza le hubiese traicionado. Flash alzando de hombros, le respondió.

Flash: ¿Traición? Yo he sido siempre leal a mi amo. Al fin y al cabo, él me creo.

El cuerpo del semental comenzó a cubrirse de una extraña luz negra y ahí cambió radicalmente de aspecto a uno completamente diferente.

Ahora tenía la apariencia de un misterioso y enigmático pony de pelaje completamente negro moteado en gris. Alas de murciélago. Carecía completamente de pelaje en su cabeza y con una ligera cola negra. No tenía cutie mark alguna. Llevaba un extraño visor negro que le tapaba completamente los ojos.

Espectral: ¡Podrías haberte dado un poco más de prisa! ¿No, Espectral?

Gritaba enfadada la yegua.

Spectral: Esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. Al fin y al cabo, tuve que hacer muchas cosas, como con la apariencia de King Sombra, ordenar a las tropas para que se fueran de maniobras y así dejar sin apenas defensas la ciudad.

Explicaba el semental donde su voz sonaba de forma espectral como si un fantasma se tratase.

Explosive: Sí, sí, sí ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de royos y acabamos con el idiota este?

Decía el robot con enormes ganas de machacar al pony de las sombras. Sombra intentó defenderse, pero sin su cuerno no tenía magia alguna. Frost con su hielo, inmovilizó de nuevo a Sombra del cuello para abajo.

Sombra: ¡Malditos! ¡No creáis que esto acaba aquí! ¡Vais a pagar todos por esto!

Gritaba completamente furioso Sombra mientras trataba de liberarse del hielo. Frost completamente indiferente, se dirigió a Inferna donde la pidió a esta.

Frost: Inferna, querida ¿Podrías ocuparte de esto?

Inferna: ¡Sí, sí! ¡No hace falta que me digas qué hacer, maldita sea!

Respondía molesta la yegua de fuego mientras se acercaba a Sombra. Ahí alzando un casco, generó una pequeña esfera de fuego concentrado.

Inferna: Si tienes algo que decir, te lo puedes guardar, porque a mí me importa un rábano lo que digas.

Dijo esto la yegua donde con el casco donde portaba la esfera, se la introdujo de golpe en el interior de la boca de Sombra. Luego sacó el casco donde ya no tenía la esfera.

Sombra comenzó a sentir que le ardía en su interior. Luego de su boca, nariz y orejas le salían fuego y luego se fue cubriendo completamente de fuego.

Sombra gritaba de dolor y agonía mientras su cuerpo se iba carbonizando por completo. Primero su armadura fue destruida. Su piel se levantaba mientras era desintegrada, así hasta quedar los huesos.

Cuando todo terminó, cayeron al suelo unos huesos negros humeantes completamente carbonizados y ardiendo.

Explosive: Oh, sí. Como me encanta el olor de las cosas quemadas después de una gran destrucción.

Comentaba con una sonrisa sádica el robot. Frost indiferente a todo, dijo.

Frost: Bien. Misión cumplida. Es hora de informar al amo Mike.

Unas horas más tarde, el ejercito mecánico había tomado por completo el Imperio de Cristal. Todos los ponis de cristal fueron sometidos a la fuerza por los collares de control.

El verdadero Flash Sentry estaba preso en un campamento robot con el mismo collar en su cuello. Fue previamente secuestrado hace unos meses para que el espía robot Spectral ocupara su lugar y espiase el Imperio de Cristal. Así podría obtener información sobre sus fuerzas, sus debilidades y espiar a King Sombra. Una vez reunida toda la información, haciéndose pasar por King Sombra, Spectral hizo que el grueso de su ejercito se fuera del imperio para así las tropas mecánicas pudieran tomarla sin apenas oposición.

Mike que ahora portaba una capa negra y una corona de oro como unos zapatos a juego, estaba sentado en el trono del Imperio de Cristal. Enfrente de él estaban los cuatro ponis que habían hecho posible la conquista del imperio.

Mike: Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora el Imperio de Cristal nos pertenece por completo. je, je, je.

Hablaba el potro con una sonrisa perversa. Frost haciendo una reverencia, le respondió.

Frost: Por supuesto, amo. Nos alegramos de que esté contento.

Mike: Y tenemos el cuerno de King Sombra.

Hablaba el potro mientras en una esfera tenía el cuerno cortado de Sombra.

Spectral: ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer con él, amo?

Preguntaba el pony polimórfico. Mike mirando por un momento el cuerno, contestó.

Mike: Lo guardaré. Quién sabe. Quizás logre encontrarle alguna utilidad o puede que no y lo use simplemente como pisapapeles. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el potro al final de forma burlona. Luego mirando a los cuatro ponis, les preguntó a éstos.

Mike: ¿Habéis encontrado esa reliquia? El Corazón de Cristal creo que se llama.

Spectral: De momento no, aunque creo tener alguna ligera idea.

Respondía Spectral mientras sacaba un especie de diario.

Spectral: Este diario le pertenecía a King Sombra. Quizás tenga algo que sirva, mi amo.

Mike con su magia, trajo el libro y se puso a leerlo. Luego de un rato, descubrió como llegar al Corazón de Cristal.

Primero tuvieron que abrir una entrada secreta mediante magia oscura. Luego tuvieron que bajar por unas escaleras donde al final había una puerta. Mike el primero en entrar, pero ahí una magia lo rodeo y sus ojos poniéndose verdes, comenzó a asustarse.

Mike: Papá...Mamá...No...¡No! ¡Nooooo...!

Gritaba aterrado el potro al aire como si estuviera viendo algo horrible. Frost apartando a Mike, le preguntó a éste.

Frost: ¡Amo! ¿Qué le ocurre?

Mike sacudiendo la cabeza por un momento y sus ojos volviendo a ser normales, respiraba algo agitado mientras contestaba.

Mike: He...he visto algo...Horrible. Debe haber una trampa ilusoria aquí o algo por el estilo en esa entrada. Explosive, vuela esa entrada con uno de tus misiles.

Explosive: Será un completo placer, amo.

Decía el robot donde sacando un lanzacohetes, disparó un misil a la parte superior de la puerta, destruyendo parte de la puerta como la magia que lo rodeaba.

Una vez teniendo vía libre, el grupo iba subiendo por unas altas escaleras de caracol.

Inferna: ¡Odio las escaleras altas! ¡Odio tener que caminar tanto!

Hablaba la yegua con furia mientras subía por las escaleras.

Luego de un buen rato llegaron por fin a su destino. El Corazón de Cristal.

Mike: Obviamente debe tener una trampa esto.

Mike sacó de su capa un aparato circular plateado y lo dejó en el suelo. Dicho aparato comenzó a rodar donde estaba el corazón y una vez allí, surgió una onda que rodeó el lugar, inutilizando así cualquier trampa magica que la sala tuviera.

Mike: Sí...El corazón ya es nuestro.

Comentaba el potro con actitud victoriosa mientras tomaba en sus cascos el Corazón de Cristal.

Frost: Ya tiene el corazón ¿Qué hará con él?

Mike: De momento lo guardaré en mis objetos personales. Puede que al igual que con el cuerno de Sombra, encuentre una utilidad. O también para colgarlo en el cabecero de mi cama real para hacerlo de adorno. Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba el potro con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora el Imperio de Cristal estaba bajo el gobierno de Equestria. Sin la magia de Sombra ni del Corazón de Cristal, nada impedía que la nieve pudiera ocupar el imperio. Por esa razón se instaló un dispositivo de escudo especial que rodeaba el imperio, impidiendo que la nieve llegara a dicho lugar.

El cuerno de Sombra fue llevado junto a los demás artefactos robados a un laboratorio de un lugar desconocido para estudiarlo.

Como había dicho antes Mike, el Corazón de Cristal fue puesto en el cabecero de su cama del castillo de Canterlot. El potro bajo las sábanas estaba leyendo el diario de Sombra mientras tanto. De vez en cuando miraba el corazón donde con una sonrisa maliciosa no podía evitar comentar.

Mike: Je, je, je. La verdad es que es un buen adorno. Ja, ja, ja. Seguro que me dará muy buenos sueños. Ja, ja, ja.

Decía con actitud burlona el potro mientras reanudaba su lectura con el diario de Sombra. Así hasta que vio algo que captó por completo su atención.

Mike: Mmm...Una aprendiz...Su origen y su historia...Interesante. Je, je, je...

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	6. Capítulo 6

En el castillo de Canterlot, el potro estaba sentado en su trono mirando unas pantallas holográficas provenientes de un robot asistente que tenía por ahí. Junto a él estaban Frost y Coyote. Frost estaba de pie sin moverse apenas mientras Coyote recostado en los escalones que llevaba al trono, se estaba bebiendo una botella como si no hubiese mañana.

Mike: Bueno, chicos ¿Cómo van con las ocupaciones en Canterlot?

Preguntaba esto el potro a sus dos miembros de los Caballeros de la Muerte, donde ahí cada uno le respondió.

Frost: Vamos bien, amo. Ya casi hemos ocupado toda Equestria.

Coyote: Si quitamos...Hic...La parte de algunas resistencias de ponis...Hic...Que no están demasiado conformes con su...Hic...Mandato...Desde luego, mira que son pesados...Hic...

Mike: Naturalmente, esos ponis de mente inferior no se dan cuenta de que gracias a mí, Equestria será una nación fuerte y poderosa donde nadie se atreverá a oponerse. Tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptar que yo soy justo lo mejor que pudo haber tocado a Equestria. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa el joven potro. En ese momento entró por la puerta Dark Knight.

Knight: Siento molestaros, su grandiosidad, pero tengo que informaros de algo de gran importancia que incumbe a usted, amo.

Hablaba el unicornio robot a Mike donde el potro ahí preguntó.

Mike: ¿De qué se trata?

Knight: Otro de vuestros familiares, unos que viven en las Pegasus, fueron victimas de un intento de atentado. Por fortuna, nuestros robots se ocuparon de los responsables y vuestros familiares están a salvo.

Contestaba el semental. Al escuchar la primera parte, Mike se puso verdaderamente molesto donde ahí dijo.

Mike: Y con este ya son tres este mes. Maldita sea ¿Cómo se atreven a tratar de hacer daño a mis familiares? Que los responsables sean ejecutados sin piedad junto con los familiares que pudieran estos tener.

Knight: Así se hará, amo.

Acataba la orden el unicornio oscuro haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse de allí.

Aquella noticia puso de verdadero mal humor al potro. Desde hace tiempo, se enteraba de varios atentados a miembros de su familia. Cuando se hizo el mando absoluto de Equestria, se impuso collares de control a todo el mundo, salvo quienes eran familiares de Mike Bluer.

Aquella diferencia hizo que los familiares de Mike Bluer que por tanto no tuvieran collar, fuesen vistos como parías por la sociedad pony, donde en más de una ocasión se les intentó hacerles daño e incluso asesinarlos. Por lo que tuvo que poner muchos guardias robots para garantizar su seguridad.

Mike: Esto sin duda me irrita de verdad.

Decía molesto el potro. Coyote escuchando eso, se puso de pie donde tambaleando, dijo.

Coyote: El amo está de mal humor. Hora de animarlo un poco.

Decía el semental donde sacando su pistola, disparó al suelo a los pies de un pony disfrazado de bufón, haciendo que éste empezara a bailar. Aquel bufón era nada menos que el expríncipe Blueblood.

Blueblood: ¡Ahhh..! ¡Otra vez no!

Coyote: Vamos...Hic...Haz reír al amo...Vamos...Hic...

Decía el semental donde disparaba su pistola a los pies de Blueblood, obligando a este último a bailar a son de los disparos mientras gritaba de miedo y desesperación.

Blueblood: ¡Por favor! ¡Tened piedad de mí! ¡No puedo soportar estos bailes! ¡Ahhhh...!

Seguía gritando el unicornio, haciendo que Mike mirando muy molesto le contestase.

Mike: ¡Cállate, imbecil! Agradece que al menos tengas un trabajo activo que estar todo el día haciendo el vago inútil, igual que tu estupida tía la antigua princesa Celestia. Vas a estar bailando hasta que se me pase el mal humor, así que...¡Dale caña, Coyote!

Coyote: Como ordene, amo...Hic...

El pistolero seguía disparando su pistola para desesperación de Blueblood donde se veía obligado a bailar hasta que a Mike se le pasara el mal humor y tal como estaba, pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que eso pasara.

Mientras duraba el baile, entraba en la sala nada menos que Spectral, el espía.

Spectral: Mi amo. Los he encontrado.

Informaba el pony con su voz espectral y siniestra. Olvidándose del ridículo baile de Blueblood, el potro le prestó atención a Spectral.

Mike: ¿Has encontrado a esos ponys bichos llamados changelings?

Spectral: Así es. Haciéndome pasar por un changeling, pude encontrar su colmena.

Coyote: Curioso...Changelins que se pueden disfrazarse de ponys, son encontrados por un pony que se disfraza de changeling. Que gracia...Hic...

Comentaba el semental sin dejar de disparar su pistola para que Blueblood siguiera bailando para desgracia de este último. Mike tras recibir la información dada por Spectral, comentó.

Mike: Esos changeling tienen en parte pony, así que los podría engrosar en mi reino. Así que ya sabes, vais allí, les ofrecéis la oportunidad de servirme a mí o ser erradicados. La elección es simple.

Spectral: Como ordene, amo. Aunque hay una cosa que tiene que saber. En su colmena, tienen un especie de trono que anula cualquier magia que no sea changeling. A mí no me afecto ya que no poseo magia alguna y soy puramente tecnológico.

Informaba el pony espía al potro donde ahí Mike pensativo, comentó.

Mike: Eso del trono me interesa. Así que lo tomaremos también y lo conservaremos para futuros experimentos. Sobre esa medida antimagia, no hay problema. La mayoría de mis robots no usan magia, por lo que no hay que preocuparse en absoluto. Je, je, je. Ahora vamos.

Comentaba con malicia el potro abandonando este la sala junto con algunos de sus robots.

Blueblood: El potro se ha ido ¿Por qué tengo que seguir bailando?

Preguntaba Blueblood que estaba al borde del cansancio, pero sin parar de bailar por los constantes disparos de Coyote. Ahí Coyote respondió.

Coyote: Hic...El amo no dijo que parase, así que yo sigo.

Blueblood: ¡Socorroooo..! ¡Que alguien me saque de esta pesadillaaaaa!

Gritaba con su actitud llorona el expríncipe mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

En el reino changeling, una raza parecida a los insectos no estaban pasando por su mejor momento. Los changelings se alimentaba exclusivamente de amor y siempre buscaban nuevos lugares para conseguirlo.

Pero desde que Mike se hizo amo y señor de casi toda Equestria, el amor ha ido disminuyendo en gran medida. Al principio los changeling podían recoger un poco de amor que provenía de Equestria, pero ahora ya no y sus habitantes se estaban muriendo de hambre.

Los changelings estaban bastante débiles por falta de amor y muchos de ellos estaban echados o sentados sin hacer nada.

La reina Chyrsalis estaba en su trono donde aunque parecía algo mejor que los demás, estaba también débil.

Changeling: Mi reina...Esto no puede seguir así. La colmena se está muriendo de hambre.

La iba diciendo uno de los sirviente de la reina. Chrysalis con algo de desgana miró al changeling que la hablaba y ahí le contestó.

Chrysalis: Lo sé, pero desde hace bastante tiempo, Equestria ya no desprende apenas amor que podamos absorber.

Changeling: Todo desde que los rumores cuentan de que Equestria fue conquistada por un poderoso pony, tanto que logró incluso derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

Chrysalis: Sí. Oí yo también los rumores. No sé quién rayos es, pero tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso si pudo derrotar a esa yegua sin problemas. Pensé que con su caída, ya habría algo más de amor para obtener, pero no ha sido así. Si esto sigue así, habrá que emigrar a otro lugar donde podamos obtener amor.

Lo que dijo la reina, sorprendió sobremanera a los changelings presentes.

Changeling: ¿Emigrar a otro lugar? Mi reina. Estuvimos por estas tierras por años. No sé si la colmena entera estará de acuerdo en abandonarla.

Chrysalis: Tampoco es que tengamos muchas opciones. Si nos quedamos, moriremos de hambre.

En ese momento entró corriendo un soldado changeling a la sala del trono.

Soldado: ¡Mi reina! ¡Nos atacan!

Aquello alarmó a la reina y a los presentes.

Chrysalis: ¿Quién nos atacan?

Soldado: ¡Changelings, mi reina! ¡Changelings rivales! ¡Changelings rojos!

Chrysalis: ¿Changelings rojos has dicho?

Preguntó alarmada la reina en el momento que el soldado dijo aquello último. El guardia asintió con la cabeza mientras respondía.

Soldado: Así es, mi reina.

Chrysalis: Maldición. Ella sin duda ha venido a aprovecharse de que estamos debilitados para atacarnos. Hay que preparar a las tropas.

Changeling: Pero, mi reina. Nuestros soldados están muy débiles para luchar.

Chrysalis: Tampoco es que tengamos opciones. No podremos huir porque nos darían caza enseguida. Tendremos que plantarles cara aquí y ahora.

Más tarde, Chrysalis salía junto con un ejercito de soldados donde muchos no tenían muy buena cara debido a la falta de amor. La reina iba delante de su ejercito donde se puso todos en posición para recibir al enemigo.

Luego de un rato se escuchó un zumbido a lo lejos donde se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente todo el mundo los vio.

Era un enorme enjambre de changelings, solo que éstos eran diferentes. Para empezar, eran de color rojo sus cuerpos en vez de negro.

Dichos changelings rojos aterrizaron enfrente de unos metros enfrente de los changelings de Chyrsalis. Los changelings rojos emitían rugidos amenazantes como si quisieran matar a gritos a los changelings de Chyrsalis.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Hay que ver lo lamentable que está ahora tu colmena, Chrysalis.

Se escuchaba una especie de voz burlona y los changelings rojos se apartaban para dejar paso a alguien.

Era una changeling tipo reina como Chrysalis, también de piel rojo con una larga crin lacea roja sangre y ojos amarillos. Chrysalis reconocía a aquella reina donde con expresión enojada, dijo.

Chrysalis: Bloodeye.

Bloodeye: La misma. Ja, ja, ja.

Contestaba con una risa malvada la changeling roja.

Chrysalis: ¿A qué has venido aquí?

Preguntaba la reina sin dejar su posición en guardia donde desconfiaba por completo de Bloodeye. Esta última la contestó con una sonrisa maligna.

Bloodeye: Vaya pregunta. Obviamente para arrasar y matar a todos y cada uno de vuestra patética colmena. Ya sabes, las colmenas más fuertes tienen que destruir a las más débiles para prosperar y como la tuya está ahora tan débil, es oportunidad perfecta para eliminaros.

Explicaba la reina roja mientras emulaba al final una risa diabólica. Chrysalis sin dejarse intimidar por ésta, la contestó desafiante.

Chrysalis: No te será tan fácil acabar con mi colmena.

Bloodeye: Tal como está tu gente, lo dudo mucho ¡Soldado! ¡Matadlos a todos!

Ordenaba la reina roja a sus guerreros donde estos acataron la orden y cargaron contra el ejercito de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis: ¡Soldados! ¡Defended la colmena!

Ordenaba su reina a su colmena aunque era consciente de que posiblemente era una batalla perdida. Sus guerreros estaban bastante debilitados por falta de amor mientras los changelings rojos estaban a plena fuerza. Aunque si tendría que caer la colmena, sería luchando hasta el final.

Así empezó una encarnizada batalla entre colmenas donde para desgracia de los changelings negros, los rojos tenían las de ganar.

Chrysalis combatía contra Bloodeye con todas las fuerzas que la quedaban, más que dispuesta a defender su colmena.

Bloodeye: Ja, ja, ja. Antes podrías haberme dado batalla, Chrysalis, pero ahora eres débil y patética. Cuando te elimine a ti, me ocuparé del resto de colmenas y pasaré de ser una simple reina, a categoría de matriarca de los changelings. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba la reina roja mientras disparaba sus rayos contra la reina Chrysalis. Esta última esquivaba como podía hasta que al final fue alcanzada por un rayo que la dio de lleno y la derribó contra el suelo.

Chrysalis se levantó malamente ya que estaba muy débil, pero aun así no iba a rendirse.

Chrysalis: Maldita...Siempre fuiste una cobarde que solo se enfrentaba a quienes no podían luchar o defenderse...

Bloodeye: Y lo dice la que solo sabe usar ridículos trucos de disfraces para cumplir sus patéticos planes.

Respondía con burla la reina roja ahora golpeando con sus cascos a Chrysalis donde la tiró al suelo.

Bloodeye: Ja, ja, ja. Nada me encanta más que ver como caen mis enemigos ante mí. Sobre todo si son tus patéticos changelings de tu colmena.

Hablaba la reina roja con una sonrisa perversa mientras empezaba a patear cruelmente a Chrysalis donde esta última estaba demasiado débil para responder.

Bloodeye: Tus changelings están cayendo ante mis fieros guerreros. Vuestra extinción está a pocos pasos. Ja, ja, ja.

Razón con la faltaba a la reina roja. Los changelings rojos estaban masacrando sin piedad a los debilitados changelings negros donde a falta de fuerzas, caían fácilmente ante ellos.

Bloodeye seguía pateando hasta que Chrysalis en un último esfuerzo, esquivó la última y ahí la mordió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo gritar de dolor a Bloodeye.

Bloodeye: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Suéltame, maldita! ¡Suéltame!

Gritaba ésta furiosa donde con su otra pata la estaba golpeando la cabeza de la reina Chrysalis, pero esta última no se soltaba y seguía mordiendo con mayor fuerza.

Al final Bloodeye ya harta, concentró la magia de su cuerno y lanzó un potente rayo que empujó a Chrysalis muy lejos y la estampó contra una roca.

Chrysalis cayó al suelo muy debilitada mientras una furiosa Bloodeye se acercaba a ella y convocando esta una especie de lanza afilada, la dijo furiosa.

Bloodeye: Púdrete en el infierno, maldita.

Estuvo a punto de matar a Chrysalis hasta que de repente una especie de capsula metálica impactó con violencia en el suelo, provocando un fuerte temblor de tierra.

Aquella cosa metálica hizo detener la lucha por un momento.

Bloodeye: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

La misteriosa cápsula se escuchaba sonidos de aire saliendo y una compuerta se abrió. Por ella apareció nada menos que Dark Knight.

La presencia de un pony llamó bastante la atención de todos los presentes. Qué hacía un pony en el reino changeling.

El unicornio miraba por todas partes donde había changelings de ambos bandos donde la mayoría de los changelings negros estaban muertos. Ignorando eso último, el unicornio habló.

Dark Knight: ¡Habitantes del reino changelings! Os hablo a vosotros, incluyendo a los rojos. Venimos a cumplir la voluntad del amo Mike para agregar este reino y a sus habitantes al reino de Equestria. Os vamos a liberar de la mentira de lo que llamáis libertad, para traer el nuevo orden del amo. Uníos al Equestria.

Hablaba con su típica actitud de profeta el unicornio, siendo escuchados por todos. Bloodeye viendo al unicornio, le llamó la atención con actitud molesta.

Bloodeye: ¡Oye! ¡Payaso! No sé quién rayos eres tú ni quien es ese Mike del que hablas. Pero no yo una reina muy ocupada y ni mi gente y yo no vamos a perder el tiempo con tu amo.

Dark Knight: Debo deducir que en representación de los changelings rojos, eso es un no ¿Verdad?

Bloodeye: Por supuesto.

Respondió con arrogancia la reina roja. Dark Knight tras escuchar la respuesta de la reina, cerró los ojos por unos momentos para luego abrirlos y ahí hablar.

Dark Knight: Una lastima. Solo os queda exterminar a los changelings rojos. Después trataremos con los changelings negros.

Aquello último fue captado por la reina roja donde alzó una ceja y ahí decir.

Bloodeye: Muy seguro de ti mismo debes estar si crees que un solo pony patético podría conmigo y mi ejercito.

Dark Knight: Técnicamente no estoy solo. Eye Bat, Poison, Storm Wing. Que comience el exterminio de los changelings rojos.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja. Ya tenía yo ganas.

Se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior del a capsula metálica. De repente surgió una flecha a toda velocidad que atravesó a varios changelings rojos en la cabeza donde eran reventadas en pedazos.

Una figura salió a toda velocidad de la capsula, pasando entre varios changelings rojos donde muchos de ellos sufrían mortales cortes en sus cuellos donde acababan muriendo desangrados.

Unos shuriken impactaron en las frentes de varios changelings rojos, acabando al instante con sus vidas.

La reina roja estaba sorprendida por ver como varios de sus guerreros eran asesinados a gran velocidad.

Bloodeye: ¿Qué rayos?

Finalmente salieron de la cápsula los responsables de los ataques o al menos dos de ellas, ya que la tercera había salido antes.

Unicornio: Bien ¿A quién mato primero? ¡No! Espera. Ya maté a unos cuantos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba de forma burlona una yegua unicornio de pelaje gris. Crin largo algo abultado de color rojo con detalles negros con cola de igual colores. Ojos de murciélago rojos. Cutie Mark de un ojo de murciélago color rojo con unas alas de murciélago a ambos lados. Llevando una cazadora negra con un carcaj llena de flechas. Una ballesta con los extremos en forma de alas de murciélago y un ojo en la parte inferior delantera del arma.

Terrestre: Presiento que voy a divertirme un poco hoy.

Hablaba ahora una yegua terrestre de pelaje fucsia con la parte inferior de las patas de color negro. Crin de dos tonalidades diferentes de color verde y atada a modo de trenza. Con cola lar de los mismos colores. Ojos verdes. Cutie Mark de un kunai negro con la punta segregando gotas de veneno. Porta una indumentaria tipo ninja color marrón. Empuña armas como katanas y similares donde están cubiertas de diversos tipos de veneno.

Pegaso: Voy a eliminar unos cuantos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba descendiendo por el aire una yegua pegaso de color azul oscuro. Crin corta color morado y cola larga del mismo color. Ojos grises. Cutie Mark de un tornado que desprende rayos alrededor. Con un traje de piloto color gris y unos googles en la cabeza. Llevaba unas garras afiladas que desprenden chispas eléctricas. Sus alas estaban cubiertas por una armadura terminada en cuchillas afiladas.

Dark Knight: Recordad. Solo eliminad a los changelings rojos. Los negros ya trataremos después cuando exterminemos a los rojos.

Explicaba el semental unicornio mientras sacaba un grande en su brazo izquierdo en forma de rostro blanco de calavera y una espada con empuñadura en forma de cráneo con una larga hoja negra con inscripciones rúnicas en ella. La yegua pegaso con actitud aburrida le contestó.

Storm: Sí, sí, sí. Solo mataremos a los rojos y ya está. No te enroyes, tío plomo.

Poison: A mí me da igual mientras pueda matar a placer.

Respondía la yegua terrestre con una sonrisa sádica mientras sacaba unas katanas de hoja verde.

Eye Bat: Vamos allá entonces.

Bloodeye miraba un tanto impresionada la escena. Tras recuperarse, gritó furiosa.

Bloodeye: ¡Guerreros! ¡Acabad con esos malditos entrometidos!

Los changelings rojos no tardaron en acatar su orden y fueron a atacar al grupo de ponis.

Pero en ese instante, surgieron más capsulas que aterrizaron con violencia contra el suelo, aplastando a algunos changelings rojos en el proceso. De dichas capsulas surgieron unos robots, pero enormes.

Eran como ponys terrestres, pero casi el doble de grandes que éstos y con una gruesa armadura verde con negro que les daban aspecto de ser muy corpulentos. Llevaban unos cascos con forma monstruosa que recordaban a demonios.

Eye Bat: Mira tú. Por fin vamos a tener oportunidad de probar a los "ogros".

Hablaba con una sádica sonrisa la yegua unicornio mientras empuñaba su gran ballesta.

Los changelings rojos al principio se sintieron algo intimidados por los enormes robots, pero enseguida recuperaron el valor y cargaron contra ellos. Pronto se darían cuenta de que no les iba a servir de nada.

Algunos changelings lograban golpear a los ogros, pero éstos ni siquiera se inmutaban. Los robots alzaron sus brazos y golpearon a los changelings con tanta fuerza que los mandaban a volar.

Los changelings rojos trataron de hacerles frente, pero no lograban hacer ni el más mínimo daño a aquellos robots. Los ogros estaban golpeando brutalmente a los changelings. A uno lo agarró de la cabeza con sus cascos y se la aplastó hasta reventarla y esparcir su sangre. Otro ogro alzaba sus patas delanteras para luego caer con todo su pese en otro changeling y aplastarlo sin piedad. Un ogro golpeaba a un changeling a la cabeza con tanta fuerza, que se la arrancó de cuajo y la mandó a volar lejos.

Eye Bat: ¡Venga, chicas! No vamos a dejar que solo se diviertan los ogros.

Poison: Por supuesto. Je, je, je. Tengo ganas de que corra la sangre.

Storm Wing: Pues ¿A qué esperamos? Vamos a masacrar. Ja, ja, ja.

Y las tres yeguas cargaron contra el enemigo para matar a tantos como fueran posible.

Eye Bat caminaba con su ballesta, disparando flechas donde acertaban a varios changelings en la cabeza entre ojo y ojo con una precisión letal. Unos changelings intentaron atacarla por la espalda justo cuando la yegua pasaba por debajo de un árbol seco sin hojas. La yegua simplemente realizó un salto con voltereta donde hizo que los changelings pasaran justo por debajo de ella y con su cola se agarró a una rama, quedando ésta boca abajo y con su ballesta apuntando a sus objetivo.

Eye Bat: Os veooo...

Decía con burla la yegua, disparando una flecha especia donde se clavó en el suelo a los pies de los changelings. Éstos creyeron que había fallado hasta que escucharon un especie de pitido proveniente de la flecha disparar, y ahí dicha flecha sufrió una enorme explosión que mató a los changelings presentes.

Un montón de changelings descendían a toda velocidad hacia la yegua arquera. Eye Bat mirando a éstos, apuntó con su ballesta y la disparó.

La flecha estaba a punto de llegar hasta los changelings hasta que esta se dividió en otras flechas más pequeñas hasta formar un montón, atravesando a la mayoría de los changelings.

La yegua apoyando el arma en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando mientras detrás de ella caían un montón de changelings mortalmente mutilados. La yegua sonrió perversamente al escuchar los cuerpos de changelings muertos chocar contra el suelo.

Poison corría por el suelo armada con sus katanas, realizando veloces cortes donde mataba a todo changeling que se cruzase en su camino. Así hasta que fue rodeada por un montón de ellos que querían matarla a toda costa.

La yegua en el centro, observaba como los changelings se preparaban para disparar con sus rayos mágicos. Lejos de preocuparse, la yegua simplemente sonrió con malicia mientras juntaba sus katanas.

A modo de ametralladoras, los changelings disparaban de forma incesantes un montón de rayos contra la yegua. Poison se puso a girar a toda velocidad y en todos los ángulos su katanas, desviando los disparos mágicos haciendo que impactaran en los changelings en la cabeza.

Por el reflejo de su katana, la yegua vio como uno que la disparaba por la espalda. Ésta rápidamente se giró y colocando su katana por delante, hizo que el rayo impactara en el arma y se dividiera en dos rayos donde impactó en otros dos changelings en la cabeza. Acto seguido la yegua lanzó un shuriken que acertó en la garganta del quien la atacó y rápidamente saltó sobre él, atravesando sus katanas en el pecho a la vez que lo tumbaba en el suelo, acabando así con él.

Sin girarse, la yegua lanzó otros dos shurikens que acertaron en la frente de otros dos changelings en la frente, acabando así con sus vidas.

Cuando todo acabó, la yegua estaba rodeada de changelings muertos y esta emuló una sonrisa perversa.

Storm Wing estaba volando por el cielo mientras varios changelings iban hacia ella e intentaron atacarla, pero la pegaso se movía muy rápido para ellos.

Storm Wing: ¡Sois más lentos que una tortuga! Ja, ja, ja. No lográis siquiera alcanzarme.

Decía con burla la pegaso, molestando enormemente a los changelings que cargaron contra ella con intención de matarla. La pegaso con gran velocidad, esquivaba todos los intentos de ataques de los changelings.

La pegaso atravesó con sus garras los ojos de un changeling donde ahí gritó de dolor, Sin quitar las garras, la yegua lanzó al changeling a modo de proyectil donde impactó contra otro changeling que la iba a atacar. La pegaso voló hacia ellos y atravesó con sus alas a ambos en sus cuerpos, matándolos en el proceso.

La pegaso se apartó para esquivar unos rayos mágicos lanzados por un grupo de changelings. La pegaso sonreía de forma perversa y a gran velocidad se desplazó hacia ellos, atravesando con sus garras o alas a todo changeling que estaba a su alcance, matándolos al instante de forma perversa y cruel donde la pegaso parecía estar disfrutándolo mientras tanto sus garras como sus alas se impregnaban de sangre de changeling.

Bloodeye veía con asombro como aquellos extraños ponis estaban masacrando a sus guerreros con una facilidad pasmosa.

Bloodeye: ¡No! Mis guerreros están siendo descuartizados ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Dark Knight: Es natural. Fuimos creados para ser superiores y obviamente unos seres inferiores como vosotros, no está a nuestra altura.

Contestaba el unicornio con una actitud inexpresiva. La reina roja miró con furia a éste en el momento que habló.

Bloodeye: ¡Malditos! ¡Acabaré con vosotros yo misma si es preciso!

La reina roja concentró energía de su cuerno y disparó un potente rayo contra el unicornio. Dark Knight tranquilamente alzó su escudo donde bloqueó por completo el ataque.

Dark Knight: Resistirse es inútil. Es mejor que te rindas y te sometas a tu destrucción.

Bloodeye: ¡Nunca!

La reina cargó contra el semental con intención de matarlo con su arma. El unicornio ahí se puso a bloquear con su espada cada uno de los ataques de lanza de la reina.

Bloodeye: ¡Os mataré y esparciré vuestra sangre por toda la tierra changeling!

Gritaba furiosa la reina roja sin cesar en sus ataques contra el unicornio donde este bloqueaba tanto con su espada como con su escudo. Este último de forma impasible la contestó.

Dark Knight: Es poco probable ya que los de nuestra clase, carecen de cualquier tipo de sangre.

Bloodeye: ¡Deja de hablar de esa manera! ¡No entiendo lo que dices, pero aun así me da igual! ¡Si digo que voy a destruiros, os destruiré! ¡Groaaarrr...!

Rugió furiosa la reina roja donde retrocedió unos metros y cargando su cuerno, lanzó un enorme y poderoso rayo rojo contra el unicornio.

Dark Knight: Campo de Fuerza.

Dijo impasible y sin emoción el unicornio mientras alzaba su escudo, generando un campo de fuerza frontal que lo protegió del mortal rayo.

La reina en su estado de ira, mantenía el mortal rayo con intención de destruir al unicornio. Dark Knight tranquilamente avanzaba con su escudo en alto hacia la posición de la reina roja.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la changeling tenía al unicornio prácticamente enfrente de ella.

Bloodeye: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que un simple unicornio sea capaz de plantarme cara al poder de una reina como yo?

Dark Knight: No soy un simple unicornio. Al igual que el resto de los Caballeros de la Muerte, soy un robot creado por el poderoso amo Mike. Fuimos construidos para ser superiores.

La reina roja no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el unicornio ni tuvo tiempo de pensar más, ya que el unicornio cargó de energía su espada y de un tajo partió en dos el rayo de la changeling.

La changeling se sorprendió un poco hasta que se recuperó y disparó un rayo donde el unicornio lo esquivó. La changeling se teletransportó lejos y empezó a disparar a distancia al unicornio. Dark Knight corría hacia la reina haciendo eses para esquivar los disparos de la reina roja.

La reina roja intentó lanzar otro potente rayo, pero el unicornio se desplazó a una velocidad mayor donde la alcanzó casi de inmediato, donde con un veloz tajo la cortó el cuerno a la reina roja.

Bloodeye: ¡Ahhhh...! ¡Mi cuernooooo...!

Gritaba la changeling al sentir como perdió su cuerno. El unicornio parando por un momento para mirar a la reina, la dijo a ésta.

Dark Knight: ¿Lista para ser eliminada?

Bloodeye: ¡Nunca! ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré con mis propios cascos si es preciso!

Gritaba completamente furiosa donde trató de atacar con sus cascos al semental e incluso morderlo. El unicornio se limitaba a esquivar tranquilamente los ataques de la changeling hasta que finalmente la dio un veloz tajo vertical, luego uno horizontal y luego varios cortes más en lugares vitales de la changeling.

Tras el ataque, la changeling acabó en el suelo bastante herida e incapaz de moverse. Dark Knight se puso cerca de ella con su espada apuntando encima de su cabeza.

Dark Knight: Tuviste tu oportunidad de unirte al amo y servirle bien. Ahora morirás por tu rebeldía.

Bloodeye: ¡Vete al infierno, maldito pedazo de...!

No pudo terminar la frase la reina roja, porque el semental bajó de golpe su espada, atravesando así el cráneo de la changeling donde la mató al instante.

La reina Chrysalis veía con asombro y miedo como aquel grupo de extraños ponis junto con los llamados ogros, prácticamente estaban masacrando con una facilidad pasmosa a los changelings rojos y como el unicornio acabó con la reina roja como si un juego se tratase.

Finalmente tras unos intensos minutos de gran batalla, finalmente los Caballeros de la Muerte junto con sus tropas, acabaron matando hasta el último changeling rojo.

Al terminar el trabajo, los ponis se acercaron a una preocupada reina junto con sus asustados súbditos que miraban con miedo a los ponis.

Dark Knight: Espero que a diferencia de estos changelings rojos, vosotros seáis más inteligentes y os unáis al amo Mike.

Hablaba el semental unicornio. Chrysalis con algo de miedo a los misteriosos ponis, preguntó.

Chrysalis: ¿Quién es ese Mike que tanto habláis?

Eye Bat: ¿Quién va a ser? Nuestro amo y también el soberano absoluto de toda Equestria. Je, je, je.

Respondía la unicornio con una sonrisa perversa donde pulsando unos botones de su brazalete, mostró una imagen de Mike Bluer sentado en el trono de Canterlot. Chrysalis miró un tanto extrañado la imagen y ahí preguntó.

Chrysalis: ¿Ese es vuestro amo? Si no es más que un potro.

Storm Wing: Cuidadito, especie de pony bicho. Ese potro fue quien nos creo y también el que logró acabar con Nightmare Moon y quien con su tecnología, ahora controla los astros del sol y la luna.

Respondía la pegaso con una sonrisa arrogante. Sobraba decir que tanto Chrysalis como sus súbditos, estaban más que impresionados como un potro pudo lograr tales hazañas.

Chrysalis: No me lo puedo creer que un potro haya conseguido tanto poder.

Poison: Je, je, je. Te sorprendería hasta que punto lo logró.

Contestaba la pony ninja con una sonrisa sádica mientras blandía una katana que segregaba un tipo de veneno verde.

Dark Knight: Volvamos al tema principal. Nuestro amo espera dominar todo el planeta y eliminar a las especies no ponis, dejando solo a los ponis o con parte pony como gobernantes de este planeta. Vosotros os salváis porque tenéis parte pony.

Eye Bat: Aunque parezcáis unos insectos bastante feos, pero los análisis de ADN revelan que tenéis parte pony, por lo que podéis salvaros de la aniquilación, siempre y cuando os unáis al amo, claro. Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba con una sonrisa perversa la unicornio. Chrysalis mirando a los Caballeros de la Muerte y sus ogros, preguntó.

Chrysalis: ¿Y qué pasaría si nos negáramos a unirnos a él?

Poison: Vaya pregunta. Pues simplemente os eliminaríamos de la existencia. Claro está. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía riéndose como una maniática la yegua terrestre.

Chrysalis miró alrededor y vio los cadáveres de los changelings rojos y su reina cruelmente mutilados hasta el punto que la mayoría costaba hasta reconocerlos. Luego centró su atención en el reguero de sangre que había por todas partes. Estaba claro que no tenían opción, o era someterse al gobierno de Equestria o ser exterminados.

Chrysalis: Aunque aceptáramos, mi pueblo se muere por falta de amor. De poco le serviríamos a vuestro amo.

Eye Bat: Eso no es problema.

Respondía la yegua unicornio con sonrisa arrogante mientras pulsaba unos botones de su brazalete.

Ahí los changelings vieron unos aparatos voladores en forma de platillos con alas como de un satélite emerger del cielo y sobrevolar por el reino. Dichos aparatos se detuvieron en puntos estratégicos del reino y de ellas salieron un campo color rojo cubriendo una amplia zona.

Los changelings que estaban en aquel extraño campo, sentía que iban recobrando parcialmente sus fuerzas.

Eye Bat: Cortesía del amo si aceptabais uniros a él. Estos aparatos desprenden una energía parecida a la que necesitáis para alimentaros.

Explicaba la yegua unicornio donde efectivamente, tanto Chrysalis como sus changelings notaban que iban recobrando sus fuerzas.

Chrysalis: Es verdad. Ya no me siento tan débil como antes.

Storm Wing: Pero no te confundas, pony bicho. Solo os dan lo justo para sobrevivir y que os podáis defender. No para que os hagáis más fuerte por mucho que absorbíais.

Contestaba la pegaso que volaba boca arriba y como si estuviera tumbada en el aire. Chrysalis notó que tenía razón ya que por mucho que estuviera bajo aquel campo, no se hacía más fuerte hasta cierto punto.

Poison: Sed leales al amo y os recompensará. Traicionadlo y seréis eliminados como los bichos que sois.

Decía la yegua terrestre con una sonrisa sádica que hizo que la mayoría de los changelings les inundara el miedo.

Dark Knight: Vuestra lealtad será recompensada con creces. Dejaremos robots aquí para que se ocupen de la..."seguridad" de este reino.

Comentaba el unicornio mientras varias cápsulas emergían del cielo para impactar en el suelo y de ellas surgir robots de varios tipos.

Chrysalis sentía que de algún modo había hecho un pacto con el diablo, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones para elegir teniendo en cuenta la situación en que estaba su colmena.

En Canterlot, Mike había sido debidamente informado de la conquistar del reino changeling.

Mike: Así que ya tienen el reino Changeling bajo mi mando. Estupendo.

Comentaba satisfecho el potro que estaba en el comedor con varios platos de comida que le traían algunos sirvientes. Frost que estaba con el potro sentada con él en la mesa, contestó de forma afirmativa.

Frost: Así es, amo. Han tenido que ocuparse de unos changelings rojos que se negaron a cooperar y fueron exterminados. Aunque en parte gracias a ello nos ganamos la lealtad de los changelings de color negro.

Lo último que dijo la alicornio, hizo pensar al potro.

Mike: Mmm...Changelings rojos. No sabía que había changelings de otros colores. Habría que investigar si hay más colmenas con changelings de colores. De todos modos como tú dices, esto sin duda nos vino bien. Ayudar al débil acabando con su enemigo para asegurarnos su lealtad. No es mala táctica. Je, je, je.

Comentaba el potro riéndose malvadamente para luego dar un bocado a un bocadillo que había en la mesa. Frost asintió.

Frost: Por supuesto, amo. Ya quedan pocos lugares de Equestria que no estén todavía controlados.

Mike: Y cuando toda Equestria esté bajo mi control, comenzaré la invasión a otros reinos lejanos. Pronto seré el amo del mundo. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba riéndose el potro con una sonrisa sádica hasta que se escuchó una explosión a gran distancia que lo perturbo.

Mike: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué pasa?

Una pantalla holográfica se activó revelando a Explosive donde con actitud seria, le informó a Mike.

Explosive: ¡Amo! Una de las fábricas de robots ha sido volada en pedazos a causa de rebeldes.

Mike: Maldita sea. Con esta ya son tres las fábricas que son destruidas.

Comentaba molesto el potro al enterarse de la noticia. Frost tomó la palabra.

Frost: ¿Habéis podido identificar a los rebeldes?

Explosive: ¿En serio hace falta preguntar, preciosa? Solo hay un grupo de rebeldes que estén tan mal de la cabeza como para atreverse a destruir nuestras fábricas.

En la mente de Mike se formó la imagen del quien sin duda era responsable de los ataques y con actitud molesta dijo.

Mike: Shining Armor...

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	7. Capítulo 7

Recientemente una fábrica para crear robots había sido destruida por una facción de ponis rebeldes que se oponían al mandado de Mike Bluer.

Dicho grupo de ponis rebeldes iban huyendo por las calles mientras trataban de evitar a los robots de vigilancia. Entre ellos estaba Shining Armor, antiguo capitán de la guardia de Equestria. Ahora llevando una capa sucia con capucha y una armadura algo estropeada de cuando era capitán.

Armor: ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa! ¡Tenemos que volver al escondite cuanto antes!

Iba ordenando Shining Armor a los ponis que le seguían. Mientras corrían por el callejón, se les cruzó unos soldados calaveras que les cortaron el paso.

Armor: ¡Cuidado!

Rápidamente Shining Armor convocó una barrera mágica para proteger a sus ponis de los disparos provenientes de los soldados calavera.

Armor: ¡Arqueros! ¡En posición!

Los ponis que portaban arcos, apuntaron con cuidado a los robots que iban disparando. Tras fijar el blanco, dispararon sus flechas donde con total precisión acertaron en los visores de los robots calaveras, dejándolos sin visión y empezando a disparar en todas las direcciones.

Armor: ¡Ahora!

Shining Armor avanzó con su escudo por delante, placando a los robots calavera donde logró quitarlos por medio. Los pocos rezagados que quedaban, eran destruidos por los ponis armados con espadas o mazas donde los golpeaban hasta destrozarlos.

Armor: ¡Vamos! ¡Pronto llegaremos!

Justo cuando salían de las calles para cruzar un solar abandona, una barrera de fuego les cortó el paso.

Inferna: ¡Ni un paso, maldito idiotas!

Aparecía gritando nada menos que Inferna, que pasaba entre las llamas como si no sintiera el fuego en absoluto.

Armor: (Inferna...No esperaba que nos topáramos con uno de los Caballeros de la Muerte).

Comentaba preocupado el semental hasta que unos disparos salidos de la nada, impactaron en varios ponis donde los hirieron o los mataron.

Explosive: Ja, ja, ja. Ahora sí que tenemos al rebelde Shining Armor.

Comentaba riéndose el gran semental mientras portando en ambos costados, dos enormes ametralladoras gattling pesadas.

Armor: (Oh, no. Explosive. Si uno ya es un problema, con dos es un reto mayor y verdaderamente peligroso).

Pensaba preocupado el unicornio, presintiendo que ahora escapar de aquellos robots no iba a ser tan fácil.

Inferna: ¡En serio! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota para atacar una de las fábricas del amo? ¡Hay que ser imbécil para hacer eso!

Explosive: Desde luego, colega. Ja, ja, ja. No entiendo por qué se resisten tanto si al final van a ser aniquilados igual.

Explosive estaba detrás de los rebeldes e Inferna delante de estos, cortando cualquier posible salida. Acto seguido Inferna lanzó una inmensa llamarada mientras Explosive disparaba sus ametralladoras, todo contra los rebeldes.

Shining rápidamente convocó una barrera en forma de burbuja para protegerse este y sus compañeros, pero con enorme dificultad debido a la potencia de ataque de los dos Caballeros de la Muerte.

Explosive: Hagamos una cosa. Baja esa barrera y deja que os matemos y asunto arreglado. Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía el robot sin dejar de disparar sus armas contra la barrera. Shining cada vez hacía más esfuerzo para mantener la barrera para evitar que sus ahora asustados compañeros mueran carbonizados o atravesados a tiros.

Armor: (Debo aguantar. No puedo dejar que mis compañeros mueran en vano).

Al final concentró su magia y en un gran esfuerzo, expandió la burbuja mágica para sorpresa de los dos Caballeros de la Muerte que no se esperaban eso, donde fueron golpeados y tirados al suelo.

Armor: ¡Rápido! ¡Escapad mientras yo los entretengo!

Les decía a sus ponis el unicornio donde no tardaron en acatar su orden y se marcharon corriendo de allí. Inferna que fue la primera en recuperarse, miró con furia al unicornio y le gritó a ésta.

Inferna: ¡Maldito seas, condenado unicornio! ¡Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso! ¡Groaaarrr.!

Gritó casi rugiendo la yegua mientras su crin se tornaba como en fuego y lanzó una llamarada hacia el unicornio. Shining tuvo que rodar por el suelo para esquivarlo y luego salir corriendo ya que la yegua giraba su cabeza para orientar su fuego hacia el semental.

Shining iba rodeando a la yegua hasta que se puso a cubierto detrás de una columna de un edificio a medio construir.

Armor: A salvo...

Inferna: ¡Eso crees tú!

Inferna apareció justo enfrente del semental mediante una llamarada enorme.

Armor: ¡Arrea!

Shining tuvo que saltar para esquivar la llamarada. La yegua no paró ahí y creando unas garras de fuego, comenzó a atacar a zarpazos al unicornio. Shining intentaba protegerse con barreras, pero la yegua golpeaba con tanta fuerza que destruía las barreras con suma facilidad.

Inferna: ¡Voy a hacerte arder por completo, maldito inútil!

Gritaba completamente furiosa donde de un último fuerte zarpazo, reventó la última barrera que había creado Shining Armor, haciendo retroceder a gran distancia al unicornio.

El unicornio tomó distancia para poder abarcar mejor terreno entre las columnas, hasta que alguien lo golpeó con un mazo por detrás donde lo tiró al suelo.

Explosive: Un detallito por la barrerita de antes.

Comentaba el semental que había aparecido por detrás de Shining y lo golpeó con un mazo enorme de un casco. Shining en el suelo, tuvo que rodar para evitar que le aplastara la cabeza con el mazo.

Explosive: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Que tengo algunos regalitos para ti.

Decía con malicia el semental donde de su hombro surgió un lanzador de cohetes y disparó uno contra el unicornio. Shining tuvo que apartarse rápido para esquivar el misil donde impactó en una columna y la destruyó por completo.

Shining Armor iba corriendo entre las columnas donde Explosive seguía disparando aun más misiles contra él.

Explosive: Estate quieto para que te pueda acertar.

Decía el semental molesto porque su objetivo no se estuviera quieto, haciendo que los misiles impactaran en más columnas cada vez. Inferna ahí le gritó al semental.

Inferna: ¡Para, idiota! ¡Estás destruyendo las columnas! ¡Vas a hacer que el edificio caiga sobre nosotros!

Explosive: ¿Eh?

Contestaba el semental artillero dejando este de disparar.

Armor: Sobre eso, creo que ya es tarde para pararlo.

Respondía en plan burla el semental que estaba casi fuera del edificio y ahí lanzó un potente rayo mágico contra otra columna, creando un gran boquete en él en el proceso.

Aquello provocó que el edificio empezara a derrumbarse.

Explosive: Oh, oh...

Comentaba preocupado el robot al ver que el edificio les iba a caer encima.

Armor: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Se despedía bromeando el unicornio donde salió corriendo de allí. Inferna intentó darle con una llamarada, pero se les escapó por poco.

Inferna: ¡Maldito! ¡Esto lo pagarás!

Gritaba la yegua donde tanto esta como su compañero, trataron de salir del edificio, pero al final se derrumbó encima de ellos quedando sepultados entre kilos de escombros.

Shining Armor fuera y a salvo, se marchó corriendo de allí. Más tarde, de los escombros surgieron Inferna y Explosive tras quitar kilos de escombros.

Inferna: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese unicornio se ha escapado y todo por culpa de tu estupidez, idiota!

Gritaba completamente furiosa la yegua con Explosive. El robot quitándose el polvo de su armadura, la contestó algo molesto.

Explosive: Bueno, bueno. Tampoco va a ser siempre la culpa mía. Como aquella vez que se cayó el museo encima de unos robots de mantenimiento. O cuando derribé aquel rascacielos sobre una fábrica de robots. O cuando derribé esta estatua que por poco no acertó en Frost.

Inferna: ¡Para mayor fastidio, ese Shining Armor se nos ha escapado de loas cascos! ¡El amo nos va a poner verdes por esto!

Comentaba la yegua maldiciendo su suerte por no haber atrapado al unicornio que tantos problemas les daba. Explosive para calmarla (más o menos), la dijo.

Explosive: Bueno, bueno. Cada estamos logrando acercarnos más a Shining Armor y sus rebeldes. Hemos peinado la mayor parte de la capital y es cuestión de tiempo que encontremos su escondite.

Comentaba el robot más o menos tranquilo.

Inferna: Espero que sea cuanto antes. Tengo una rabia donde al menos podré apaciguarla cuando mate a esos malditos rebeldes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Shining Armor estaba bajando por unas escaleras que llevaba a la alcantarilla.

Con mucho cuidado caminaba por las cloacas para no ser encontrado. El unicornio vio algo y rápidamente se escondió por detrás de una esquina. Ahí vio dos videobots voladores que estaban explorando las cloacas en busca de cualquier cosa. Cuando éstos se fueron, Shining salió de su escondite y su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Armor: Robots de vigilancia. Cada vez están más cerca de encontrar nuestro escondite. No quedará más remedio que irnos a otro lado.

Comentaba preocupado el príncipe. Con cuidado se metió por un túnel donde no parecía haber salida alguna.

El unicornio se acercó a la pared del final y pasando su casco por ella, presionó un ladrillo. Ahí se abrió una compuerta secreta donde el unicornio se metió por ella y rápidamente se cerró dicha compuerta.

Un pony terrestre que estaba al otro lado se puso en guardia al ver que alguien entraba, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Shining Armor.

Terrestre: ¡Ah! Shining Armor. Menos mal que es usted, capitán. Por un momento temí que nos hubieran encontrado.

Explicaba el terrestre mientras hacía un saludo militar a Shining Armor. El unicornio sonriendo levemente, le contestó.

Armor: De momento no. Aunque están cada vez más cerca de encontrarnos.

Terrestre: Entonces...¿Nos vamos a tener que trasladar de nuevo?

Preguntaba preocupado el semental donde Shining Armor asintiendo, respondió.

Armor: Eso me temo.

Terrestres: Ahora que me estaba ya poniendo cómodo aquí.

Comentaba frustrado el terrestre por el hecho de tener que irse a otro sitio. Shining comprendía su frustración. Cada vez que lograban un ataque con éxito a las fábricas de robots de Mike, estaban éstos cada vez más cerca de encontrar su escondite. Para evitarlo, suelen trasladarse a otro sitio no explorado con anterioridad por los robots.

Shining se marchó caminando de allí. Durante su caminaba, el unicornio veía grupos de ponis apostados en el lugar. Algunos antiguos guardias vigilando la zona mientras otros no eran soldados, sino simples ponis que lograron escapar del sistema de collares de control. Familias enteras o ponis que eligieron la libertad que ser controlados por dichos collares, aunque algunos dudaban si aquella primera opción fue recomendable o no.

Algunos ponis estaban guardando cajas con comida o almacenando armas. Incluso habían ponis que investigaban restos recuperados de los robots que los perseguían, tratando de descubrir un punto débil en estos últimos.

El semental se acercó a una parte que parecía como una sala de tácticas, con una amplia mesa con planos de Equestria. En ella estaba una yegua alicornio que era nada menos que Cadence donde al ver a Shining, se alegró un montón.

Cadence: ¡Shining!

Armor: Hola, Cadence.

Ambos ponis se acercaron y tras tomarse del casco, se dieron un beso mutuo.

Cadence: Cuando llegaron tu grupo sin ti, me temí lo peor.

Comentaba la yegua demostrando haber estado preocupada por el semental. Shining Armor ahí la respondió.

Armor: Tuve algunos problemas con dos de los Caballeros de la Muerte. Inferna y Explosive.

Cadence: Inferna y Explosive. Esos dos sí que son peligrosos de verdad.

Armor: Como cualquiera de los otros Caballeros de la Muerte. Cada vez es más difícil actuar cuando están ellos presentes. Por no mencionar que las fábricas están cada vez más vigiladas y protegidas.

Explicaba el semental las cosas sobre sus asaltos a la fábricas de robots. Cadence con actitud seria, comentó.

Cadence: Lo peor de todo es que su número no parece reducirse lo más mínimo. Cada vez hay más robots por todas partes. Es como si fuesen infinitos.

Comentaba Cadence, donde el semental al escucharla se quedó pensando y dijo.

Armor: Es verdad. No parece que destruir las fábricas sirvan de mucho. Sobre todo si el rumor de que ese Mike tiene una fábrica especial que es capaz de producir miles de robots de guerra en poco tiempo. Aunque como ya he dicho antes, es solo un rumor.

Explicaba el semental a la yegua. Cadence preocupada, se sentó en una silla y comentó.

Cadence: Y pensar que teníamos planeado casarnos antes de que llegase Nightmare Moon y las cosas se pusieron complicadas. Creí que no había una dictadura peor que la suya. Al final me equivoqué.

Armor: Cierto, querida. Las cosas se pusieron aun peor cuando ese Mike se hizo con el poder. No me puedo creer que un potro tan joven, pudiera armar un ejercito tan enorme que logró incluso poner de rodillas a la mismísima Nightmare Moon y acabar con King Sombra sin problemas.

Cadence: Como que también uno de sus Caballeros de la Muerte acabara con mi tía Celestia.

Completaba la yegua al comentar como murió su tía Celestia hace tiempo.

Cadence: No quiero ni imaginarme por lo que habrá pasado ese chico como para que hubiese tomado un camino tan oscuro.

Armor: Ese potro ha vendido su alma al demonio y ahora está tratando de someter toda Equestria a su voluntad, incluyendo a mi pobre hermana Twilight donde no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que estará pasando. Y lo peor de todo es que posiblemente no se quede por ahí. No. Seguramente también querrá conquistar todos los reinos y con el ejercito que tiene, no le supondrá ningún problema.

Cadence: Ohh...Shining...¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿Por que no podemos vivir en paz, casarnos y tener hijos en un mundo de paz?

Preguntaba llena de tristeza la antigua princesa del amor. Shining la abrazó para consolarla y con amabilidad la dijo a ésta.

Armor: No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano lograremos acabar con su dictadura. No pienso permitir que nuestros hijos vivan en un mundo gobernando por un potro loco y sus máquinas. Lo prometo, aunque para ello tenga que recurrir a medidas extremas.

Cadence: ¿A qué te refieres?

Preguntó con curiosidad la princesa al escuchar a su semental decir eso. Shining separándose de su esposa, la contestó a ésta.

Armor: Tengo una idea. Es arriesgada, pero si funciona, puede que logremos librarnos de la dictadura de ese potro para siempre.

Más tarde, en el castillo de Canterlot. Mike Bluer estaba sentado en el trono teniendo a Explosive y a Inferna delante de él. El potro no lucía demasiado contento.

Mike: A ver si lo entiendo. Lo teníais a vuestro alcance y se os escapa de los cascos.

Les comentaba el potro a sus dos robots.

Explosive: Ehhh...En nuestra defensa. El tío nos tiró un edificio encima.

Inferna: Querrás decir que tú fuiste el idiota que nos tiró el edificio encima.

Completaba la yegua con actitud enfadada al semental. Mike pasando el casco en la cara, comentó molesto.

Mike: Ay, madre...

El potro se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras mientras hablaba.

Mike: Ese Shining Armor ha sido verdaderamente pesado con lo de destruir mis fábricas de robots ¿Es que no entiende que gracias a mí, Equestria es ahora un lugar mejor? Quitando los collares de control que regulan su comportamiento, les permito hacer su día a día. Solo tienen que obedecerme a mí y ya está ¿Acaso está mal que someta al mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor para la raza equina?

Explosive: Sí, amo. Desde luego, es que la gente es más desagradecida. Nunca agradecen nada.

Respondía el robot dando la razón a su amo. Mike acercándose a una ventana, siguió hablando.

Mike: De todos modos, da igual cuantas fábricas destruya. La fábrica principal estará por siempre fuera de su alcance.

Decía esto donde el potro ahora dirigió la mirada al cielo, como si estuviera viendo algo en particular. En medio de una gran formación de nubes, se podía ver a través de ella una especie de gran sombra.

Inferna: Pronto encontraremos su escondite, amo. Nuestros robots exploradores están peinando palmo a palmo la capital. Si están aquí escondidos, los daremos pronto caza.

Mike: Espero que sea verdad, Inferna. Por el bien de Equestria y el nuevo orden mundial.

En ese momento se escuchó una especie de risa burlona que llamó bastante la atención de los presentes.

Mike: ¿Y esa risa? ¿De dónde sale?

Todos estaban en alerta, mirando por todas partes en busca del intruso. Explosive mirando hacia unos vitrales, preguntó.

Explosive: Esto ¿Es normal que ese vitral se mueva solo?

Preguntaba el robot donde efectivamente, había un extraño personaje como bailando. Aquello extrañó a los presentes.

Inferna: ¿Qué rayos?

La yegua disparó un chorro de fuego contra la figura que se movía, reventando el vitral en pedazos.

¿?: Que modales. Y yo que pasaba a saludar.

De la nada apareció en medio de la sala una extraña criatura que parecía estar hecho de diversas partes. Era nada menos que Discord, el dios del caos.

Explosive: ¡Arrea!

Inferna: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Exclamaron estos donde Explosive sacaba unas ametralladoras e Inferna activaba sus llamas. Mike viendo a la criatura atentamente, respondió.

Mike: Es Discord, el dios del caos.

Discord: ¡Bingo! Ja, ja, ja. Veo que eres un chico listo. Je, je, je.

Respondía esto el dios del caos desapareciendo y reapareciendo al lado del potro, pero en un tamaño menor y subido en la grupa.

Mike: Sé quien eres. Leí sobre ti en los libros. Por lo visto eres una criatura que se dedica a hacer caos estúpido por ahí.

Discord: ¡Eh! Mi caos no es estupido.

Respondía molesto Discord mientras se teletransportaba ahora en el trono a su tamaño normal y sentado en él.

Discord: La verdad, me gusta como has decorado el sitio. Aunque le falta un poco de caos.

Bromeaba el dios del caos donde al chasquear los dedos, creó varias palmeras que daban manzanas, vitrales con las figuras alteradas, mesas colgantes del techo y varias cosas más.

Inferna: ¿Qué hacemos, amo? ¿Nos lo cargamos?

Explosive: Yo tengo ganas de reventarlo a tiros.

Comentaban éstos. Mike mirando a Discord, le preguntó a éste.

Mike: Por curiosidad ¿De dónde sales? Según tengo entendido, estabas encerrado en piedra o algo así.

Discord: Eso es fácil. Por lo visto a algunos no les gusta tu forma de gobernar y me han liberado para que me ocupe de ti.

Respondía el dios del caos mientras se sacaba un cepillo y se lo metía en una oreja para limpiar su interior.

Mike: No me digas...

Decía el potro donde sin que Discord mirase, el potro pasó sus brazos por detrás y pulsó un botón de su brazalete. Ahí le siguió hablando al dios del caos.

Mike: Mi meta es destruir a todas las especies no equinas para que solos los ponis o derivados de estos gobiernen este planeta.

Discord: No me digas...

Mike: Sí. Y por lo que tengo entendido, tú tienes parte pony, por lo que te libras del exterminio. Dime ¿No te interesaría trabajar para mí?

Le iba ofreciendo un interesante trato a Discord. El dios del caos se quedó pensando donde mirando un reloj por uno instantes, dijo.

Discord: Ehh...Deja que lo piense un momento...No. Creo que no.

Inferna: ¡¿Estás rechazando la generosa oferta del amo, maldita criatura deforme compuesta?!

Preguntó gritando la yegua mientras sus llamas se intensificaban. El dios del caos riéndose, contestó.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Por qué iba yo a unirme a un potro con delirios de grandeza cuando puedo yo gobernar toda Equestria y convertirla en la capital del caos?

Mike: Entonces debo deducir que eso es un "no" ¿Verdad?

Discord: Pues claro ¿Acaso te lo tengo que deletrear?

Preguntaba Discord con un disfraz de maestro y con una pizarra donde tenía escrita la palabra "no" en grande.

Mike al final suspiró y ahí dijo.

Mike: Lástima. Alguien como tú me habría venido bien. En fin. Supongo que no queda otra que eliminarte ¡Adelante, mis Caballeros de la Muerte! ¡Acabad con él!

Nada más decir eso último, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron el resto de los caballeros.

Frost: Aquí estamos, amo.

Coyote: Justo ahora...que iba a echarme una cabezadita...Hic...

Storm Wing: Cuando el amo llama, venimos raudos y veloz.

Mike: Estos son mis Caballeros de la Muerte. La élite de mis tropas robóticas.

Presentaba el potro con una sonrisa perversa sus robots a Discord. El dios del caos al verlos, empezó a actuar de forma dramática.

Discord: ¡Cielo santo! ¡Los Caballeros de la Muerte aquí! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ja, ja, ja.

Dark Knight: ¿Osas burlarte del amo, criatura?

Hablaba el caballero oscuro donde de inmediato sacó su espada, ya que no le gustó como hablaba Discord de su amo.

Mike: Chicos. Acabad con esa criatura.

Frost: Como ordene, amo.

Los caballeros cargaron contra Discord donde este último lucía tranquilo. Frost disparó un rayo de hielo contra él, pero Discord desapareció haciendo que el rayo impactara en el trono y se congelara por completo.

Discord apareció a un lado de la yegua donde activó un aparato de aire acondicionado gigante donde echó un calor enorme. La yegua se cubrió con un denso hielo para cubrirse.

Coyote se puso a disparar sus pistolas donde Discord haciendo figuras ridículas, esquivaba los disparos mientras se reía de forma burlona.

Coyote: Estate quieto...Que apenas te puedo dar...Hic...

Explosive sacó un compartimento de su espalda donde disparó un misil contra Discord. El dios sacó un tubo encorvado donde se metió el misil por un extremo y salió por el otro, haciendo que volviera por donde vino. Explosive alarmado se tuvo que agachar para esquivar el misil donde impactó en una pared, derribando gran parte del mismo.

Inferna: ¡Idiota! ¡Ten cuidado donde disparas tus misiles!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua lanzando llamaradas contra Discord. El dios simplemente sacó un ventilador donde ahí lo activó y el aire hizo retroceder las llamas de la yegua.

Eye Bat disparó una flecha en dirección hacia Discord donde este sacando una diana, la usó a modo de escudo. Lejos de preocuparse la yegua sonrió con malicia para extrañeza de Discord hasta que de repente la flecha explotó, aturdiendo al dios del caos por unos instantes.

Poison: ¡Ya es nuestro!

Gritaba la yegua donde sacando una katana con filo venenoso, saltó hacia el dios del caos y la dio un tajo que lo partió por la mitad.

La yegua aterrizó en el suelo mientras las dos mitades aterrizaban de pie y seguían moviéndose solas hasta volverse a unirse y quedar como si nada. Discord sonreía con burla mientras decía.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja. Debo decir que sois muy divertidos, pero no sois nada para mí.

Storm Wing: ¡No te burles de nosotros!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua donde volaba a toda velocidad con intención de placar contra Discord donde estaba tranquilamente parado en el sitio. En el último momento, Discord se puso un disfraz de deportista con bate y golpeó a la yegua donde la mandó fuera de la ventana.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

Spectral: ¿Y qué te parece esto?

Se escuchaba la voz de Spectral por detrás de Discord donde este último se giró y se sorprendió de verse a sí mismo.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con atención y Discord se movía donde su copia hacia lo mismo. En un instante la copia empujó bruscamente a Discord donde lo hizo retroceder y ahí Explosive aprovechó para golpearlo por la espalda con un enorme mazo de diseño tecnológico y estamparlo contra la pared. El otro Discord se convirtió en Spectral.

Explosive: ¿Ultimas palabras, engendro?

Preguntaba de forma perversa el robot mientras alzaba su arma para aplastarle la cabeza. Discord que estaba en el suelo boca abajo, miró al robot y con una sonrisa, contestó.

Discord: Pues...Banana, cazo, lámpara ¿Te parecen bien éstas?

El dios desapareció justo cuando Explosive iba a golpearlo para luego reaparecer en el centro de la sala.

Los caballeros rodearon a Discord y entre todos atacaron a distancia con sus ataques. Discord simplemente se volvió intangible, haciendo que los disparos pasaran sobre él y por poco no golpeasen a cada uno del grupo.

Explosive: ¡Maldito engendro! ¡Toma explosivo!

Gritaba furioso Explosive donde disparó un potente misil contra Discord. Este último tranquilamente atrapó el misil con un vórtice donde se introdujo en él para luego salir por otro lado y más adelante se escuchó una explosión.

Mike miró fuera por una ventana y vio que el misil impactó en un grupo de robots que estaban de guardia. Aquello molestó enormemente al potro.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Acabad con ese payaso de una vez!

Gritaba furioso el potro a los caballeros.

Inferna: ¿Crees que no lo hacemos? ¡Es más escurridizo que una anguila!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua lanzando intensas llamaradas contra Discord. Discord se desplazó al instante a un lado de la yegua y con un extintor la llenó de espuma, apagando sus llamas.

Discord se estaba riendo sin parar mientras esquivaba los ataques de los Caballeros de la Muerte.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja. Hacia tiempo que no me divertía tanto Ja, ja, ja.

Se reía sin parar el señor del caso hasta que recibió de lleno un rayo mágico en la cara que lo detuvo por un momento. Cuando Discord miró el origen del rayo, vio al potro donde mirando con furia, disparó otro rayo salido de la nada que por poco no le dio al señor del caos.

Discord: ¿Tú...Puedes lanzar magia sin ser un unicornio?

Preguntaba curioso mientras convocaba un paraguas donde con él, detenía los ataques de los Caballeros de la Muerte. Mike bastante enfadado, le contestó al señor del caos.

Mike: Curiosamente puedo hacer magia sin tener cuerno ni nada por el estilo. Rara vez lo utilizo, pero ya estabas acabando con mi paciencia.

Discord: Interesante.

El señor del caos se desplazó a un lado del potro donde con su magia lo elevó.

Mike: ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame de una vez, maldito puzzle de engendros!

Gritaba enfadado el potro mientras pataleaba por liberarse. Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa, le contestó.

Discord: Creo que no. Me gustaría ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer realmente. Para esto mejor ir a un sitio más tranquilo.

Decía esto el señor del caso mientras chasqueando los dedos, desapareció junto con el potro a un lugar desconocido unos instantes antes de que una flecha disparada por Eye Bat le pudiera dar.

Eye Bat: ¡Se ha llevado al amo!

Gritaba sobresaltada la yegua unicornio.

Frost: ¡Hay que buscar al amo de inmediato! Por fortuna no será difícil encontrarlo gracias a la frecuencia de su brazalete.

En otro lugar para ser más exactos en lo alto de una montaña nevada, aparecieron Discord junto con Mike donde soltó a este último dejándolo caer sobre la fría nieve. El potro al no tener abrigo ni nada, se abrazó a sí mismo mientras temblaba de frío.

Mike: ¡Mal...Maldita se! ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Hace un frío infernal...

Preguntaba molesto el potro mientras temblaba de frío. Discord mirando al potro, le comentó a éste.

Discord: La verdad es que eres un potro muy curioso. Jamás vi a nadie que fuera capaz de crear algo como esas máquinas y conquistar toda Equestria. Por eso te quiero proponer algo...

Mike: Dudo mucho que me interese tu propuesta...

Contestó desafiante el potro muy molesto con Discord por haberlo traído en un lugar muy frío. Discord riéndose sin parar, le comentó al potro.

Discord: Simplemente deja que convierta toda Equestria en mi capital del caos y podréis quedaros tú y esos caballeros como mis mayordomos personales. Ja, ja, ja...

Mike: De eso...Nada...Equestria será para mí solo al igual que el resto del mundo...

Discord: No estás en condiciones para negarte nada. Un pony a estas temperaturas, puede sufrir la muerte en un lapsus de cinco minutos. Te recomiendo que pienses rápido antes de ese tiempo.

Le aconsejaba Discord donde estaba enormemente interesado en el potro para sus planes. Mike se iba a negar hasta que en ese momento empezó a sentirse raro.

Mike: Ahhh...Ahhh...

Discord: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya sufres los efectos del frío? Apenas han pasado dos minutos...

Antes de obtener respuesta, el potro fue envuelto en una especie de masa azul oscuro que lo cubrió por completo, quedando a modo de crisálida. Aquello sorprendió enormemente a Discord.

Discord: ¡Anda! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha envuelto en una crisálida? No me digas que vas a salir de ahí como una hermosa mariposa.

Preguntaba el señor del caos mientras pasaba su garras en dicha crisálida donde la notaba dura como lisa.

En el interior de la crisálida, Mike estaba como suspendido en un especie de líquido, pero aun así podía respirar perfectamente. Algo notaba en su interior, algo que cambiaba por completo tanto desde fuera como por dentro.

Discord: ¡Hooolaaaaa! ¿Hay alguien ahí dentro?

Preguntaba el señor del caos mientras golpeaba su puño en la crisálida como si a una puerta estuviera llamando. Justo en ese momento la crisálida comenzó a fragmentarse.

Discord retrocedió mientras la crisálida se iba rompiendo, así hasta que hubo una explosión de energía que la reventó por completo. Una enorme corriente de energía ibas ascendiendo hasta el cielo removiendo las nubes a modo de torbellino mientras un potente viento empujaba todo a su alrededor.

Discord se cubrió los brazos para protegerse del viento mientras notaba que en el interior de aquella espiral de energía, había algo. Algo que irradiaba mucho poder y también unos perturbadores ojos oscuros brillantes.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cadence: ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Preguntaba Cadence con expresión de total sorpresa enfrente de su marido. El unicornio con expresión seria, la contestó.

Armor: Lo que acabas de oír, Cadence. Liberé a Discord.

Cadence: Pero, Shining ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ocurre liberar a ese demente? ¿Acaso crees que no tenemos ya suficientes problemas con ese potro y sus máquinas?

Preguntaba Cadence sin aun creerse lo que acababa de hacer su marido. Shining Armor comprendiendo a lo que se refería su esposa, se dispuso a explicarse.

Armor: Comprendo tu reacción, pero Discord podría librarnos de ese potro del demonio y sus máquinas.

Cadence: ¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando suceda eso? Discord sería el siguiente tirano de Equestria que nos obligaría a someternos a su mando.

Le replicaba la alicornio rosa, bastante molesta ante lo que había hecho su marido.

Armor: No te preocupes. Ya tomé medidas para ello. No soy tan tonto para liberar a Discord sin tener alguna garantía en que podamos detenerlos.

Aquella respuesta dejó confundida a Cadence donde volvió a preguntarle a su marido.

Cadence: ¿Acaso has encontrado una medida para detenerlo en caso de que se vuelva una amenaza?

Ante la pregunta de Cadence, Shining asintiendo y con una sonrisa de confianza, le contestó a su esposa.

Armor: Así es. Antes de liberarlo, le introduje dentro de él una capsula con partículas de la piedra de Saab.

Cadence: ¿La piedra de Saab?

Preguntó sorprendida la princesa del amor ya que sabía a lo que se refería Shining Armor. La piedra de Saab es como su nombre indica, una misteriosa piedra que cayó del cielo y que tenía la particularidad de anular por completo la magia de alrededor, debilitando a cualquiera criatura de naturaleza mágica. Cuando Nightmare Moon la descubrió, se hizo con la piedra para asegurarse de que nadie la usaba en su contra y la guardó por si alguna vez tenía que usarla ella.

Armor: Conseguí algunos trozos hace tiempo. Pensaba usarlos con Nightmare Moon hace tiempo para derrotarla. Si Discord hace alguna tontería, solo tendré que activar esto...

Explicaba el unicornio donde sacaba de su armadura una especie de control remoto con un botón en él.

Armor: Y una vez activado, la cápsula se abrirá en el interior de Discord, dejándolo muy debilitado y así poder ocuparnos de él después sin peligro.

Hablaba el unicornio enormemente confiado en su plan. Cadence en cambio no estaba bastante segura de ello y comentó.

Cadence: Solo espero que no estemos volviendo a cambiar un mal por otro como con Nightmare Moon.

Mientras tanto en la montaña helada. Discord seguía parado al lado de la misteriosa crisálida que se había formado alrededor de Mike Bluer.

Discord: Que raro es esto. Nunca he visto nada igual.

Comentaba el señor del caos donde observaba con sumo interés la crisálida.

Discord: ¡Hoooolaaaa! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Llamaba Discord mientras daba golpecitos con su garra a la crisálida, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Dentro de la crisálida. Mike sentía que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Sentía que era cada vez era más fuerte. Cuando Mike abrió los ojos. Sintió una inmensa oleada de energía en su interior.

Discord estaba completamente centrado en la crisálida hasta que de repente, una especie de garra salió desde el interior, resquebrajando por completo la crisálida. De él salió un extraño pony alicornio distinto a cualquier especie pony conocida anteriormente. Tenía el pelaje azul muy oscuro. Crin larga rubia oscura al igual que su cola. Sus ojos eran completamente negros donde apenas se le podían ver unas pequeñas pupilas rojas. Cuerno muy puntiagudo. Tenía unas alas de dragón donde en ellas tenía como algunas púas con que resquebrajó la crisálida. Su cutie mark era la imagen de una espada cubierto por veneno verde y una gota verde cayendo de la punta.

Cuando el misterioso alicornio salió completamente de la crisálida, desplegó sus enormes alas y soltó un enorme grito desgarrador que se oyó por toda la montaña nevada. Una enorme oleada de energía oscura ascendió hasta al cielo en forma de torbellino, que removía las nubes que había por la montaña. La energía oscura era tan potente que levantaba el viento alrededor y llevándose la nieve del lugar como también que dejara de nevar por un rato.

Discord tuvo que agarrarse en el suelo para evitar ser arrastrado por aquel potente viento mientras observaba al misterioso alicornio gritar de furia de forma incesante.

Aquello duró un rato hasta que el alicornio dejó de gritar y la enorme oleada de poder paró.

Discord: ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar aquí?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo Discord donde no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

El alicornio iba lentamente descendiendo hasta que sus cascos tocaron la fría nieve de la montaña. Lo primero que hizo fue examinarse a sí mismo. Se miró sus cascos como el color de su pelaje. Luego las alas donde las aleteó un poco con ellas. Su curiosa cutie mark y finalmente se palpó la frente para notar que tenía un cuerno de alicornio.

Mike: Que interesante. Parece que de algún modo, me he convertido en un alicornio. Esto sí que es completamente inesperado como sorprendente. Ni me esperaba algo semejante ni en mis mejores sueños.

Comentaba el ahora Mike alicornio, donde parecía haberse olvidado por completo tanto de Discord como del frío infernal de la montaña. Su nueva forma lo sorprendía completamente ya que nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como alicornio. En ese momento se le cruzó una loca idea y quiso probar una cosa. Miró por alrededor en busca de algo y vio otra montaña cercana. Ahí se puso en posición y comenzó a concentrarse en su cuerno donde la magia empezó a fluir de ella por primera vez.

Mike: ¡Ahhhhh...!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el alicornio donde lanzó un potente rayo mágico oscuro desde su cuerno. El rayo fue directo hacia la montaña donde impactó de lleno en él y se formó una gran explosión que arrasó con buena parte del lugar.

Mike: Sí...Esto me gusta...

Comentaba el alicornio mientras emulaba una sonrisa perversa al ver lo que había logrado al primer intento. Discord estaba impresionado al ver como el potro que antes parecía un terrestre sin nada en especial, se había convertido en un poderoso alicornio con una magia fuera de lo común.

Discord: Vaya. Esto no se ve todos los días.

Decía Discord donde seguía sin entender nada mientras que el alicornio estaba probando a elevar cosas con su reciente nueva magia de alicornio.

Mike: Verdaderamente fascinante. Misteriosamente me he convertido en un alicornio y me siento poderoso de verdad. Je, je, je.

Comentaba Mike donde se elevó unos centímetros del suelo con ayuda de sus alas. Su rostro reflejaba una gran satisfacción al sentirse de repente tan poderoso. En ese momento se acordó de Discord y mirando al dios del caos, dijo.

Mike: Es verdad. Ahora recuerdo que tengo que eliminarte por el hecho de haberte atrevido a atacar mi reino.

Decía esto el alicornio con una sonrisa perversa y deseoso de usar su reciente magia para hacer pedazos a Discord. El dios del caos lejos de estar preocupado, se rió a carcajadas para acto seguido responderle a éste con arrogancia.

Discord: Ja, ja, ja. Mira tú cuanta seguridad. Aunque ahora seas inexplicablemente un alicornio, estás muy lejos de estar a la altura de un autentico dios del caos.

Mike: Vamos a comprobarlo.

Respondió con malicia donde al instante se plantó justo delante de Discord para sorpresa de este.

Discord: ¿Qué rayos...?

Sin darle tiempo para nada, el potro lanzó desde su cuerno un potente rayo que impactó de lleno a Discord y se lo llevó por delante, atravesando montones y montones de nieve. Cuando terminó de lanzar, había varios kilómetros de un camino apartado de nieve.

Mike: Je, je, je...Esto verdaderamente me gusta.

Comentaba con malicia el potro mientras un furioso Discord apareció por delante de él armado con un enorme bate y ahí le dijo a este.

Discord: ¡Pues a ver si te gusta esto!

Gritó Discord intentando golpear con el bate al potro, pero éste lo esquivó por debajo con un ágil movimiento. Discord lo volvió a intentar y esta vez el potro lo esquivó por arriba. Una vez más Discord intentó golpear al potro por arriba, pero esta vez Mike no se limitó a apartarse, sino atrapó el bate con sus cascos donde lo paró en seco.

El potro logró alzar a Discord como si no pesase nada y acto seguido lo estampó contra el suelo nevado de la montaña. El dios del caso emergió de la nieve mientras escupía más nieve donde ahí comentó.

Discord: ¡Diantres con el chico! Parece mentira que algo tan pequeño, posea tanta fuerza.

Comentaba el dios del caos en parte impresionado por la enorme fuerza del potro, muy superior a la de un potro normal. Mike que estaba volando en el aire, le fue diciendo al dios del caos.

Mike: ¿Sabes, Discord? Antes de que todo empezara con Nightmare Moon, yo no sabía nada sobre el poder ni la importancia que tenía este. Yo solo me preocupaba de mis inventos y aparatos como la de construir robots. Solo me interesaba la alta tecnología. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que Equestria evolucionara tecnológicamente a más y hacerla en un reino grande, grande de verdad. Mucho más avanzado que los demás reinos que vivían un tanto retrasados en cuestiones tecnológicas. Aunque todo eso cambió cuando Nightmare Moon llegó y se puso en plan de "soy la gobernante suprema y aquí hago lo que me parezca".

Hablaba el joven alicornio a Discord mientras este lo estaba escuchando y al final este preguntó.

Discord: ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, chico?

Mike: Porque por fin entendí la importancia del poder y por qué a seres como Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, las reinas changelings y tú les importa tanto tener tanto poder. El poder lo es todo. Quienes tienen el poder absoluto, pueden regir el mundo según sus propias reglas y nadie se atreva a cuestionarlas.

Explicaba el potro con una sonrisa siniestra donde sus ojos reflejaban maldad absoluta. Aquellos ojos resultaban perturbadores hasta para Discord, porque sentía que en ellos no había ni rastro de conciencia positiva ni nada por el estilo.

Mike: Para que los demás hagan lo que tú quieres que hagas, tienes que demostrarles que tienes el poder. Poder para controlarlos, poder para decir lo que tienen que hacer, poder para destruirlos si se atreven a rebelarse, poder para ...dominar el mundo y regirlo a tus propias reglas.

Decía esto último con una sonrisa diabólica y perversa. Discord retrocedió en el momento que vio en el potro un rostro donde parecía el mismísimo demonio.

Mike: Por eso, Discord. Te lo digo por última vez. Únete a mí para servirme y vivirás, a la vez que recibes cuantiosas recompensas por tu lealtad. Niégate y morirás de forma horrible.

Decía esto último a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa diabólica, con clara señal de que estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza si Discord no aceptaba. El señor del caos emulando una expresión molesta, le contestó desafiante.

Discord: ¿En serio crees que yo, Discord, el señor del caos, se va a rendir contra un potro con delirios de grandeza solo porque acaba de convertirse en un alicornio? No seas ridículo.

Mike: Supongo que eso es una negativa. Que pena. Alguien como tú me habría servido bien.

Comentaba el potro con cierta expresión de lástima mezclada con ironía y lamentando enormemente que Discord no se uniera a él. Luego alzando de hombros, comentó con una sonrisa burlona y perversa.

Mike: Qué se va a hacer. Supongo que ahora tendré que matarte. Así es la vida...o la muerte en este caso. Je, je, je.

Discord: Te reto a que lo intentes.

Decía esto Discord donde chasqueó los dedos e hizo caer un montón de objetos pesados encima del potro. Primero una gran caja hueca de madera que atrapó al potro y lo llevó al suelo. Luego cayó un yunque enorme, una casa de piedra, una caja fuerte aun más grande que los anteriores. Finalmente un enorme translántico.

Discord sonrió al considerar que había acabado con el potro, pero una explosión de energía oscura destruyó todos los objetos donde salió el alicornio sin daño aparente.

La boca de Discord llegó hasta el suelo de la impresión que se llevó al ver como el potro había salido de allí ileso. Mike con una sonrisa perversa, miró a Discord donde ahí le dijo.

Mike: Ahora mi turno ¡Corriente de Veneno!

Gritó esto último el alicornio donde lanzó un gran rayo verde tóxico contra Discord. El dios del caos se apartó a tiempo, rozando únicamente con una parte de su cola.

Discord: ¡Condenado potro! ¡Ahora verás!

Discord chasqueó los dedos, haciendo emerger un montón de bombas con mechas encendidas, que se dirigían hacia el potro. Mike simplemente creó una cúpula mágica para protegerse de las explosiones. Sin que la barrera desapareciera, Discord apareció armado de nuevo con un bate, donde golpeó dicha cúpula donde lo mandó a volar con el potro muy lejos.

El potro con la barrera, cayó sobre otra superficie con nieve. Discord apareció donde este furioso, lanzó infinidad de bolas de nieve contra el potro. Mike simplemente se limitó a esquivar los ataques en el momento que deshizo su barrera.

Mike: ¿Bolas de nieve? ¿En serio? ¿Esto es lo mejor que sabe hacer el gran dios del caos? Ja, ja, ja.

Preguntaba de forma burlona el potro mientras seguía esquivando las bolas de nieve lanzadas por el señor del caos. El señor del caos con expresión furiosa, le gritó a éste.

Discord: ¡Cállate!

Acto seguido, Discord dejó de lanzar bolas de nieve para empezar a lanzar grandes pedruscos contra el potro. Mike esquivó todas las piedras mientras avanzaba hasta él y cuando llegó a su posición, le propinó una fuerte patada bajo el mentón que lo mandó a volar para luego caer al suelo.

Discord se levantó aunque con algo de dificultad, porque por alguna extraña razón se sentía débil y cansado. Incluso notaba que su vista se estaba nublando. El señor del caos no le dio importancia ya que pensaba que era algo de entumecimiento por haber estado tanto tiempo en piedra. Se frotó los ojos y acto seguido formó una esfera de energía donde lo lanzó contra el potro. Mike simplemente la desvió con un golpe de brazo y ahí le preguntó al dios del caos con actitud burlona.

Mike: Dime, Discord ¿Qué se siente de pasar de ser el más poderoso al más débil?

Discord: ¡Cállate, mocoso! ¡Soy el señor del caos y estoy por encima de los demás con diferencia!

Contestó gritando furioso Discord donde lanzó varias esferas más donde el potro las iba esquivando o desviando a golpe de sus patas. Mike ahí siguió hablando.

Mike: Je, je, je. Supongo que cuando crees que lo tienes todo, nada malo te puede pasar. Aunque ese no es tu caso. Pasar del dios del caos a dios de los inútiles.

Discord: ¡Cállateeee...!

Volvió a gritar furioso el dios del caos sin parar de atacar con esferas de energía, para luego pasar a ataques físicos con sus garras con intención de golpear al potro. Aun así, el potro no recibía el más mínimo impacto y ahí le decía a éste.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Dime, Discord ¿No te sentirás por un casual algo cansado, fatiga, visión borrosa?

Preguntaba con un tono burlón el alicornio donde se alejó volando de Discord para luego pararse en el aire. Discord notó que efectivamente, estaba sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y débil, cosa que se reflejaba en sus poderes cuando lanzó una esfera de bajo poder contra el potro y este la desvió con un leve golpe de casco.

Discord: Ouuuu...Es verdad...¿Qué me está pasando?

Se preguntaba a sí mismo donde se sentía cada más débil y sin fuerzas, acabando éste de rodillas y apoyando sus garras sobre la fría nieve. Mike con una sonrisa perversa, le contestó.

Mike: Simple ¿En serio crees que solo me limité a darte con un rayo verde? Si no recuerdo mal, te di en la cola.

Discord: ¿Y qué...? Apenas me chamuscaste la cola...

Contestó desafiante el dios del caos. Ante dicha respuesta, Mike se echó a reírse de forma perversa y decirle a Discord.

Mike: Ja, ja, ja. Eso no era un simple rayo. Era un rayo venenoso.

Discord: ¿Rayo venenoso?

Mike: No tenía por qué impactarte del todo. Bastaba con que te rozase aunque solo fuera un milímetro. Cuando me convertí en alicornio, tuve acceso a nuevos poderes y entre ellos el de lanzar ataques venenosos. Bastó con un solo roce para que acabaras envenenado y poco a poco fueras perdiendo tus fuerzas hasta reducirte a nada.

Explicaba el alicornio sin abandonar su sonrisa perversa. Discord se dio cuenta de que tenía el potro razón. Sentía que apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Trató de chasquear los dedos para usar su magia, pero estaba tan débil que ni siquiera funcionó ésta.

Discord: Mal asunto...

Mike: Hora de acabar contigo, Discord.

Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa el señor del caos, donde voló al instante hacia éste y le dio un brutal puñetazo que lo mandó a volar hacia el cielo. Luego se desplazó al instante encima suyo y le lanzó un potente rayo oscuro que lo hizo estrellarse contra la montaña, haciendo salir montones de nieve que salió desperdigada en todas las direcciones.

Discord trataba de levantarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. El potro aterrizó y con una sonrisa perversa, empezó a disparar finos rayos de magia donde iban atravesando el cuerpo de Discord, dejándolo enormemente herido y lleno de agujeros. Al señor del caos le habría sido fácil esquivarlo fragmentando su cuerpo, dividiéndose, crear agujeros en su cuerpo, pero en su estado actual debilitado por el veneno le impedía usar sus poderes del caos.

Mike generó una gran esfera de energía y la lanzó contra Discord donde al impactar con él, se formó una gran explosión que hizo temblar el lugar.

Discord acabó en el suelo gravemente herido y sin apenas fuerzas. Mike viendo el estado actual de Discord, le dijo a éste.

Mike: Debiste haberte unido a mí cuando te di la oportunidad. Ahora pagarás las consecuencias. Ja, ja, ja.

El potro ascendió hasta el cielo, siendo seguido por la débil mirada de Discord donde luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Desde ahí, el dios del caos pudo ver como el potro estaba a gran altura y desde su cuerno, empezó a concentrar energía.

Mike: ¡Ahora desaparece!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el joven alicornio para finalmente lanzar un enorme y poderoso rayo hacia la posición de Discord. El señor del caos no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver como el rayo se dirigía hacia este.

En la montaña hubo una descomunal explosión, tan potente que levantó toda la nieve del lugar y apartó bruscamente las nubes.

Cuando todo terminó, parte de la montaña estaba destruido. Un gran agujero enorme se había formado en las nubes donde se podía ver el cielo azul. La montaña estaba buena parte de ella sin nieve alguna debido a la reciente explosión.

En medio del lugar de explosión, estaba Mike perfectamente sentado en el suelo, contemplando éste lo que había hecho. El potro se sentía bastante satisfecho ante el inmenso poder que había adquirido. Ignoraba cómo se había convertido en alicornio así como así, pero ya tendría tiempo de investigar más tarde. Ahora tendría que volver a Equestria.

Mike: Bien. Veamos. Tendré que hacer que me busquen.

Comentaba el alicornio donde con su brazalete, contactó con sus robots al igual que con sus Caballeros de la Muerte. Más tarde, una nave negra con franjas rojas de diseño avanzado y con las puntas de la nave bastante afiladas, llegó al lugar y aterrizó cerca de donde estaba Mike.

La nave iba volviendo a Equestria. En ella estaban los Caballeros de la Muerte, donde se sorprendieron de ver a Mike convertido inexplicablemente en un alicornio.

Mike estaba en lo que parecía la sala médica, aunque parecía más bien una sala de tortura debido a los peculiares instrumento como grandes serruchos, tenazas y objetos afilados que había. Eye Bat estaba con él, haciendo varios análisis con varios dispositivos mientras el potro estaba tumbado en una camilla y un aparato circular le escaneaba todo el cuerpo.

Fuera, el resto de los caballeros observaban al Mike alicornio a través de un cristal.

Explosive: Curioso ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al amo?

Storm Wing: Sí. Ahora es un alicornio alucinante. Ya no eres la única del grupo, Frost.

Comentaba esta última con actitud casi burlona hacia Frost. La yegua de hielo miró a Mike sin emoción alguna y sin decir nada.

Poison: No sé cómo acabó así, aunque hay que admitir que está alucinante así el amo. Je, je, je.

Coyote: Ni idea del por qué...Necesito un trago para refrescarme las ideas...

Comentaban éstos mientras Eye Bat terminando el análisis, le comentó al potro.

Eye Bat: Muy extraño. Ahora tenéis cualidades de alicornio, amo.

Mike se levantó de la camilla para ponerse de pie en el suelo y mirando su reciente nueva forma, comentó.

Mike: Sí. Eso parece. La cuestión es ¿Por qué me he convertido ahora en un alicornio?

Eye Bat: Ni idea, amo. Antes de convertiros en alicornio, teníais cualidades extrañas, como el hecho de hacer magia sin necesidad de ser un unicornio. Muy extraño.

Mike: Como si antes de ser alicornio, hacer magia fuera raro, ahora me convierto en un alicornio. Esto sí que es bastante extraño. Habrá que investigar más. Lo dejaremos para más tarde, ahora debemos volver a casa. Hay cosas pendientes que hacer.

Eye Bat: Claro, amo.

La nave iba rauda y veloz hacia Equestria. Antes era Spectral quien pilotaba la nave, pero le cedió el turno a Storm Wing donde esta demostraba grandes cualidades como piloto. Mike acercándose a Spectral, le preguntó a éste.

Mike: Dime, Spectral. Antes del lío con Discord ¿Te encargaste de "eso"?

Spectral: Sí, amo. Gracias a mis habilidades de cambia forma. Sé donde están ahora los rebeldes de Shining Armor.

Ante la respuesta dada por el pony espía, Mike sonrió de forma perversa y ahí dio la orden pertinenete.

Mike: Excelente. Entonces mandad al equipo de exterminio a ese lugar. No dudéis en acabar con todos los que se oponen a mi reinado.

Spectral: Como ordene, amo.

En el escondite de los rebeldes, Shining Armor seguía esperando algún indicio de que su plan hubiese funcionado, aunque le unicornio ignoraba completamente que Discord fue destruido por Mike.

Armor: Mmm...Me pregunto si Discord ya se habrá ocupado de ese potro.

Cadence: Lo que me preocupa, es que estemos cambiando un mal por otro.

Comentaba Cadence con actitud preocupada que el mal actual podría cambiar a otro peor. Shining trató de calmar a su esposa, dedicándola una sonrisa mientras la decía a éste.

Armor: No te preocupes, querida. Todo está controlado. Presiento que todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

Nada más decir eso último, se escucharon varias explosiones donde tembló todo el lugar y múltiples paredes se derrumbaron. Por los agujeros de las paredes, aparecieron cientos de soldados calavera, que de inmediato empezaron a atacar. Los rebeldes empezaron a sufrir el pánico mientras los pocos que lograron controlarse, trataron de hacer frente a los robots asesinos.

Rebeldes: ¡Nos atacan!

Rebeldes2: ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Gritaron dos rebeldes antes de ser abatidos por los disparos de varios robots calaveras. Cadence sobresaltada, formó una barrera por instinto para protegerse ella y su marido de unos disparos. Shining disparando un rayo contra un robot que lo impactó y le hizo caer al suelo, dio la orden de abandonar el lugar.

Armor: ¡Todo el mundo! ¡Abandonad el escondite! ¡Que un grupo coja a los heridos y otro que coja lo imprescindible! ¡Cadence y yo os cubriremos!

Shining Armor y Cadence con su magia, trataban de combatir a los robots para así dar el mayor tiempo posible para que sus rebeldes pudieran huir con todo lo imprescindible. Aun así eran muchos robots y costaba mucho protegerlos a todos donde la mayoría acababan muriendo por los disparos o armas de corto alcance de dichos robots.

Cuando el último rebelde vivo pudo escapar, Shining y Cadence se retiraron, no antes de que Cadence crease un poderoso flash que cegó temporalmente los receptores ópticos de los robots, permitiendo así que ambos ponis pudieran escapar.

Shining y Cadence lograron huir y más tarde reunirse con los rebeldes a las afueras de la capital, aunque por desgracia habían perdido más de la mitad de los que estaban con ellos.

Armor: Ha sido un desastre. Nos han encontrado antes de lo previsto y hemos perdido la mayoría de nuestro grupo como de cosas.

Comentaba el unicornio donde lamentaba enormemente las perdidas que habían sufrido. Cadence también lamentaba las perdidas sufridas.

Cadence: Muchos de ellos los conocía. Que desgracia.

Armor: Ahora mismo no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí. Debemos ir a las montañas. Al menos por ahí que yo sepa, no está de momento controlado por los robots de Mike.

Cadence: Estoy de acuerdo.

Armor: ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Nos vamos a las montañas!

Ordenaba el unicornio donde nadie se quejó, aunque la mayoría de los rebeldes estaban verdaderamente desmoralizados por las perdidas sufridas.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Mike estaba en la sala del trono perfectamente sentado en su trono. Enfrente de él estaban sus Caballeros de la Muerte donde Shadow Storm estaba sujetando una gran cámara de televisión.

Mike: ¿Están todos listos para ver mi mensaje, Dark Knight?

Knight: Sí, amo. Está todo listo. Por toda Equestria le verán.

Mike: Excelente. Es hora de que toda Equestria, sea consciente de mi nueva apariencia.

Mientras tanto, Shining Armor y su esposa junto con los rebeldes, estaban escalando las montañas hasta que Cadence notó algo y le llamó a su marido.

Cadence: Shining. Mira.

El unicornio miró hacia donde señalaba su esposa, que era a Canterlot. Por el cielo apareció una pantalla gigante donde se veía a Mike.

No solo en Canterlot, en toda Equestria, surgieron múltiples pantallas donde todo el mundo pudo ver al Mike alicornio sonriendo con malicia. Todos miraban extrañados al potro alicornio sin sospechar que era nada menos que su actual amo y señor de Equestria. Finalmente el potro habló.

Mike: ¡Hola, mis queridos súbditos! Seguramente os estáis preguntando quién es este apuesto alicornio que está sentado en el trono. Pues aunque os cueste creerlo, soy yo, Mike Bluer.

Los presentes se sorprendieron al descubrir que aquel alicornio era Mike Bluer. El potro siguió hablando.

Mike: Yo fui sin duda el primer sorprendido. Nunca jamás me imaginé que me convertiría en un alicornio. Y el poder que he obtenido al final.

Hablaba el potro alicornio con una sádica sonrisa mientras su cuerno empezó a brillar con una luz verde perturbadora. Más de uno se estremeció al ver aquella luz que resultaba intimidante.

Mike: El primero que sintió mi verdadero poder, fue esa rata inútil de Discord, el presunto dios de la discordia y el caos. Logré eliminar a esa criatura con suma facilidad nada más convertirme en alicornio.

A la población de Equestria les sorprendió cuando el potro dijo aquello último. Muchos conocían la leyenda de Discord y de su poder. Que el potro acabara con él, demostraba que el reciente nuevo alicornio tenía un poder íntegramente superior.

Mike: En el fondo esto es bueno. Normalmente los alicornios gobernaban Equestria y que yo sepa, los alicornios viven eternamente sin morir de viejos. Por tanto, yo gobernaré esta tierra y luego el mundo para toda la eternidad. Sin duda digno de celebrarlo. Ja, ja, ja.

Terminó de hablar el potro con una sonrisa verdaderamente perversa antes de que se apagase las pantallas.

Shining: Mal asunto. Si antes ese potro era peligroso cuando no era un alicornio, ahora será mucho más difícil las cosas.

Comentaba Shining donde maldecía su suerte. Cadence mirando preocupada a su marido, le preguntó.

Cadence: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, querido?

Armor: De momento nada. Ese potro y su ejercito ahora son mucho más peligrosos que antes. Esto se ha vuelto mucho más difícil todavía.

Contestaba el unicornio donde ahora sentía que sus posibilidades de liberar Equestria, estaban más lejos que antes.

Volviendo con Mike, el potro estaba reunido con sus Caballeros de la Muerte.

Mike: Muy bien. Ahora que hemos arreglado algunas cosas aquí ¿Estáis preparados para nuestro siguiente destino?

Frost: Sí, amo. Lo estamos.

Contestaba la yegua con su actitud fría y sin emoción. El potro sosteniendo lo que parecía un diario y mirando sus páginas, sonrió con malicia.

Mike: Excelente. Hay un premio que me interesa reclamar a toda costa.

Decía esto el alicornio mientras miraba una página donde en ella había como un especie de dibujo con un gran cristal y algo dentro.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	9. Capítulo 9

Mike estaba en su trono junto con sus soldados calavera como guardias, teniendo a Frost al lado. Enfrente de él había un semental pegaso bien vestido con el típico collar de control, haciendo este último una reverencia al alicornio oscuro.

Mike: Querías hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? ¿Qué deseas?

Preguntaba el joven alicornio al semental. Éste un tanto nervioso, tragó saliva y se dispuso a hablar.

Pegaso: Sí...Amo...Verá. Soy el alcalde de un pequeño pueblo que está tierra dentro. Tenemos un problema con el agua que apenas llega a nuestra ciudad y claro, teniendo en cuenta el clima seco del lugar, eso hace que sea difícil cosechar para tener comida. La gente se muere de sed y si esto sigue así, el pueblo se arruinará como también morirá su gente.

El potro escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones del pegaso para luego colocando un casco bajo el mentón, le comentó a dicho alcalde.

Mike: Y claro. Si la gente se muere o el pueblo de arruina, eso no sería bueno ¿Verdad?

Decía esto terminando casi con una leve sonrisa perversa. El alcalde más nervioso todavía, le contestó.

Pegaso: Sí, amo. Muy malo. Por eso vengo a pedirle ayuda.

Mike: Lo único que necesitáis es agua ¿Verdad'

Pegaso: Ehhh...Pues sí. Si el agua llegase a nuestro pueblo, podríamos regar la tierra y así se salvaría.

Mike se quedó pensando un momento. El alcalde se temió que éste se fuera a negar. Finalmente el potro miró a Frost y la dijo a esta.

Mike: Frost. Envía mis siguientes órdenes. Que Eye Bat y Explosive vayan con varios robots constructores a construir un conducto que lleve el agua al pueblo de este pegaso. Y que también construyan un gran deposito de agua para que la puedan almacenar.

Frost: Sí, amo.

La yegua se puso en contacto con susodichos mediante el comunicador para transmitir las ordenes dadas por el alicornio. Mike juntando ahora sus cascos mientras miraba al alcalde, le comentó a éste con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Mike: En unos días tendrás el agua llegando a tu poblado. Supongo que no tendréis problemas a partir de entonces.

Pegaso: ¡Cielo santo! ¡Muchas gracias, amo! No sé cómo agradecérselo.

Agradecía el pegaso donde no cabía en su gozo al contar la ayuda para su pueblo. Pero el potro enseguida le comentó a éste.

Mike: Con una condición. Cuando tengáis las primeras cosechas, me tendréis que dar el 10% de la producción cada mes.

Pegaso: ¿El 10% decís...? Bueno... Supongo que no habrá problema con eso.

Contestaba el pegaso un tanto dudoso ante la petición del alicornio.

Mike: Si no tienes nada más, puedes retirarte.

Pegaso: Sí, amo. Muchas gracias.

El pegaso le hizo una última reverencia y se marchó del lugar, dejando solos a Mike y a Frost con los guardias. Frost mirando a Mike, le comentó a éste.

Frost: Me sorprende un poco sus acciones amo. En los últimos días, ha aceptado peticiones de varios ponis y ofreciendo su ayuda. Pensaba que no querría ayudar a nadie tras hacerse el amo de Equestria.

Ante el comentario de la yegua, Mike embozó una sonrisa perversa y ahí se levantó para ponerse a caminar y ahí explicar el por qué de sus acciones.

Mike: Muy simple. En realidad esto es también por beneficio propio. En la historia, muchos dictadores sometían a su gente, obligándolos a trabajar hasta la extenuación donde la mayoría morían. Algunos por falta de comida les faltaba fuerzas para trabajar y claro, a causa de eso su rendimiento disminuía y caían rendidos sin importar los latigazos que les dieran. Disminuyendo sus momentos de ocio o diversión, la gente acababa en depresión donde su salud se deterioraba.

Explicaba el joven alicornio mientras la yegua lo escuchaba con atención y este seguía hablando.

Mike: No pienso cometer el error de esos antiguos dictadores. Quiero que los ponis trabajen para mejorar Equestria, pero si les sometemos a demasiadas horas, acabaran demasiado cansados y su rendimiento disminuirá, haciendo que todo lo que queremos conseguir se retrase o incluso se eche a perder todo. También está el tema de la comida. Si no se produce comida suficiente, los ponis se mueren de hambre y ocurrirá como si trabajan demasiado. Si mueren demasiados ponis, a la larga acabará por perjudicar mi reino. Porque ¿Cómo voy a gobernar un reino si toda su gente se muere? Cierto que tengo mis robots, pero sería un latazo no tener a un solo pony normal a quien darle ordenes.

Seguía explicando Mike mientras Frost lo escuchaba con atención.

Frost: ¿Y los alimentos o ciertas cosas que piden a cambio?

Mike: Si algo aprendí por las malas cuando esa asquerosa de Nightmare Moon gobernaba Equestria, es que la vida no regala nada. Aquello son un pago por mi ayuda porque claro, no iba a hacerlo gratis para nadie. Y en parte son para almacenarlos cuando hagan falta de verdad. Imagínate que en alguna parte los alimentos escasean. Con los sobrantes podremos mantener bien nutrida a la gente útil hasta que se pueda arreglar la situación.

Mike se acercó a Frost y mirándola a los ojos, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Por eso es esencial cuidar de mis súbditos en lo mínimo. Si logro mantener el control en la población, pero a la vez sintiendo ciertas libertades o que tienen algo de control de sus vidas, puede que acaben viéndome como el salvador de Equestria que en realidad soy. Y puede que incluso les quite los collares de control si me demuestran su lealtad hacia mí...Solo quizás.

Frost: Así que casi todo es para su propio beneficio, pero también tratando de mantener felices a la gente para que le sean leales a usted ¿No?

Mike: Así es. Es como uno de esos videojuegos donde construyes una ciudad. Mantén felices a la gente y logra satisfacer sus necesidades y lograrás que estos hagan todo lo que tú quieras. Ja, ja, ja.

Respondía el alicornio a la vez riéndose de su propio chiste. Frost en cambio, seguía con su expresión fría y sin emoción alguna.

Más tarde, siguiendo las ordenes de Mike, se construyó un conducto que llegaba hasta el pueblo como un deposito para almacenar el agua. Apenas se necesitó unos días para todo eso ya que los robots de construcción eran bastante eficientes.

En una semana la gente logró por fin regar sus campos para luego cultivarlos. El pueblo estaba salvado de su perdición.

En unos meses, lograron obtener sus primeras cosechas y cumpliendo el trato con Mike, le entregaban el 10% de la producción de comida cosechada cada mes.

Aunque los fines de Mike eran en su mayoría para su propio beneficio, él era astuto y siempre trataba de que los habitantes de Equestria le vieran como lo mejor que pudo pasarle al reino. No tardó en modernizar en la medida de lo posible el reino donde la tecnología era lo principal. Muchas centrales eléctricas que se alimentaba con luz solar, ya que el alicornio no soportaba el humo de las fábricas o similares, recordando que cuando era aun más pequeño le ponían verdaderamente enfermo el olor de las fábricas de la ciudad en que vivía antes. También dispositivos o máquinas de limpieza cuya finalidad era preservar el aire puro y el agua, ya que Mike no quería que hubiera elementos que contaminasen el lugar y perjudicara su reino porque, cuanto mejor estuviera el aire y la tierra, mejores cosechas se podría conseguir y se aseguraría de contar siempre con agua limpia.

Pero en el fondo, todo ello era para que la gente lo viera con buenos ojos e interés. Si la gente lo veía utilizar su tecnología para hacer Equestria mejor y que facilitase los trabajos a la gente, lo verían como un gran gobernante. Aun así, el alicornio mantenía su fama de despiadado, sobre todo con las razas no ponis que aparecieran por el territorio, siendo principalmente grifos de Griffinstone que cometían la imprudencia de pasar por el territorio. Ninguno regresaba jamás a su hogar.

También procuraba tratar en lo posible de tener a la gente bien, para así prever futuras revueltas. Aunque los collares eran un buen medio para controlaros, era mejor ser prudente porque claro, nunca se sabía con ciencia cierta si en algún momento los collares fallarían.

Mike sonreía satisfecho. Sentía que su meta de hacer Equestria el reino más grande que nunca había tenido antes se hiciera realidad. Un mundo perfecto de ponis y si aquello no sobraba, quizás llevaría las cosas hasta las mismas estrellas, aunque eso último quizás quedaba para rato.

Un día, Mike estaba reunido con sus Caballeros de la Muerte en una sala de guerra del castillo por alrededor de una gran mesa, mirando un mapa tridimensional.

Mike: ¿Es ese lugar, Spectral?

Preguntaba el joven alicornio al pony metamórfico. Spectral asintiendo mientras señalaba con un casco el mapa, le respondió.

Spectral: Así es, amo. Estuve días infiltrado entre su gente y ahí pude investigarlo todo. Sus fuerzas, sus defensas, su magia. Tienen buenos efectivos, pero serán fáciles de aplastar si no se rinden por las buenas.

Explosive: Por supuesto. Nadie puede contra nosotros, sobre todo cuando usamos las armas grandes. Ja, ja, ja ¿Cuándo empezamos a volarlo todo por los aires?

Preguntaba el robot artillero donde estaba enormemente emocionado ante la idea de poder destruir algo. Inferna con su típica actitud de mal humor, le respondió a éste.

Inferna: ¡Eso es solo en caso de que se resistan a unirse a nosotros, idiota! ¡Si lo hacen, entonces sí que podremos arrasarlos con todos! ¿Te enteras?

Coyote: A mí me da igual...mientras pueda echarme un trago...

Comentaba Coyote que iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Mike mirando a Coyote, pensó para sí.

Mike: (No sé en que me equivoqué con Coyote. Estoy seguro que en su programación no metí nada sobre la bebida. Bueno, da igual. Eso no le afecta a su eficacia en combate).

Dark Knight: ¿Qué hacemos, amo?

Preguntaba el caballero negro a la espera de las ordenes de su amo. Mike ahí contestó.

Mike: Que primero vaya Storm Wing allí para tratar de negociar con ellos para que se unan a mi reino.

Eye Bat: ¿Y si no lo hacen?

Preguntaba la unicornio aunque ya se adivinaba la respuesta. Mike alzando de hombros, simplemente respondió.

Mike: Simplemente acabamos con todos los que se resistan hasta que se rindan o mueran todos. Lo típico.

Explosive: Je, je, je. Espero que se resistan un poco. Así tendremos motivos para usar las armas pesadas. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia el semental mientras se frotaba los cascos. Ahora Mike con actitud seria, les iba advirtiendo a éstos.

Mike: Pero recordad. El "paquete" no debe sufrir daño alguno. Debéis encontrarlo y traerlo aquí completamente intacto ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Todos: ¡Sí, amo!

Mike: Excelente. Je, je, je. Tengo ganas de que el "paquete" llegue pronto a mis cascos.

Al día siguiente, Storm Wing con su gran velocidad, llegó en poco tiempo a su destino. No tardó en regresar confirmando que la respuesta había sido negativa. Por lo que ahora los Caballeros de la Muerte tenían luz verde para actuar.

Por orden de Mike, las tropas mecánicas habían viajado al lugar donde había ido Storm Wing. Un gran bosque negro donde apenas llegaban las luces del sol debido al cielo eternamente cubierto por nubes negras.

Aquel lugar residían los ponis sombríos, una raza pony donde la mayoría de sus habitantes eran de pelajes oscuros y rasgos algo intimidantes. Los unicornios tenían el cuerno un tanto curvo hacia arriba y los pegasos eran más bien bat ponis.

Las tropas mecánicas atacaron la zona con su gran armamento superior y por supuesto los ponis sombríos fueron a enfrentarse a ellos. Para su desgracia los ponis sombríos no eran apenas rivales para el gran poderío militar de las tropas mecánicas.

Los soldados calavera y ogros se encargaban de los terrestres mientras las gárgolas de los voladores.

Explosive: ¡Síiii! Ja, ja, ja ¡Cuanta destrucción! ¡Me encanta!

Exclamaba emocionado Explosive armado con unas ametralladoras pesadas acopladas en sus brazos y unos lanzamisiles en sus hombros, disparando su enorme arsenal contra el enemigo, ocasionando múltiples explosiones donde más de un pony sombrío salía volando. Múltiples defensas como catapultas o ballestas gigantes eran destruidas por las armas del robot artillero.

Sentada sobre una rama estaba Eye Bat, observando ésta la destrucción ocasionada por su compañero y moviendo sus brazos como si en un concierto estuviera. Ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si siguiera algún tipo de melodía y con una sonrisa, en cierto modo disfrutando del sonido de las explosiones ocasionadas por Explosive.

Eye Bat: Sin duda esto es música para mis oídos. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa la yegua donde en cierto modo lo estaba disfrutando. Una yegua bat pony armada con unas garras de metal en sus cascos, voló veloz hacia ella con intención de matarla.

Yegua bat pony: ¡Muere!

Gritaba la yegua donde intentó atravesar a Eye Bat con sus garras, pero la unicornio se echó para atrás esquivando así el ataque de la bat pony. La unicornio se agarró con su cola de la rama de donde estaba, quedando colgada boca abajo y dese ahí sacó su arco, preparó una flecha y finalmente disparó, acertando justo en el cuelo de la bat pony donde esta cayó al suelo.

Mientras la bat pony se la iba la vida, Eye Bat se bajó de la rama para acercarse a ésta y con una sonrisa perversa, decirla a ésta.

Eye Bat: Ja, ja, ja. Mira que intentar atacarme a mí como si nada. Como se nota que la estupidez no tiene cura.

Decía esto con una gran maldad la yegua donde agarrando una flecha, la clavó en la frente de la bat pony, acabando definitivamente con ella.

Eye Bat: Con lo sencillo que habría sido que se hubiesen rendido y someterse y ya está. En fin. Si no queda más remedio.

Comentaba con malicia la yegua hasta que de repente se escuchó el rugido de un especie de dragón, llamando enormemente la atención de la yegua.

Eye Bat: Tiene que ser el dragón del que nos habló Spectral que se suponen que tienen estos ponis sombríos.

Comentaba la yegua y efectivamente, podía ver volar por el cielo un enorme dragón rojo con espinas negras y alas enormes.

La enorme bestia rugía de furia y con su aliento de fuego, destruía a varias robots gárgolas que volaban por el cielo. Los robots no tardaron en atacar a la bestia, pero esta última demostraba ser verdaderamente fuerte y los ataques apenas atravesaban sus duras escamas.

El dragón seguía atacando a los robots hasta que su vista se centró en algo que iba hacia él, nada menos que Frost.

Frost: Supongo que tendré que ocuparme yo de ese dragón.

Comentaba la yegua mientras observaba a la enorme bestia. El dragón miró a la alicornio con furia y acto seguido cargó contra ella. La yegua lanzó un potente viento frío que ralentizaba al dragón. Aun así llegó hasta ella e intentó darla un zarpazo donde la yegua no tardó en esquivarla.

Pese al imponente y amenazante dragón, la yegua no mostraba emoción alguna ante él. La bestia en cambio lucía furiosa y lanzó una gran llamarada contra ella. La yegua no tardó en contraatacar con una poderosa ventisca de hielo que chocó contra las llamas y de momento mantenerse así.

Eye Bat: Así. Que no se mueva ni un milímetro.

Decía la arquera colgada de la rama de un árbol mediante su cola, donde apuntaba con su arco al dragón con una flecha especial. Cuando finalmente lo tenía bien apuntado, disparó la flecha que salió disparada contra la bestia, impactando de lleno en el pecho de la bestia donde atravesó buena parte de sus escamas. La bestia rugió de dolor por ello.

Eye Bat: Je, je, je. Flechas perforantes. Vienen muy bien para atravesar cosas duras como las escamas de un dragón.

Comentaba la yegua con malicia al ver que su flecha especial había dado el resultado previsto. El dolor provocaba que el dragón no pudiera continuar lanzando fuego y el ataque de Frost lo alcanzara y congelase parte de su cuerpo. Ahí el dragón se vio obligado a tomar tierra donde los robots cercanos empezaron a disparar hacia este.

Pese a todo, el dragón seguía siendo verdaderamente fuerte y seguía dando pelea, con sus garras aplastaba o golpeaba a los robots e incluso lanzaba su aliento de fuego donde muchos de estos eran convertidos en metal derretido.

Varios misiles impactaron en la enorme bestia donde se giró y vio a Explosive apuntando con sus armas a este.

Explosive: Un dragón. Sin duda será un buen trofeo sobre la chimenea. Je, je, je.

Decía con malicia el robot artillero donde disparó varios misiles en dirección al dragón, ocasionando varias explosiones por todo su cuerpo.

Explosive: ¡Ahora sí que es reptil muerto! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el robot hasta que vio emerger al dragón en medio del humo con solo daños menores y verdaderamente furioso.

Eye Bat: Con eso solo has logrado ponerlo aun más furioso todavía.

Advertía la arquera mientras disparaba varias flechas contra el dragón. La bestia rugió mientras lanzaba una llamarada contra éstos, hasta que Frost se interpuso y creó un amplio muro de hielo para bloquear el fuego. Acto seguido con un simple pensamiento, hizo estallar el muro de hielo y con su magia lanzarlo a modo de misiles contra la bestia, golpeándola una y otra vez en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

El dragón iba a atacar de nuevo hasta que escuchó una voz familiar.

¿?: ¡Alto, dragón! ¡Tu amo Sombra te lo ordena!

El dragón al escuchar la voz se detuvo. Luego se giró al origen de dicha voz y ahí vio a nada menos que a King Sombra.

Sombra: ¡Ven aquí y póstrate ante tu amo!

Ordenaba el unicornio oscuro. El dragón sin rechistar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el unicornio y agachó su cabeza para tenerlo enfrente suya.

Sombra: Muy bien. No te muevas bajo ningún motivo al menos que yo te lo ordene.

El dragón acatando la orden, se quedó completamente quieto.

Desde una distancia prudencial, estaba Eye Bat como casi siempre colgada boca abajo desde un árbol. Desde ahí apuntaba con su arco al enorme dragón con una flecha de punta negra.

Eye Bat: Ahí va una flecha especial para ese dragón. Je, je, je.

Decía la yegua unicornio para acto seguido disparar dicha flecha. La flecha velozmente atravesó el cráneo del dragón, provocando que la bestia rugiera de dolor y se volviera loca.

Eye Bat: ¡La flecha de punta negra ha surtido efecto! ¡Disparar con todo lo que tengáis a esa cosa!

Informaba la yegua ya que dicha flecha estaba diseñada para atravesar las duras escamas de un dragón. El presunto Sombra resultó ser nada menos que Spectral que había adoptado la forma del malvado unicornio para engañar al dragón.

Frost lanzaba vientos helados contra la bestia para tratar de ralentizarla. Mientras tanto, Explosive armado con un especie de bazooka de tamaño descomunal, apuntaba con ella al dragón.

Explosive: Je, je, je. Ahí va una especial para aniquilarla.

Decía el robot donde el arma realizó un potente disparo de energía, donde la fuerza de empuje hacía retroceder al pony artillero.

El dragón no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el disparo debido a que tenía bastante hielo alrededor de su cuerpo, ralentizando así sus movimientos. Finalmente el disparo lo alcanzó, provocando una enorme explosión que sacudió el lugar.

El grupo estaba haber acabado con la bestia, hasta que la vieron emerger de nuevo, pero con serias heridas en su cuerpo y con su cráneo abierto en la frente. La bestia rugía de dolor y furia.

Spectral: Mmm...Es dura esa cosa.

Comentaba el pony negro. Frost mirando a la bestia sin emoción alguna, respondió.

Frost: Pero por dentro seguro que no tanto.

La yegua generó unos shuriken de hielo. Acto seguido lanzó uno y luego otro, donde atravesaron el cráneo de la bestia hasta el cerebro. Ahí con su magia, hizo girar dichos shuriken de hielo a modo de sierra en el interior del cerebro del dragón.

La bestia rugió mientras su cerebro se hacía prácticamente pedazos de carne y montones de sangre salía de su cráneo. Un último rugido hizo el dragón antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Spectral: Por fin. Por un momento creí que no íbamos a acabar con ese dragón.

Explosive: Ja, ja, ja. Pero al final está muerto como cualquiera que se enfrente a nosotros.

Celebraba el robot artillero mientras sacando de su armadura una especie de sierra de energía, empezó a trocear el cuerpo muerto del dragón, provocando montones de salpicones de sangre. Frost tomando la palabra, les decía a sus compañeros.

Frost: Las tropas mecánicas pueden ocuparse de los soldados de Sombra. Ahora dirijámonos al castillo.

Mientras en el castillo, asomándose por la ventana estaba un unicornio vestido muy elegantemente que le cubría casi el cuerpo completo impidiendo ver su cutie mark. Portaba una mascara que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Tenía el pelaje rojo oscuro y la crin negra.

Dicho pony observaba como las máquinas estaban haciendo pedazos a las tropas. Un soldado aparecía corriendo para informar a dicho unicornio.

Soldado: ¡Amo Gades! ¡Las fuerzas enemigas están masacrando a nuestras tropas! ¡Calculo que llegaran al castillo en apenas 20 minutos!

El llamado Gades asintió con calma y ahí le dijo al soldado.

Gades: Ya veo. Desde que nuestro amo cayó, los ponis sombríos están pasando por muy mala racha ¡Soldado!

Soldado: ¡Sí, amo!

Gades: Quiero que tú junto con varios de los soldados que nos queden en el castillo, vayáis a la bóveda del castillo y recojáis el "objeto".

Soldado: ¿Cómo dice, amo?

Gades: Como lo ha oído, soldado. No podemos dejar que caiga en cascos enemigos. Así que lo llevareis bien lejos de aquí. Es una orden que tenéis...

No pudo terminar la frase porque se escuchó un disparo. Dicho disparo atravesó por detrás de la cabeza del soldado y saliendo la bala en la frente mientras sangre salía de ella. Con un gran agujero en su cabeza por ambos lados, el soldado cayó muerto al suelo.

Gades sobresaltado, se giró y vio al autor del disparo. A nada menos que a Coyote donde el semental tenía el arma en alto mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Coyote: Bueno...Parece que he llegado al castillo este...

Hablaba el semental terrestre mientras se bebía una botella de vino que se había encontrado por ahí.

Gades: ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¡Responde!

Gritaba enfadado exigiendo respuestas Gades. Coyote sin dejar de tambalearse, le contestó.

Coyote: Soy Coyote...De los Caballeros de la Muerte del amo Mike...Sobre cómo he llegado aquí, fácil...Mientras las tropas mecánicas y mis compañeros se encargaban de los soldados...Un servidor se pudo escabullir hasta llegar aquí...Aunque primero pasé por las bodegas y debo decir que tenéis una buena bodega aquí...Puede echarme unos cuantos buenos tragos...

Gades: Los Caballeros de la Muerte. Oí hablar de vosotros. Si no me equivoco, fuisteis quienes acabasteis con nuestro amo King Sombra.

Coyote: Veo que te has enterado. Hay que reconocer que ese Sombra se lo tenía bien montado allí. Incluso pude visitar las bodegas del castillo cristalino ese o como se llame...

Contestaba el semental terrestre mientras su cabeza ladeaba de un lado a otro. Gades clavando una mirada furiosa por la perdida de su amo a cascos de aquellos tipos, le dijo a Coyote.

Gades: Llevo esperando la oportunidad de toparme con vosotros. Ahora por fin podré vengar a mi amo Sombra ¡Y tú serás el primero en morir!

Grito el unicornio donde disparó un fino, pero potente rayo en dirección hacia el semental terrestre. Coyote lo esquivó ladeando hacia un lado, haciendo que el rayo pasara de lado.

Gades: Un golpe de suerte.

Decía Gades, considerando que el semental terrestre solo lo esquivó por casualidad. El unicornio disparó más rayos, pero el vaquero lograba esquivar cada disparo ladeando de un lado a otro con movimientos erráticos como de un borracho. Aquello frustraba enormemente al semental unicornio.

Gades: ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso me está tomando el pelo?

Coyote: No...Simplemente que no me puedo dejar que mates. No podría completar mi trabajo si no.

Contestaba como si nada el semental terrestre. Gades molesto con la respuesta, sacó una espada curva y cargó contra Coyote en un intentó de matarlo. Lanzó varios tajos, pero soprendentemente Coyote los esquivaba todos con sus erráticos movimientos, frustrando aun más al unicornio.

Gades: ¡Maldito! ¡Quédate quieto para que te mate!

Gritaba furioso el unicornio sin parar de atacar al semental terrestre. Coyote sin parar de esquivar los ataques, le contestó.

Coyote: No es culpa mía...Es que me cuesta un poco quedarme quieto...Ahora me vendría bien un trago.

Contestaba de nuevo el vaquero. Gades aun más furioso que antes, intentó atravesara Coyote con su espada. Coyote le esquivó y alzando su arma en alto, le golpeó encima de la cabeza a Gades con tanta fuerza, que logró en parte agrietarle el cráneo.

Gades: ¡Ahhhh...!

Gritó de dolor el unicornio por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza y aquello no acabó ahí. Coyote alzaba rápido su arma de abajo arriba, disparando varias balas donde atravesaron parcialmente el cuerpo del unicornio.

Gades retrocedió adolorido por los impactos de bala en su cuerpo. Mirando lleno de furia a Coyote, le gritó a éste.

Gades: ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Ahora sí que no pienso tener piedad contigo! ¡A ver como te las ingenias para atacarme siendo ahora yo el que se mueve de un lado a otro!

Gades empleando sus poderes de las sombras, se desplazaba a toda velocidad de un lado a otro por alrededor de Coyote, donde el vaquero estaba parado en el sitio sin hacer nada más que seguir tambaleando de un lado a otro.

Gades: Ja, ja, ja ¡A ver cómo logras darme ahora! Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el malvado unicornio sin parar de moverse a toda velocidad con actitud burlona. Coyote sin parar de tambalearse, simplemente alzó su pistola hacia un lado y sin mirar, disparó.

Milagrosamente el disparo alcanzó en un costado del unicornio haciendo gritar de dolor y que cayera al suelo.

Gades: ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que ese maldito borracho haya logrado siquiera alcanzarme con un disparo tan certero?

Exclamaba el unicornio sin poder creerse lo que había pasado. Se iba a ponerse de pie hasta que otro disparó el alcanzó en su cuerno, destruyéndolo en el proceso y así incapacitándolo para hacer magia. Gades gritó de dolor ante la destrucción de su cuerno a que no es ajeno por causas de Coyote.

Coyote: ¿Hemos terminado? Porque tengo ganas de ir un rato a la taberna...

Preguntaba Coyote sintiendo una gran sed. Gades mirando aun más furioso que antes al vaquero, le decía verdaderamente enfadado.

Gades: ¡Maldito sea! Voy a matarte por esto...

Justo en ese instante, Coyote dejó de actuar como un pony borracho para cambiar radicalmente a uno pony sobrio y mirando a Gades, le dijo seriamente a éste.

Coyote: Lo siento, pero en esta ocasión serás tú el que muera aquí y ahora. Pagando el error de no unirte al amo Mike Bluer cuando tuvisteis oportunidad.

Gades se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud de Coyote, ya que desde que lo vio por primera vez, actuaba siempre como un completo borracho. Ahora que lo veía actuando de forma seria y sobria, empezó a cuestionarse si realmente era un borracho o estaba fingiendo serlo.

Coyote sacó de su traje una esfera con un extraño contenido blanco en él. Rápidamente disparó su pistola que acertó en el pecho del unicornio, haciendo un considerable agujero en él. Acto seguido lanzó la esfera donde se incrustó en el agujero.

Coyote se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de Gades hasta rápidamente girar y disparar ahora contra la esfera, rompiendolo en mil pedazos y vertiendo su contenido en el interior del unicornio.

Gades empezó a sentirse raro como si algo lo estuviera llenando por dentro. De su cuerpo por todos los agujeros de bala que tenía, empezó a salir arena y más arena donde lo inundaban por completo, aplastando sus órganos. El semental gritó de dolor mientras quedaba sepultado en su parte inferior de arena. Finalmente Gades había muerto.

Coyote: Un trabajo menos.

Decía Coyote guardando sus armas para acto seguido volver a su actitud de pony borracho. Poco después llegaron Frost y los otros donde vieron a su compañero junto con el cuerpo muerto de Gades.

Frost: Veo que llegaste antes que nosotros, Coyote.

Le comentaba la alicornio de hielo. Coyote asintiendo de hombros, la contestó.

Coyote: Pues sí. Y al final ocurrió lo normal. Se resisten, tratan de luchar y al final mueren. Lo normal.

Eye Bat: ¿Has encontrado lo que buscamos por un casual?

Preguntaba la yegua unicornio a Coyote. Este último tras echarse un trago de una botella, la contestó.

Coyote: Ehhh...No...

Eye Bat: Obviamente no. Supongo que primero irías a una bodega a echar un trago de los tuyos.

Decía con sarcasmo la yegua ante la actitud de su compañero. Spectral tomó la palabra.

Spectral: Yo sé donde está gracias a que me infiltré en sus filas hace tiempo. Seguidme.

Todos siguieron a Spectral hasta llegar el final de un pasillo que aparentemente no parecía tener nada. El semental negro se acercó a una lámpara donde tiró de ella, activando un mecanismo oculto que agrió un pasadizo secreto.

El grupo pasó por el pasadizo donde los llevó a una sala llena de cristales donde en su interior estaban encerrados varios ponis sombríos.

Explosive: Si pusiera varios explosivos aquí, haría una buena barbacoa. Ja, ja, ja.

Bromeaba con malicia el pony artillero. Frost con su actitud inexpresiva, le contestó.

Frost: No toques nada. Sabes para que estamos aquí.

Spectral: Por aquí.

El grupo siguió a Spectral donde llegaron a una parte de la sala donde en su centro había un cristal mucho más grande que los otros, donde en su interior había una figura oscura donde no se distinguía bien qué era.

Spectral: Sin duda esto es lo que el amo estaba buscando.

Frost: Muy bien. Que los robots se encarguen de su transporte. El amo ha puesto muy claro que no quiere que sufra daño alguno.

Horas más tarde, varios robots estaban cargando en una plataforma aerodeslizadora el cristal mientras fuera del castillo habían ponis sombríos que se habían rendido y sometido a la soberanía de Equestria.

Más tarde el cristal fue trasladado a un laboratorio. Mike Bluer estaba presente junto con Eye Bat.

Mike: ¿Cómo vamos, Eye Bat?

Preguntaba el potro a la yegua donde esta última estaba en un panel de control manipulando controles.

Eye Bat: Solo unos segundos y lo tendremos listos.

Contestaba la yegua mientras unos brazos mecánicos con láseres, hacían algunos cortes en el cristal. Luego de un rato, el cristal se rompió por completo, dejando libre el contenido del mismo.

Yaciendo en el suelo, estaba lo que parecía una alicornio de la edad de Mike, solo que parecía una pony sombría de pelaje marrón, crin larga de color marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, con alas de murciélago y cuerno de unicornio aunque algo curvo hacia arriba. Su cutie mark era un murciélago con las alas extendidas.

Más tarde, la alicornio sombría estaba tumbada en una camilla y poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento y abriendo esta sus ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue soltar un bostezo.

Potra: Ahhh...¿Dónde estoy? ¿A cuánto estamos hoy?

Preguntaba la joven alicornio donde miró todo su alrededor donde no reconocía nada.

Potra: ¿Qué lugar es este? No es el castillo de Sombra ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Se preguntaba la joven alicornio donde no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Mike: Estás en uno de mis laboratorios, "Darkwing".

La joven alicornio dirigió la mirada donde vio sentado a un alicornio de su edad que no era otro que Mike Bluer. La alicornio cuyo nombre parecía ser Darkwing, rápidamente se puso de pie encima de la camilla y en guardia le gritó a Mike.

Potra: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y cómo he llegado aquí? ¡Contesta!

Preguntaba exigiendo respuestas la potra mientras iluminaba su cuerno más que preparada para atacar si era necesario. Mike tranquilamente alzó su casco en señal de paz y con una sonrisa la contestó.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Aquí estás a salvo.

Dark: Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Mike: Me imagino. Sobre quién eres y dónde estabas, fue gracias a esto.

Decía esto el potro mientras la enseñaba a Darkwing un especie de diario que esta reconoció al instante y exclamó.

Dark: ¡El diario del amo King Sombra!

Mike: Así es. Me lo trajeron mis chicos cuando acabaron con él tras conquistar el Imperio de Cristal.

Contestaba el potro. Darkwing al escuchar eso, preguntó.

Dark: Espera ¿Qué quieres decir cuando acabaron con él?

Mike: Simple. King Sombra está muerto.

Dark: ¡¿Quéeee...?! ¿Matasteis a mi maestro? ¡Lo vais a pagar caro!

Gritó furiosa ésta donde se preparaba para atacar. Mike sin perder la calma, la respondió.

Mike: Créeme. Aparte de que era un obstáculo para mis planes de conquista, en parte se lo merecía. Sobre todo el mal que te había hecho a ti.

Dark: ¿De qué hablas? Él me crió y me entrenó desde que tengo memoria.

Preguntó la alicornio donde no sabía hacia donde quería llegar el alicornio.

Mike: Para empezar ¿Qué sabes de tus padres?

Dark: ¿Mis padres? Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era apenas una recién nacida y el amo Sombra me cuido y me entrenó para ser su más fiel casco derecho ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con todo?

Mike: Entonces quizás te interese leer esta parte.

Decía ofreciendo el diario con su magia a la joven alicornio, señalando una página en concreta. Darkwing con desconfianza tomó el diario y se puso a leer dicha página. Poco a poco la expresión de Darkwing fue pasando a una de total sorpresa y al final exclamó.

Dark: ¡Nooo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Él mató a mis padres y no por un accidente como me hizo creer siempre que fue!

Gritaba la joven alicornio a la vez que tiraba el diario contra una pared y acto seguido se echó sobre la camilla a llorar.

Mike: Así es. Esa es la verdad. Si te sirve de consuelo, lo lamentó.

Respondía el alicornio ahora con actitud triste como si verdaderamente sintiera lástima por la alicornio. Darkwing mirando al alicornio sin creerle demasiado, le preguntó un tanto molesta.

Dark: ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Mike: Porque mis padres también fueron asesinados por una maldita desgraciada, que actualmente está muerta y bien muerta.

Respondía de nuevo el alicornio, haciendo que Darkwing ahora mirase seria y sintiendo que Mike era como ella en cuestión de perdida.

Mike: Supe de tu existencia por el diario de Sombra. Sentí que tú eras como yo. Ambos perdimos a nuestros padres por culpa de unos malditos desgraciados. Por eso pedí que te trajeran aquí.

Dark: ¿Solo por eso?

Mike: Bueno. Y también por si te interesaría mi oferta.

Dark: ¿Oferta?

Mike: Sí. Quiero que te unas a mí en mi conquista global.

Dark: ¿Conquista global? Un tanto ambicioso incluso para mi antiguo amo Sombra. Algo así sería muy difícil.

Respondía la joven alicornio sin estar muy segura de que algo así sería posible. Mike con una sonrisa de confianza, la respondió.

Mike: Bueno, pero seguramente tu amo no tenía algo como esto.

Mike pulsó unos botones y ahí se activaron unas pantallas con imágenes en cada una de ellas. Darkwing se sobresaltó un poco al principio porque todo aquello era extraño para ella. Luego vio en cada una de las pantallas un basto e inmenso ejercito mecánico que llegaba hasta donde se perdía la vista.

Mike: Bien, Darkwing ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te unes a mí?

Preguntaba de nuevo el alicornio con una sonrisa, ofreciendo su casco a Darkwing. Ahí la joven alicornio se quedó pensando en la propuesta del alicornio.


	10. Capítulo 10

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Darkwing fue reclutada por Mike para formar parte de sus Caballeros de la Muerte. Durante ese tiempo, la nueva alicornio tuvo oportunidad de conocer mejor lo que sería su nuevo hogar, el Castillo de Canterlot como sus alrededores.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que por la zona del castillo como mucho solo habían sirvientes como robots de seguridad, no había un solo pony que ejerciera de guardia. También se dio cuenta de los collares de control con que controlaba a la población de Equestria.

Darkwing en cierto modo le recordaba a como su antiguo amo Sombra controlaba a sus esclavos, solo que de forma más eficiente donde las posibilidades de rebelarse eran casi nulas. La verdad es que para ella la forma de gobernar de Mike era incluso más eficiente que la de su antiguo amo.

Tenía su propia habitación, sus propios sirvientes. Tenía acceso a magia que se consideraba prohibida en Equestria donde solo Mike y sus Caballeros de la Muerte tenían acceso, por tanto ella también podía acceder a ellos y gracias a ello, pudo aprender varios hechizos poderosos. Sentía que había cambiado su antigua vida con los ponis sombríos por un autentico chollo que la beneficiaba en creces, aunque tenía un problema la joven alicornio.

Dark: Estoy aburrida...

Decía la alicornio ya que apenas pudo hacer nada emocionante desde que se unió a Mike, así que se fue a buscar a Mike para ver si podía hacer algo interesante.

Por el camino se encontró con Rarity que estaba limpiando junto con varias sirvientas. Darkwing al verla, la llamó la atención.

Dark: ¡Eh! ¡Tú! La blanca.

Rarity se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a la joven hablar y luego mirando a esta, preguntó.

Rarity: Ehh...¿Me llamaba a mí, ama Darkwing?

Dark: Así es, sirvienta.

Contestó Darkwing donde no tenía reparos en tratar a la unicornio como la sirvienta que era actualmente y ahí la preguntó.

Dark: ¿Sabes dónde está Mike?

Rarity: El amo...Creo que está en el laboratorio que creó en el castillo hace tiempo.

Dark: ¿El laboratorio? Me lo imagino ¿Por dónde se llega?

Rarity: Yo la puedo guiar si quiere...

Respondía la unicornio de forma educada y en parte temerosa por si la hacía enfadar a la alicornio. Darkwing asintiendo, accedió en su idea.

Dark: Muy bien. Pues llévame y deprisa, que no quiero perder el tiempo.

Rarity: Sí. Como ordene.

La unicornio guió a la unicornio por el castillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. La alicornio miraba las escaleras donde la llevaban muy profundamente.

Dark: Sí que debe estar muy abajo ¿En serio tiene que estar tan profundo todo esto?

Rarity: El amo tiene pensado instalar un ascensor para acortar tiempo.

Respondía la unicornio a la pregunta de la alicornio. Darkwing soltando un suspiro, comentó.

Dark: Menos mal. No me apetecería tener que recorrer grandes distancias solo para llegar a un maldito laboratorio.

Finalmente tras una larga caminata, llegaron a lo que parecía un gran portón custodiada por dos caballeros negros.

Caballero: ¡Alto! ¡Identifíquese!

Habló uno de los robots que estaba de guardia. Rarity adelantándose un poco con cuidado, se anunció.

Rarity: Soy Rarity, la jefa del cuerpo de sirvientas del castillo. El ama Darkwing quiere ver al amo Mike.

Caballero: Espere un momento.

El robot se quedó parado por un momento donde sus ojos se visualizaban como unos datos. Luego de casi un minuto, el robot les informó a la yegua y a la joven potra.

Caballero: Podéis pasar.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo el paso de Rarity y Darkwing.

En su interior era un laboratorio verdaderamente avanzado para lo que era Equestria antes de la llegada de Nightmare Moon y la noche eterna. Llena de aparatos la mayoría bastante extraños donde no se tenía ni idea para qué servían.

Darkwing pudo ver a Mike enfrente de una mesa donde parecía estar trabajando en los planos de una nueva máquina de guerra. Rarity haciendo una reverencia a Mike, se anunció.

Rarity: Amo, Mike. El ama Darkwing quiere verle.

El eludido se giró donde pudo ver a ambas.

Mike: Ya veo ¿Deseabas algo, Darkwing? No creo que hayas venido precisamente a saludarme. Je, je, je.

Bromeaba en la última parte el alicornio con una ligera sonrisa perversa. Darkwing asintiendo le respondió.

Dark: Pues sí. Estoy algo aburrida de no hacer nada que valga la pena. Llevo tiempo aquí y como mucho solo me he podido ocupar de algunos alborotadores o cosas así. Quiero algo de acción.

Decía Darkwing donde ahora mismo quería hacer algo que pudiera poner a prueba sus habilidades. Mike pensando por un momento, la contestó.

Mike: Creo que sí hay algo que podrías hacer. Algo que llevo pensando hacer. Dime, Darkwing ¿Conoces el reino Griffonstone?

Ante la pregunta, Darkwing alzó de hombros y le respondió.

Dark: Estuve mucho tiempo encerrada en el cristal, por lo que no sé mucho del mundo actual.

Mike asintiendo, se puso a pulsar unos botones de su brazalete y de ella surgió unas pantallas con imágenes.

Mike: Es un pequeño e insignificante reino donde habitan los grifos. Un reino miserable donde solo hay que verlo para saberlo.

Explicaba el alicornio mientras en las pantallas se mostraba el ruinoso reino, donde se veían casas en muy mal estado donde no parecían haber tenido ninguna revisión o reparación en su vida. Darkwing tuvo que darle la razón a Mike porque ahí le dijo a este.

Dark: Vaya reino más miserable ¿Cómo pueden vivir los grifos de esa manera? Ni siquiera parece que tengan nada de valor ahí ¿Qué podría haber de interesante ahí?

Mike: Excelente pregunta, Darkwing. Aunque esos patéticos grifos no tienen nada que llame así mucho la atención, sí que hay una cosa que me interesa conseguir.

Dark: ¿Qué cosa podría haber en ese vertedero que te podría interesar?

Preguntaba Darkwing donde consideraba que un lugar que ella consideraba miserable, no podría haber absolutamente nada de valor que valiese la pena. Mike ahí se dispuso a contestarla.

Mike: El Ídolo de Boreas.

Una pantalla mostró dicho ídolo que parecía una especie de copa dorada con joyas en ella. Esta vez si que Darkwing se mostró interesada.

Dark: Vaya. Al final sí que hay algo de interés ahí. Y yo que pensaba que ahí solo acumulaban basura.

Comentaba Darkwing donde miraba el ídolo con sumo interés y sintiendo que por fin iba a tener una misión que valiese la pena.

Mike: Ese símbolo en teoría, lo tenía el muy antiguo rey Gregor hace años y que unía a los grifos. Pero un monstruo lo robó y cuando se lo llevó lejos, los grifos se dividieron y se dejaron llevar por la codicia.

Dark: ¿En serio? Suena un poco absurdo eso. Quiero decir ¿Cómo puede un simple objeto unir a los grifos y luego su perdida hacer que se separasen?

Mike: Sin lugar a dudas. Obviamente el ídolo no tenía nada que ver, sino que los grifos eran codiciosos de por sí. Una prueba de la lamentable especie que son y que no sentirá nadie lastima por ellos cuando sean exterminados.

Decía Mike con tono de desprecio hacia los grifos. Darkwing adivinando lo que Mike quería, le comentó.

Dark: Me imagino que quieres que vayamos allí y consigamos el ídolo ese.

Mike: Correcto. Acabar con esos grifos no serán un problema ya que no tienen ejercito propio y aunque lo tuvieran, estarían demasiado divididos para cooperar unos con otros. Lo malo es encontrar el ídolo, por lo que hay que interrogar a los grifos para averiguar lo que saben. Si es preciso, torturadlos para conseguir que hablen.

Dark: Je, je, je. Dalo por hecho.

Una semana más tarde, Darkwing viajaba en una nave junto con algunos miembros de los Caballeros de la Muerte. La alicornio estaba sentada, esperando ésta impaciente de que empezara pronto el trabajo. Picaba fuerte su casco en el suelo ya que quería tener algo de acción.

Storm: ¿Emocionada por tu primera misión, Darkwing?

Preguntaba nada menos que Storm Wing donde miraba con atención a la joven alicornio. Darkwing mirando a la pegaso, la contestó.

Dark: Pues sí. La verdad es que tengo ganas de acción. Desde que salí del cristal, apenas he tenido acción de verdad.

Explicaba la alicornio, recordando ésta los días que cuando estaba con Sombra, realizaba misiones desde muy temprana edad para él, realizando ataques a lugares concretos como también asesinatos. Para ella matar a alguien era tan natural como pelar una manzana.

Storm Wing ante la respuesta, se rió, cosa que molestó a Darkwing ya que sentía que se estaba burlando de ella y la llamó la atención.

Dark: ¿Acaso te parece gracioso?

Storm Wing parando de reírse, miró a Darkwing donde ahí la respondió.

Storm: En absoluto. Simplemente me alegro que estés dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir con la tarea que nos han encomendado el amo Mike. Espero que podamos contar contigo.

Dark: Lo sé. No importa lo que sea. Yo puedo con todo.

Respondía con cierta actitud arrogante la alicornio. Storm Wing sonrió al ver la actitud de la alicornio sombría. Aun así la dijo lo siguiente.

Storm: Sí. El amo Mike te tiene muy alta estima. Ve una gran promesa en ti que podría resultar muy útil para nuestros planes de futuro.

Darkwing miró levemente a Storm Wing. Recordaba que su relación con Sombra era integramente como de maestro o aprendiz, aunque Sombra la felicitase por sus misiones, nunca llegó a saber si Sombra la apreciaba de verdad o solo como un arma. Al menos al príncipio cuando descubrió el diario secreto de Sombra donde revelaba que solo la veía como un arma y no como una autentica pony.

Dark: Supongo...

Storm: Aun así, recuerda esto. No estás sola. Los Caballeros de la Muerte pese a nuestra fama de crueles, nos apoyamos unos con otros. Esperemos que te puedas integrar bien en el equipo. A Frost la vendría bien tener a otra chica alicornio con quien hablar...Si es que llega ésta a hablar. Ja, ja, ja.

Comentaba riéndose en la última parte la pegaso. Darkwing sonrió levemente ante el comentario. Nunca sintió que formara parte de algo ni que pudiese confiar en alguien. Tal vez el grupo de los caballeros pueda encontrar con quien confiar. Luego de ahí la preguntó a la pegaso referente a Frost.

Dark: Hablando de Frost ¿Esa yegua siempre es tan fría o al menos expresa alguna emoción?

Storm: La verdad...Eso es una buena pregunta. Creo que en su día, el amo Mike quería tener una fiel robot que no tuviera reparos en matar a quien se interponga en su camino y por eso la hizo casi sin emoción alguna. Recuerdo que fue la primera en ser creada.

Contestaba a la pregunta la pegaso mientras estaba como pensando en lo que la preguntó la alicornio. Una voz automática se escuchó en la sala.

Voz automática: ¡Griffonstone a 15 minutos de llegada! ¡Preapresen para la invasión!

Storm: Esa es nuestra señal. Bien, chica. Procura no despegarte de mí.

Aconsejaba la pegaso a la alicornio, donde ahí Darkwing indiferente la contestó.

Dark: No necesito ayuda para acabar con unos débiles grifos.

Storm: Por si acaso. Nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar.

En el reino de Griffonstone, los grifos iban cada uno a su aire sin preocuparse de nadie que no fuesen ellos mismos. Ni siquiera les importó cuando Equestria fue gobernada por Nightmare Moon o sobre los rumores sobre que un joven potro se había hecho en el poder. A los grifos solo les importaba el dinero y nada más.

Gilda, una vieja conocida de Rainbow, estaba tratando sin demasiado éxito vender unos pésimos pasteles que nadie querría tomar.

Gilda: Otro día sin una sola venta. Ni sé para qué me molesto con esto. Nunca voy a reunir el suficiente dinero para largarme de este maldito poblacho.

Comentaba la grifo con tono de decepción. Así hasta que su vista de águila captó algo a gran distancia que venía hacia el poblado.

Gilda: ¿Qué es eso?

Ahí pudo apreciar mejor lo que era. Era un grupo de naves que se dirigía hacia el poblado. Uno a uno los grifos también estaban viendo dichas naves aparecer.

De las naves surgieron varias cápsulas que iban volando, estrellándose en varios sitios del poblado e incluso destruyendo las casas.

Gilden: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Preguntaba la grifo bastante alarmada. Una de las cápsulas cayó cerca de su posición, destrozando por completo la ruinosa estatua dedicada al rey Gregor.

Los grifos se acercaron para ver mejor dichas cápsulas. Ahí escucharon el sonido de aire saliendo a presión y ahí se abrieron, saliendo montones de robots del ejercito mecánico.

Storm Wing: ¡Hora de la conquista!

Gritaba saliendo de la cápsula nada menos que Storm Wing junto con varias gárgolas.

Los robots empezaron a atacar a los grifos donde estos últimos se dejaron llevar por el pánico. Los pocos que trataron de enfrentarse a los invasores, no tardaron en ser superados por los robots. La conocida ferocidad de los grifos (o de los pocos que lograban demostrarlo) no era rival para las más avanzadas tropas mecánicas, demostrando estas últimas su superioridad en batalla.

Storm: ¡Recordad! ¡Esta vez no matéis a ninguno! Al menos que encontremos el ídolo.

Decía la pegaso mientras Darkwing aparecía volando y ahí contestarla.

Dark: Lastima. Tantos años de entrenamiento para matar, y ahora me tengo que contener un poco.

Decía la alicornio sombría en parte maldiciendo por el hecho de no poder matar a nadie. Desde que tenía memoria, ella fue entrenada para ser una buena luchadora y matar sin dudar. Ahora tenía que contenerse de momento, no hasta encontrar lo que buscaban. Storm Wing notando eso, la dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Storm: Tranquila, novata. Pronto tendrás tu oportunidad. En cuanto encontremos lo que buscamos, podrás dar rienda suelta a tu ansia de matar.

Nada más decir eso, la pegaso salió volando siendo seguida por la mirada de la alicornio. Darkwing sonrió levemente donde esperaba impaciente su momento. Al poco rato, fue rodeada por unos grandes grifos.

Grifo: ¿Envían ahora a potros a la batalla?

Grifo2: No será un problema para nosotros.

Grifo3: Vamos a darla una paliza.

Decían los grifos confiados en poder con una potra. Darkwing mirando alrededor, sonrió con malicia y a la espera que la atacasen.

El primero intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero Darkwing pegó un salto hacia atrás donde quedó tras la espalda del grifo y le lanzó un rayo donde lo tiró al suelo. Otro grifo trató de golpearla con sus garras, pero la alicornio le agarró los brazos y tirando hacia atrás y apoyando una de sus patas traseras en el estómago, lo lanzó lejos donde chocó contra un montículo de piedra.

El tercero cargó a toda velocidad contra Darkwing. Ahí la alicornio pegó un salto con giro donde le dio una fuerte patada en mitad de la cara al grifo, donde lo tiró al suelo.

El cuarto grifo al ver como la potra había tumbado a sus compañeros con relativa facilidad, se asustó e intentó escapar volando. La alicornio viendo eso, dijo.

Dark: ¡Ah, no! De eso nada.

La alicornio se convirtió entonces en sombras y se desplazó al instante justo enfrente del asustado grifo y ahí le disparó un rayo donde lo tiró al suelo.

Darkwing tras aterrizar por el suelo, miró a sus adversarios derrotados y con una expresión molesta, dijo.

Dark: Que patético. Tanto de ser una especie feroz y al final no son más que unos pollos inútiles y asustadizos.

Comentaba fastidiada la alicornio al ver lo fácil que la fue derrotar a aquellos grifos. Olvidándose de éstos, voló para seguir con la batalla.

Los grifos que intentaban escapar volando, eran interceptados por las gárgolas donde los obligaban a base de golpes a aterrizar. Frost que también estaba volando, empezaba hechizos de hielo para congelar las alas de los grifos y obligarles a aterrizar, sin importar que los que caían a gran altura, sus alas congeladas se rompían por el impacto, imposibilitando la capacidad de volver a volar.

Algunos grifos estaban cercados por los brutales disparos provenientes de las ametralladoras gatling de Explosive.

Explosive: Ja, ja, ja. Que lástima que no pueda matarlos ahora. Sería muy divertido ver quién sale primero para llenarlo de plomo. Ja, ja, ja.

Se jactaba el robot con una risa perversa mientras los asustados y cercados grifos trataban de no salir de su escondite para que no les llenasen de plomo.

La batalla fue bastante breve. Los grifos que habían, apenas fueron un desafío para los Caballeros de la Muerte y sus tropas. En poco tiempo, lograron someter a la mayor parte de la población.

Esplosive: ¿No te fastidia? Como si no matar no fuera suficiente, apenas he podido desplegar algunos misiles y lanzarlos.

Comentaba verdaderamente molesto el semental artillero donde le frustraba lo verdaderamente fácil que fue tomar la ciudad. Todos los grifos incluyendo a niños y mayores, estaban reunidos en un mismo punto y rodeados por las tropas robóticas. Darkwing acercándose a los grifos a cierta distancia prudencial, les interrogó.

Dark: ¡A ver, plumíferos! Buscamos el Ídolo de Boreas. Decidnos dónde está ahora mismo.

Ninguno de los grifos habló de inmediato donde la mayoría echaban alguna mirada desafiante. Ahí una grifo la respondió.

Grifo: Yo podría decirte dónde podría estar a cambio de algunas monedas.

En respuesta, Explosive con uno de sus ametralladores gatling desplegados en sus brazos, la golpeó en mitad de la cara donde la tiró al suelo por el golpe y Explosive colocando su arma en mitad de la cara, le gritó molesto a ésta.

Explosive: ¿Qué tal si te pagamos con plomo, estúpida grifo?

La grifo se asustó enormemente al tener el arma en la cara, miedo que fue contagiado al resto de grifos, excepto a uno. Un viejo grifo llamado Gruff dijo.

Gruff: ¡El ídolo de de Boreas le pertenece a nuestra tierra! Lo tuvo el rey Gregor en su día donde significo la unidad de los grifos.

Hablaba el viejo grifo mientras señalaba la estatua del rey, donde ésta estaba en enorme mal estado. En respuesta, Explosive desplegó un lanzamisiles de hombros y disparó hacia dicha estatua, haciéndola pedazos en el proceso.

Explosive: Ohhh...¿Era esa fea estatua la que hablabas? Que pena. Se me ha escapado uno de mis misiles. Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba con una risa burlona y cruel el robot mientras los grifos se asustaron aun más por ver como destruyó este la estatua.

Dark: ¡Por última vez! ¿Dónde está el maldito ídolo o aquí organizamos una autentica carnicería?

Les advertía la alicornio ya harta de tanto esperar a obtener alguna respuesta que les dijera donde podría estar el ídolo. Un grifo un tanto nervioso como asustado, habló.

Grifo: Esto...Según la leyenda, cayó sobre una gran barranco hace tiempo, donde rondan unos fuertes vientos donde nadie puede siquiera pasar por ellas.

Dark: Más vale que nos hayas dicho la verdad o atente a las consecuencias.

Advertía de nuevo la alicornio haciendo brillar su cuerno de forma amenazante, llenando de autentico miedo al grifo como a los demás.

Más tarde, Darkwing y Storm Wing junto con varios robots, se dirigieron al lugar donde les indicó el grifo. Un gran barranco estrecho donde circulaba un fuerte viento.

Storm: Ahí abajo estará lo que buscamos.

Dark: Muy bien. Vamos a por él. Tanta espera ya me estaba impacientando.

Storm: ¡Espera!

Pero Darkwing no la escuchó y se fue volando al interior de la gruta para buscar el ídolo, pero pronto tuvo problemas por los fuertes vientos que había ahí.

Dark: ¡Ahhh...!

Gritaba Darkwing mientras era llevada sin remedio por los vientos. Así hasta que fue rescatada por Storm Wing donde la agarró de la cintura y la sacó volando de allí.

Storm: Es lo que traté de decirte. Este viento es muy fuerte para pasar volando porque sí.

Decía la pegaso a Darkwing mientras esta última se iba sacudiendo el polvo y ahí la preguntó.

Dark: Ya me he dado cuenta. Y bien ¿Cómo nos hacemos entonces con el ídolo?

Storm: Ya me ocupo yo.

Dark: Pero ¿Y el viento?

Storm: No te preocupes. El viento no es un misterio para mí.

Contestaba con tono arrogante la pegaso y acto seguido se fue volando al interior del barranco mientras Darkwing se asomaba con cuidado para ver lo que hacía esta.

La pegaso volaba al interior del barranco donde no tardó en sentir los fuertes vientos. La pegaso maniobraba y haciendo varios movimientos para evitar ser llevada por el viento.

Storm: Estúpida gruta y estúpido viento. Pronto os daréis cuenta de que yo no soy una pegaso cualquiera.

Decía desafiante la pegaso donde contra todo pronóstico, lograba ésta moverse con destreza pese a los fuertes vientos. Tras varias maniobras, logró divisar el Ídolo de Boreas sobre un gran saliente y al lado el cráneo de una criatura desconocida de un solo ojo.

Storm: ¡Premio!

La pegaso sonrió donde sin dudarlo se fue hacia el ídolo, tomarlo con sus cascos y salir volando a toda velocidad hasta finalmente salir del barranco.

Dark: ¿Lo lograste?

Preguntaba la alicornio a la pegaso donde esta con una sonrisa arrogante, respondió.

Storm: Por supuesto. Aquí está.

Decía esto donde mostraba el ídolo a la alicornio. Darkwing viendo el objeto donde se reflejaba su rostro en el objeto de oro, sonrió perversamente.

Dark: Sin duda es un objeto bastante hermoso. Je, je, je.

Más tarde, Storm Wing y Darkwing se reunieron con el resto de los Caballeros de la Muerte y robots donde aun mantenían a los prisioneros grifos.

Frost: Habéis encontrado el objeto por lo visto.

Comentaba la alicornio de hielo con su típica escasez de emociones. Storm Wing con actitud presumida mientras mostraba el ídolo, contestó.

Storm: Ya lo creo. Aquí lo tengo.

Los grifos al ver el ídolo, empezaron a alzar la voz.

Grifo: ¡Ese ídolo le pertenece a nuestro pueblo!

Grifo2: ¡No tenéis derecho a poseerlo!

Grifo3: ¡Quitad vuestros sucios cascos del ídolo!

Grifo4: ¡Devolvednos el ídolo!

En respuesta, Darkwing miró con desprecio a los grifos y ahí les alzó la voz a estos.

Dark: ¿Qué os lo devolvamos el ídolo decís? Ja, ja, ja. Es una broma ¿Verdad? Porque es una broma ¿Verdad? A ver si lo entiendo. Teníais este objeto al alcance de vuestras garras ¿Y nadie ha tenido agallas para ir a buscarlo por sí mismo? No me extraña que vuestro reino sea actualmente una ruina. Está compuesto por grifos inútiles y cobardes.

Los grifos se molestaron por el comentario de la alicornio aunque en parte sabían que esta tenía razón al decirles que nadie osó intentar recuperar el ídolo antes. Frost al ver el objetivo cumplido, les dio la siguiente orden a los robots.

Frost: Muy bien. Ya que tenemos el ídolo, comenzad con la inmediata eliminación de estos grifos.

Los robots apuntaron con sus armas a los asustados grifos donde veían estos últimos si final.

Grifo: Pero...Pero ¡Os hemos dicho donde estaba el ídolo! ¡Se supone que nos ibais a dejar libre por ello!

Hablaba uno de los grifos donde le invadió el miedo por una muerte próxima. Frost con su típica frialdad, le contestó al grifo.

Frost: Nunca hablamos sobre dejaros marchar. Las ordenes son claras, exterminar a todas las especies no ponys del mundo ¡Robots, comenzad el exterminio!

Los robots acatando la orden, empezaron a disparar sus armas contra los grifos, provocando unas incontables muertes donde no discriminaban a nadie ni siquiera por su edad. Explosive no se quedaba corto y disparaba sus armas también donde estaba disfrutando con ello.

Explosive: Ja, ja, ja. Ya tenía yo ganas de matar.

Darkwing observaba como iban matando a los grifos y sin duda estaba disfrutando con ello.

Gilda que estaba escondida, observaba impotente como iban matando a los grifos. A la mayoría los conocía y verlos morir provocaba que se la rompiera el corazón. Por desgracia no podía hacer nada ahora y si no quería morir, tenía que marcharse de allí ahora.

Más tarde, Darkwing y los otros, regresaron a Canterlot donde le entregaron el ídolo a Mike. Sobraba decir que el alicornio estaba verdaderamente complacido por tener tan ansiado objeto.

Mike: Buen trabajo. Lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Frost: Gracias, amo.

Agradecía la alicornio las palabras de agradecimiento de su amo. Mike mirando a Darkwing, la preguntó a ésta.

Mike: ¿Qué tal te fue tu primera misión, Darkwing?

Dark: La verdad, podría haber ido mejor. Esos grifos no fueron un verdadero desafío. Al menos me entretuve más que lo que hacía aquí hace poco.

Contestaba la alicornio en parte molesta por lo demasiado fácil que fue tomar el reino grifo. Mike dando la razón a ésta, la respondió.

Mike: Sí. Algo así me imaginaba. Parece mentira que lo que antes fue un reino prospero y rico, se fuera al desagüe. Está claro que los grifos solo tienen cerebro de pluma.

Dark: Eso es verdad.

Ambos potros se rieron con malicia ante el comentario. Storm Wing tomando la palabra, le decía a Mike.

Storm: De todos modos, Darkwing lo ha hecho bastante bien para ser su primera misión. Se nota que está entrenada para el combate.

Mike: ¿Por qué crees que la quise reclutar? Y me alegra tenerla con nosotros.

Dark: Solo espero que las próximas misiones sean más emocionantes y no tan aburridas como la que he hecho hace nada.

Mike: Tranquila. Pronto tendrás tu oportunidad, mi estrella oscura.

Decía con una sonrisa el alicornio donde tomó el casco de la potra y la dio un leve beso en su casco y dedicando una sonrisa a esta, la dijo.

Mike: Espero poder verte pronto en acción.

Darkwing sonrió levemente mientras un leve rubor se le formaba en el rostro, donde apartando el rostro, le respondió.

Dark: Ehhh..Sí. Cuando quieras.

Mike tomó el ídolo y se lo entregó a un robot para que se lo guardase. Luego mirando al grupo, les dijo a éstos.

Mike: Muy bien. Descansad un poco y luego dentro de una semana, iremos a otro lugar para conquistarlo.

Explosive: ¿Ya tiene un lugar pensado para conquistar, amo?

Preguntaba el robot artillero. Mike asintiendo, dijo.

Mike: Sí. A la tierra de los dragones.

Contestaba finalmente el alicornio donde ya tenía pensando su siguiente objetivo.

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


	11. Capítulo 11

En la biblioteca vigilado por soldados calavera, estaba una unicornio mirando libros. Aquella unicornio era Twilight.

La unicornio siempre pasaba la mayor parte leyendo libros. Aunque tenía algo de libertad para salir por ahí, siempre y cuando no recibiera alguna señal del collar para no hacer algo indebido, lo único que la interesaba era leer libros.

Para Twilight los libros en cierto modo eran un refugio de la realidad que vivía actualmente. Cuando perdió a su maestra y sus sueños de ser una gran maga unicornio se esfumaron cuando Nightmare Moon regreso y trajo la noche eterna. Cuando Mike Bluer acabó con la segunda, parecía que iba a ver por fin paz, pero por desgracia no fue así.

Mike Bluer mantiene a todos los ponis en un estado de semiesclavitud donde mientras hagan estos lo que él quiere, todo o casi todo irá bien. La gente vivía en parte oprimida por la constante vigilancia de los robots creados por Mike. No tenía noticias de su hermano ni de Cadence o si siquiera estaban vivos estos al igual que de su antiguo asistente Spike donde no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Al menos sus padres estaban vivos y podía verlos de vez en cuando, pero no era lo mismo sin la constante vigilancia de los robots o de los collares de control.

Cada vez había más noticias sobre especies enteras exterminadas por las fuerzas mecánicas de Mike Bluer. El ansia racista del joven alicornio era tan extremo que no vacilaba en eliminar cualquier rastro de cualquier especie no pony inteligente que hubiera en el mundo.

Twilight: Salir de una dictadura para meternos en otra. Qué diferencia hay.

Disimuladamente, sacó una foto escondida donde se veía a ella de pequeña con Celestia en cuando ingresó en la academia para unicornios superdotados. Twilight miraba dicha foto con mucha tristeza.

Twilight: Oh, princesa Celestia...Cuanto la echo de menos. Ojala estuviera aquí para ayudarnos en estos tiempos oscuros.

Twilight miraba la foto sin importarla nada mas, hasta que de repente la foto comenzó a arder, asustando a la unicornio donde tras pegar un grito soltó la foto donde fue reducida a cenizas.

Mike: Pierdes el tiempo, Twilight.

Twilight: ¡Amo Mike!

Exclamó alarmada la unicornio al girarse y ver al joven alicornio con una expresión seria y casi molesta.

Twilight estaba asustada sin decir nada mientras observaba al alicornio. Mike desviando la mirada hacia la foto que acababa de quemar con su magia, dijo.

Mike: ¿Cuánto...?

Twilight: ¿Cuánto qué...?

Preguntó con temor la unicornio por si decía algo que hiciera estallar en cólera al joven alicornio.

Mike: ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en aceptar la realidad?

Preguntó el alicornio con la mirada clavada en la unicornio. A Twilight siempre la ponía muy nerviosa la mirada oscura y perturbadora del joven alicornio. Tan negros donde casi era imposible verle las pupilas.

Twilight: ¿A qué se refiere, amo Mike?

Preguntó aun con miedo la unicornio. Mike al final habló.

Mike: Sinceramente, no entiendo qué vio Celestia en ti. Te puso el futuro de Equestria en ti en vez de soldados de verdad ¿Todo para qué? Para buscar unos estupidos elementos que seguramente ni existan.

Twilight: Pero...Los elementos tienen que ser reales...Sino...

Trató de responder la unicornio, pero al final el alicornio furioso gritó para luego decirla a ésta.

Mike: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Si esos malditos elementos hubiesen existido de verdad! ¿No los habrías encontrado ya acaso? ¡Acéptalo! Lo que importa de verdad es el poder. Celestia podría haber acumulado magia y poder para enfrentarse a Nightmare Moon, prepararse para su regreso y derrotarla. Pero no fue así. Se pasó el milenio promoviendo una inútil paz que solo ha servido para debilitar Equestria. Si ella hubiera preparado un ejercito como es debido, Nightmare Moon no habría tomado el poder tan fácilmente.

Decía verdaderamente molesto el alicornio. Twilight no se atrevió a decir nada por miedo mientras el alicornio siguió hablando.

Mike: Lo que importa de verdad es el poder. No estúpidas leyendas que no sirven para nada. Perdí a mis padres por culpa de esa yegua de la noche y ahí es cuando acepté la realidad. Para gobernar un reino como es debido, hay que tener poder. Por eso construí a mi ejercito mecánico, para gobernarlos a todos y que todos sigan mis reglas. Si todos hacen lo que yo les digo, todo irá como la seda y Equestria será el reino poderoso que debería haber sido.

Hablaba el alicornio mientras alzaba sus grandes alas de dragón. Twilight aun con miedo en su voz, trató de hablar.

Twilight: Pero...¿Y sí hubiera otra manera de gobernar que no fuese mediante el miedo o la dictadura? ¿Y si probaras a ser más bueno con la gente y promover la paz entre las diversas naciones del mundo?

Preguntaba la unicornio aunque con un enorme miedo por si provocaba la ira del alicornio. Mike no dijo nada, sino que simplemente se quedó mirando a Twilight. Ante dicho silencio, Twilight temió haber hablado de más y que éste la castigase. Al final Mike con actitud seria, la dijo.

Mike: Como se nota que solo eres una estupida nerd que pierde el tiempo en estupideces.

Twilight no dijo nada, se quedó mirando con miedo al alicornio oscuro.

Mike: Paz dices. Como si eso fuera a ser tan fácil. En diversas partes del mundo más allá de Equestria se libran guerras. En el fondo todo el mundo solo lucharía por sus propios intereses en vez de promover la paz. Es algo inevitable. Por eso la única forma de traer la paz es exterminando a aquellos que tenga ideologías diferentes y aceptar las que acepten las mías. Es la única forma de traer la paz a este mundo tan lleno de caos.

Luego el alicornio se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse, pero no antes de echar una última mirada al unicornio decirla a ésta.

Mike: Tú pierde todo el tiempo que quieras en tus estúpidas leyendas. Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar la realidad.

Finalmente el alicornio se marchó de allí, dejando sola a Twilight. La unicornio aun seguía nerviosa, pero en parte aliviada por no sufrir algún castigo. Una vez sola, se quedó pensando para sí.

Twilight: El poder...¿No? Que lástima que con todo el poder que tiene ese potro, no lo emplee para un bien mayor.

Comentaba la unicornio donde sentía que el joven alicornio no estaba empleando correctamente el poder que este tenía.

Volviendo con Mike, el alicornio caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se paró al lado de una ventana. A lo lejos en las montañas, veía la construcción de unos enormes cañones que apuntaban en cierto modo al cielo.

El potro ahí sonrió de forma perversa. Desde hace tiempo, el alicornio decidió la instalación de unos enormes cañones para bombardear distintas zonas. Podrían servir para atacar desde lejos a enemigos que se acercaran demasiado a su reino o para castigar a las poblaciones rebeldes.

Para los habitantes de Equestria, dichas armas causaban cierta polémica por el poder devastador de estas. Una vez Mike hizo la primera prueba cuando construyó el primer cañón, bombardeando un poblado abandonado. El resultado fue una gran destrucción ocasionado por los primeros disparos. No solo disparos de obús, también podían lanzar bombas contaminadas con cargas tóxicas, perfectas para contaminar zonas o envenenar al enemigo.

Como se mencionó antes, dichas armas causaban polémica entre la gente ya que las consideraban enormemente extremo, pero nadie tenía el valor para contradecir al alicornio. Una vez un grupo de exmilitares lo afrontaron considerando dichas armas una abominación. El resultado fue que todos fueron arrestados y llevados al calabozo por ordenes de Mike al considerarlos insurgentes.

En algunas ciudades aun quedaba gente que cuestionaban el gobierno de Mike Bluer, pero el joven alicornio no tardaba en acallarlos por la fuerza donde se rendían o eran exterminados por sus tropas robóticas, demostrando así la superioridad de las máquinas por parte del alicornio.

Mike estaba en su trono del castillo con Darkwing haciendo compañía.

Dark: Bueno, Mike. Parece que estás logrando consolidar tu poder por toda Equestria. Debo admitir que mi antiguo maestro Sombra no habría sido capaz de conseguir tanto como lo has hecho tú.

Le comentaba la alicornio sombría elogiando al alicornio llamándolo por su nombre, ya que en cierto modo el alicornio la dio libertad para llamarlo así en caso de que estén en privado. Mike aun así tenía un semblante serio como si algo le preocupase.

Mike: Aun así hay quienes aun se oponen a mi mandato. Y no olvidemos a Shining Armor. Aun sigue suelto por ahí, tratando de incitar a la gente a alzarse contra mi gobierno.

Dark: Sinceramente, Mike. A estas alturas dudo mucho que aun haya alguien que se atreva a oponerse a ti. Y ese Shining Armor hace mucho que no da señales de vida. Es muy posible que sus rebeldes y él se hayan rendido.

Pese a las palabras de Darkwing, Mike no estaba demasiado convencido donde ahí contestó.

Mike: No subestimes a Shining Armor. Antes de que tú llegaras, ese maldito unicornio me causó muchos problemas. Incluso lograba darles esquinazo tanto a mis robots como también a mis Caballeros de la Muerte. Es astuto y muy cauto. Que no haya dado señales de vida me hace desconfiar. Seguro que está planeando como atacar la próxima vez. Siempre que lo ha hecho, lo hace principalmente donde más daño me puede hacer. Cuando más antes acabemos con él y sus rebeldes, más pronto consolidaré mi poder por el mundo.

Explicaba el alicornio donde pese a todo, no dudaba de la posibilidad de que Shining Armor volviese para actuar. Darkwing quiso decirle algo hasta que entró Frost a la sala del trono.

Frost: Amo Mike. Tenemos un problema.

Mike: ¿Qué ocurre, Frost?

Preguntaba Mike con cierto tono de enojo. Sabía perfectamente que cuando Frost decía que había un problema, era algo sin duda importante y molesta. Frost ahí le respondió.

Frost: La ciudad de Campus del Sol está bastante agitada y empiezan a oponerse a su gobierno rebeliones. Es bastante probable que quieran rebelarse

Ante la respuesta, Mike gruñó. Luego poniéndose de pie la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Esos idiotas. Esa ciudad ya lleva dando problemas. Quizás es hora de darles una lección y no solo a ellos, a toda Equestria.

Frost: ¿Quiere que mandemos al ejercito robótico allí para ponerlos en su lugar, amo?

Preguntaba la yegua, pero Mike negando con la cabeza, le contestó

Mike: No. Ya me he hartado de esa ciudad llena de ponis ingratos que no saben agradecer el mundo perfecto que pretendo traer a todos los ponis. Esto es una oportunidad perfecta para probar los nuevos cañones rompetierras que hice construir en puntos estratégicos de mi reino. Manda a Explosive, seguro que estará gustoso de ser el primero en probarlos.

Frost: Así se hará, amo Mike.

La yegua haciendo una reverencia hacia el alicornio, se marchó de allí. El alicornio mirando a Darkwing, la dijo a ésta con una sonrisa perversa.

Mike: Bueno, Darkwing. Espero que te gusten los fuegos artificiales. Je, je, je.

Darkwing no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió con cierta malicia. La verdad la gustaba estar con Mike, él era lo que su antiguo maestro nunca habría logrado en su vida, ser un autentico conquistador del mundo.

Ambos se asomaron al balcón del castillo donde desde ahí veían los cañones donde la mayoría estaban ya construidos y en perfecto funcionamiento.

En la ciudad Campus del Sol, en la plaza mayor de la ciudad estaba una gran aglomeración de ponis descontentos.

Alcalde: ¡Amigos compatriotas! ¡No vamos a seguir tolerando más este gobierno corrupto por parte de un potro que hace lo que viene en gana! ¡Cuando logremos librarnos de estos collares de control, nos rebelaremos contra él y para ello trataremos también de alzar a las masas en contra suya!

Hablaba el alcalde donde todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad lo aclamaban por ello. Ahí dos del público conversaban entre ellos.

Semental: Oye ¿Tú crees que realmente podremos oponernos a ese alicornio?

Semental2: Solo si logramos quitarnos los collares estos aunque no será fácil hacerlo sin que exploten.

Semental: Sí, pero ¿No te parece extraño esto? Se supone que los collares emiten una descarga cuando detectan cualquier signo de rebeldía. Que no hagan nada, me mosquea.

Semental2: Ahora que lo dices. A mí me parece muy extraño. Quizás se habrán estropeado.

Semental: ¿Todos acaso? Creo que algo va a pasar y no será bueno precisamente.

Mientras tanto, Explosive estaba a los mandos del interior de una base donde desde una pantalla tenía una mira.

Explosive: Je, je, je. No saben lo que les viene encima.

Comentaba con una sonrisa perversa el semental. Poison que estaba a su lado, le comentó a éste.

Poison: Lo más gracioso es que el amo Mike por un momento desactivó los collares de toda esa gente de la ciudad. Que irónico. Van a disfrutar de unos minutos de total libertad antes de perderlo todo. Je, je, je.

Hablaba la yegua también con una sonrisa perversa al imaginarse lo que venía. Explosive teniendo la ciudad rebelde en la mira, alzó la voz.

Explosive: ¡Fuego!

Nada más decirlo, pulsó el botón haciendo que los cañones que ya estaban orientados hacia la ciudad, disparasen.

Para los que estaban en la capital, se sobresaltaron al escuchar disparar los enormes cañones al cielo. Para los habitantes era una clara señal de que posiblemente el lugar donde estaban disparando, desaparecería de la faz de la tierra.

En la ciudad Campus de Sol, la gente seguía con sus protestas hasta que se escuchaban unos especies de silbidos.

Semental: Oye ¿Escuchas eso?

Semental2: Parece un especie de silbido.

Los ponis del lugar miraban por todas partes para ver de donde venían aquellos silbidos. Algunos lograron ver la salva disparada por los cañones que se dirigían hacia su ciudad. El alcalde viendo eso para su horror, dijo.

Alcalde: Oh, no...Quizás cometimos un error al alzarnos sin más...

Decía el alcalde lamentando su decisión aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Los disparos impactaron por toda la ciudad causando enormes explosiones, arrasando gran parte de la ciudad con ello. Los habitantes de la ciudad completamente aterradas por ello trataron de huir, pero era inútil. Nadie se salvaba de los mortales disparos que iban arrasando la ciudad y matando a sus habitantes.

El bombardeo solo duró unos cinco minutos, pero suficiente para arrasar con toda la ciudad como con todos sus habitantes. Aquel día la ciudad Campus del Sol dejó de existir, quedando solo ruinas de lo que una vez fue una gran ciudad y llena de cadáveres.

Mike y Darkwing fueron testigos de como disparaban los cañones. Al poco rato, Mike recibió desde su brazalete una comunicación donde confirmaba la destrucción de la ciudad, haciendo que el alicornio sonriera con malicia.

Mike: Esa ciudad ya ha tenido su castigo.

Dark: Eso parece. Ha tenido que ser una destrucción de primera. Je, je, je.

Mike: Explosive lo habrá disfrutado. Nadie disfruta más con grandes explosiones y destrucciones como él.

Ambos alicornio se rieron malvadamente por el comentario hecho por Mike.

Más tarde, el alicornio se reunió con sus Caballeros de la Muerte en una sala donde en ella había una mesa de diseño tecnológico. Por ella se proyectaba un mapa de Equestria y de alrededores.

Mike: Muy bien, mis fieles guerreros ¿Cómo va la expansión de mi gobierno?

Preguntaba el alicornio sentado en un especie de trono con Darkwing a su lado tomándolo del brazo. Dark Knight tomó la palabra.

Knight: Vamos progresando. Ya son cada vez menos las rebeliones en el reino de Equestria, amo. Especialmente desde que empleamos los cañones rompetierras para eliminar aquella ciudad rebelde.

Explosive: Oh, sí. Fue una gozada ver como esa ciudad fue destruida con unas pocas salvas. Ardo en deseos de volver a disparar esos cañones de nuevo. Ja, ja, ja.

Hablaba Explosive donde se sentía emocionado por la gran destrucción que causaron los cañones en aquella ciudad. Shadow Storn estando de acuerdo con él, comentó con malicia.

Shadow: Lo que más me gusto fue cuando creyeron que los collares dejaron de funcionar por unos momentos, sin saber que iba a ser su fin. Menudos ilusos. Dudo mucho que a estas alturas alguien se atreva a rebelarse o resistirse.

Poison: Y si se resiste alguien, lo eliminamos y punto.

Eye Bat: Como hicimos con esos idiotas que montaron un motín en un hospital vacío. Oh, sí. Recuerdo como lo volamos en pedazos con todos esos rebeldes dentro.

Decían ambas yeguas para acto seguido reírse con gran maldad.

Inferna: ¡A mí me da igual lo que sea! ¡Quiero hacer arder a todos nuestros enemigos con mi fuego infernal!

Decía enfadada y furiosa la yegua donde su crin se perdía en llamas. Casi parecía como que iba a estallar en llamas por lo furiosa que ésta estaba.

Coyote: A mí me da igual...Siempre y cuando...me pueda echar un trago...Ahora que lo pienso...Estoy seco...necesito combustible...

Hablaba como siempre con actitud de borracho el semental donde estaba tranquilamente sentado en la silla y con sus patas traseras encima de la mesa. El semental sacando una botella por debajo de su capa, echó un trago completo para una vez vacía la botella tirarla por ahí.

Mike: Magnifico. Pronto consolidaré mi poder en Equestria y en el mundo entero. En aquel reino grifo fue fácil conquistarlo y muy pronto los demás reinos se reunirán.

Dark: Eso seguro.

Mike parecía bastante complacido por lo verdaderamente deprisa que se estaba expandiendo su gobierno. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Spectral.

Spectral: Ya he vuelto, amo.

Se anunciaba el robot camaleónico. Mike al verlo, sonrió mientras le comentaba a éste.

Mike: Ah, espectral. Bienvenido ¿Cómo ha sido tu estancia en la tierra de esos mugrientos y sucios dragones?

Preguntaba el alicornio con cierto tono de desagrado en la última parte. Spectral ahí se puso a informar a su amo.

Spectral: Como me ordenó, amo. Me camuflé como un dragón más entre su población y desde ahí pude observar detenidamente a sus habitantes. Debo decir que he investigado bastante como también encontrar muchas cosas interesantes.

Dark: ¿Y qué sabes del lugar, Spectral?

Preguntaba Darkwing con sumo interés en lo que iba a decir Spectral.

Spectral: Estudié a su especie y puedo decir sin posibilidad de equivocarme que son una raza violenta.

Mike: Como todos esos sucios dragones.

Comentaba Mike con odio en su voz, estaba claro que no le gustaban en absoluto los dragones. Darkwing lo notó, pero no le quiso preguntar nada ya que quería escuchar lo que Spectral sabía.

Spectral: Sobre todo los jóvenes que se dan de machos unos y otros. Muchas veces haciendo competiciones inútiles y absurdas donde la mayoría acaban severamente lastimados. Los dragones más grandes suelen actuar de forma despreocupada sin importarles nada, salvo sus tesoros.

Frost: Algunos dragones estaban en Equestria en cuevas o así.

Comentaba Frost con su típica actitud fría y sin emoción. Eye Bat con una sonrisa perversa, comentó.

Eye Bat: Lo que sin duda son una estupenda fuente de ingresos. Solo basta con matar al dragón de la forma más cruel y despiadada posible y quedarnos con sus tesoros, que no es calderilla precisamente. Je, je, je.

Mike: Centrémonos en lo principal ¿Tienen ejercito propio o algo que suponga una amenaza para nuestra conquista?

Preguntaba Mike que lo que más le interesaba saber si en la tierra de los dragones pudiese haber algo que amenazase en su conquista. Spectral le contestó.

Spectral: No tienen formado un ejercito. Ni siquiera están organizados. Aunque los dragones pueden ser una amenaza potencial. Sobre todo si los dirige su rey, un tal Torch.

Frost: ¿Torch?

Spectral: Es el rey de los dragones en ese lugar. Por lo visto, tienen la tradición de que cada tiempo, el rey tiene que ceder el trono a un nuevo dragón mediante una competencia.

Explosive: ¿Cuál? ¿Duelo de cuchillos acaso?

Preguntaba con una sonrisa perversa el robot mientras de su armadura sacaba un gran cuchillo tipo militar. Mike con actitud seria, le pidió silencio.

Mike: Silencio, Explosive ¿En qué consiste la competición esa?

Spectral: Es una especie de carrera de obstáculos. Cientos de jóvenes aspirantes participan en dicha carrera y el primer dragón que logre alcanzar un cetro enjoyado denominado el Cetro del Lord Dragón, será el nuevo rey.

Inferna: ¡Menuda porquería de prueba! ¿En serio eso se hace para elegir un nuevo rey dragón? ¡Menuda estupidez típica de esos grandes reptiles de cerebro pequeño!

Gritaba furiosa la yegua de fuego a la vez que su crin se prendía en llamas con mayor intensidad por la furia al saber en qué consistía la prueba, activando a su vez el sistema antiincendios del lugar donde acabó empapando a todos los presentes.

Posion: Vaya...Muchas gracias. Ahora sí que me puedo ahorrar el baño.

Comentaba con sarcasmo la yegua ninja al estar esta empapada al igual que resto mientras las llamas de Inferna se iban apagando en parte con el agua. Tras terminar el riego y que Inferna tratara de mantener su ira bajo control, prosiguieron con el tema.

Coyote: Así que así es como eligen un nuevo rey.

Eye Bat: En vez de quedarse con el actual rey el cetro y el poder para sí. Menuda idiotez.

Comentaban éstos al entender en que consistía la prueba. Mike al ya estar al tanto de la tierra de los dragones, comentó.

Mike: Muy bien. En tal caso habrá que planear la conquista de esa tierra. Cuando el mundo sepa que ni siquiera los poderosos dragones han sido rivales para el poder tecnológico y militar del ejercito mecánico, sabrán que somos un imperio a tener en cuenta y que con nosotros no se juega. Je, je, je.

Comentaba con malicia el joven alicornio al imaginarse que si triunfaba en la conquista en la tierra de los dragones, todo el mundo temería el poder del ejercito mecánico. Eye Bat sonriendo con malicia, le dio la razón.

Eye Bat: Cierto. Nadie se atreverá a enfrentarse a nosotros en cuanto sepan de lo que somos capaces. Muy buen plan, amo Mike.

Darkwing no tan segura, les comentó a los presentes.

Dark: Perdonad, pero ¿Estáis seguros de esto? Sé que poseemos un poderoso ejercito de máquinas, pero ¿Seguro que bastará para acabar con todos los dragones? Los dragones son criaturas poderosas y ni siquiera mi antiguo amo se atrevió a enfrentarse a todos ellos en su reino ¿Cómo planeáis acabar con los dragones?

Ante la pregunta de Darkwing, Mike sonrió con malicia y ahí la contestó.

Mike: No te preocupes, Darkwing. A diferencia de otros ejércitos, mis robots son casi interminables donde no sienten emoción ni miedo ni duda. Por no mencionar que podemos desgastarlos, herirlos y lo mejor, matarlos. Además, tenemos armas más poderosas que aun no hemos sacado todavía.

Dark: ¿En serio?

Storm Wing: Oh, sí. Je, je, je. Las tropas mecánicas que has visto son solo una pequeña parte del total de máquinas que el amo Mike aun tiene.

La contestaba la pegaso a la alicornio con una sonrisa perversa. Mike mirando a Darkwing, la comentó a ésta.

Mike: Darkwing. Tú ya has visto mis fábricas de robots que tengo repartidas por el reino.

Dark: Sí. Las que usas para fabricar nuevos robots para así garantizar la seguridad y control en el reino.

Contestaba Darkwing ya que hace tiempo pudo visitar alguna de la fábricas de robots que Mike construyó hace tiempo. Donde en su interior fabricaban en pocas horas miles de robots. Mike emulando una sonrisa maliciosa, contestó.

Mike: Pero aun no has visto la fábrica principal.

Dark: ¿La fábrica principal?

Preguntó con curiosidad la alicornio. Mike poniéndose a su brazalete, habló por éste con alguien.

Mike: Aquí Mike. Teletransporta a mi grupo y a mí a la nave, ahora.

¿?: Como ordene, amo Mike.

Se escuchó una voz grave y fuerte en parte intimidante. Darkwing nunca escuchó aquella voz, pero la resultó un tanto perturbadora. En apenas unos instantes, el grupo fue al instante teletransportado a otra parte.

El grupo reapareció en otro lugar que parecía una fábrica de robots.

Dark: ¿Estamos en una de tus fábricas, Mike?

Preguntó con curiosidad la alicornio sombría mirando alrededor donde veía salas de ensamblaje para robots, justo para ver como montaban a un robot calavera. Mike alzando de hombros, la contestó.

Mike: Más o menos. Síguenos, Darkwing.

Darkwing obedeció y siguiendo al grupo, pudo la alicornio sombría ver las diversas fábricas de ensamblaje donde construían robots cada vez más complejos. Incluso construyendo robots enormes de gran tamaño y vehículos militares potentes. Darkwing jamás vio aquellas máquinas de momento y sinceramente, comprendía la seguridad de Mike y sus Caballeros de la Muerte sobre que conquistarían fácilmente el mundo.

Dark: Esto es increíble...

Comentaba Darkwing donde no podía evitar sentirse impresionada por las increíbles construcciones que construían en lugar.

Mike: Créeme. Aun no has visto nada.

El grupo pasó por una compuerta donde los llevó por un pasillo. Recorrieron el pasillo por un rato hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía el puente de una nave.

Dark: Pero ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntaba impresionada Darkwing al ver que no parecía estar una típica fábrica, sino en el interior de una nave. Una nave que vista desde fuera, era verdaderamente enorme en forma de nave color negro con detalles violetas. Lleno de cañones de todo tipo a lo largo de la nave tanto en su parte superior como en la parte inferior. Por la parte delantera estaba dividida en dos lados donde en su centro tenía lo que parecía la boca de un enorme cañón negro donde líneas rojas circulaban por él. Mike viendo con una ligera sonrisa burlona la expresión de Darkwing, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Bienvenida a mi fábrica principal de robots.

Dark: Whoaaa...

Dijo Darkwing sin poder ocultar su asombro donde sin duda aquello la impresionaba un montón. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó la misma voz misteriosa de antes.

¿?: Bienvenido, amo Mike.

Dark: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Preguntaba sobresaltada la alicornio mirando por todas partes en un intento de ubicar el dueño de aquella voz, pero aparte del grupo y los robots que estaban en el puente no veía a nadie más. Algunos de los Caballeros de la Muerte se rieron por la impresión que tuvo la alicornio. Mike tratando de calmarla, la dijo a ésta.

Mike: Tranquila, Darkwing. Es en realidad la IA de la nave. Está en todas partes de esta nave.

Dark: ¿Una IA? ¿Qué es eso?

Preguntaba confusa Darkwing al no comprender a lo que se refería el alicornio. Mike primero se rió un poco y finalmente se dispuso a contestarla.

Mike: Darkwing. Deja que te presente a...

Continuara.

No olvidéis comentar.


End file.
